The only one who knew New York
by Meandmyguitar
Summary: AU. Season 3b with a Sleeping Hook twist. Hook and Aurora had been living in her castle for a while when one morning a purple cloud brought back many familiar faces, just to return to Storybrooke who knew how much time after that moment with a mission for Hook: looking for Emma, their only hope to remember. /SPOILERS
1. Intro: Going Home

**Hi everybody! **

** This is basically a retelling of the season 3B with a stablished Sleeping Hook instead of Captain Swan (It'll be just a good friendship. Don't be mad at me, CS shippers). It won't be as good as the real OUAT but I'll try.  
**

**.**

** So, let's imagine that, somehow, Hook and Aurora got together sometime before the group's return to Storybrooke after the Neverland adventure and they were the ones found by Snow and co. when they came back to the Enchanted Forest. You'll see that I'm going to take some inspiration from my other SH fic, but you can imagine whatever you want.**

**As usual, sorry for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER. I own nothing, everything you read (characters, quotes, situations...) belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**1\. INTRODUCTION -GOING HOME.**

8:30 AM. Emma Swan was enjoying her favourite drink (the first cocoa with cinnamon of the day) when she heard an insistent knock on the door.

"Someone coming over?" her son asked.

She told Henry to wait where he was, turned off the music and went to check who wanted to see her at that hours. It probably was just some neighbour with something to complain about.

When she opened the door, she found someone that she definitely hadn't expected. A man who she was sure she hadn't seen in all her life was standing there. But, somehow, he seemed to know her because his face went bright in the moment he saw her.

"Swan... at last" he simply said. And he tried to enter her flat! As if he had been invited! What kind of person was that guy? Emma's eyes went wide-open and she blocked his way. Who, in their full posession of their mental facculties would let a stranger who looked like someone dangerous, whose outfit was totally black and, to make everything worse, was lacking a hand enter in the same place where her only son was?

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do I even know you?" she asked.

"Look, I need your help, something's happened, something terrible." he answered. Did that mean that he was just someone who needed her services as a bail bondsperson? But, just a second after that words, she realized that he had nothing to do with a simple client, just in case she hadn't noticed it before: "Your family's in trouble."

Her family? What the hell was he talking about?

"My family's right here. Who are you?" she asked again.

"An old friend. Look, I know you can't remember me, but... well, If this would have been happening some time ago and the circumstances had been others I would have tried to kiss you in this exact moment." he said, making Emma go more surprised and confused. "So you can deduce we were really close in the past."

"Kiss me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I would have thought you would feel something, true love kiss, don't you remember it?"

"Where the hell you've escaped from?" she inquired. Suddenly, he seemed to have a great idea.

"The boy, he'll believe me" he said, and tried to enter the flat again, but Emma was quicker and kicked him in his weakest parts.

"Try to do that again and you'll regret it even more when I call the cops" she sentenced.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to rem... " She shut the door, not wanting to hear anything more.

Still in shock, Emma returned where her son was.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No idea."

Out of the flat, still in the corridor, Killian Jones was dealing with the consequent pain of his amnesic old friend's act of defence, trying to think about a more intelligent way to make her trust him.

.

**Here's the introduction. I know it's very similar to the real scene but things will go more different in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. New York city serenade

**A/N: I'm only going to write the scenes ****that change ****from each chapter or add some new ones, and, of course, I don't own anything, but Disney, Mr. Horowitz and Co. do.**

* * *

**2\. NEW YORK CITY SERENADE.**

**A year ago**

It was a cold morning, although there wasn't any wind. Thank god... his face was already red because of the low temperatures to add the wind too. Killian had been out early in the morning, after leaving a note for Aurora in their bedroom. She was still sleeping, something that she had been doing a lot on the previous days, but he knew that was something that she really needed, and he'd do anything to make her feel comfortable, specially in her condition. And, because of that, he returned to the castle as early as he could - he wouldn't allow her to go out of the warm bed to go to the cold kitchen and make breakfast. That was something he'd got used to do himself, as strange as it sounded (sometimes he wondered how Mr. Smee or anyone who had been with him aboard the Jolly Roger would say if they saw him behaving like that - the Jolly Roger... where on earth was his beloved ship?)

When he left the horse in the stable, he went straight to the bedroom. He took the doorknob and opened the door, finding an already awake Aurora with clear intentions to get up.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" he said, walking towards her.

"I'm hungry." she simply answered.

"I'll bring your breakfast but don't go out of bed"

"Killian" she sighed "it's just cold, not Maleficent."

"Come on love, let this old scoundrel make up for his past bad actions" he said, putting his best puppy face.

"No, don't do that" she asked him, it didn't work. In the end, she surrendered with a sigh: "Alright, do what you want"

"I win again" he said triumphally while standing up.

"Don't get used to it" she replied.

"I'll be here in a moment" he leaned to kiss her "I love you" he whispered after kissing her.

"What?" she teased him.

"I'm not going to repeat it, you've heard me perfectly" he replied and headed to the door "Just one minute"

"I'll be counting" she said while he was closing the door after him.

When Killian arrived with the breakfast, she was still sitting on the bed, covered by the sheets.

"Here you are." he said, putting the tray on a side of the bed.

"Thank you." she said. "Why don't you sit with me?"

"Of course." he agreed, sitting on the right side of the bed (his side). "How did you sleep?"

"Better." she answered. He put an arm around her, making her rest her head on his chest.

"That's good. Do you feel sick?"

"A bit." suddenly, something caught her attention. "Is that a storm?" she asked, staring at the enormous cloud she could see through the window.

He stood up and looked through it too. Of course it wasn't a storm.

"No..." he mumbled "it's magic, come with me" he added in a louder tone, sitting down again and hugging Aurora, protecting her with his body.

The purple cloud swallowed them and, when it disappeared, they looked around. Apparently, nothing had changed.

"Are you fine?" he asked worriedly, putting his good hand on her stomach, which didn't show any signs of pregnancy yet.

"Yes, yes I am, don't worry" she answered. He kissed her forehead and, in that silent moment, he realized that there were voices speaking outdoors.

He opened the window and looked down. There they were: Snow, Charming, Regina, the seven dwarfs and more people standing in the garden.

"Snow?" he asked really surprised.

"Snow?" Aurora repeated when she heard him and approached the window too "What's happened?" she asked her.

"We're back."

* * *

**Present  
**

Emma was on a date. She'd left Henry playing video games and had met Walsh at their favourite restaurant. Their relationship had started almost a year before, after Emma and Henry had moved to New York. Walsh was a good man and loved her son, what else could she ask for?

After a brief conversation, Walsh had to leave her alone for a couple of minutes. Emma agreed and took her mobile phone from her bag. When she looked up again, she couldn't believe what she saw: 'No, no, no, this can't be happening to me' she thought. The stranger from the morning was there, sitting in front of her, just a second after Walsh had left.

"You" she said, wide-eyed.

"I can explain."

"You are a stalker!"

"Don't scream. Just hear me out. I don't do this very often, so treasure it, love I've come to apologize."

"My god, I've met the Mad Hatter." she sighed. He couldn't help laughing a little. How ironic. "What? Go out of here im-me-dia-tely."

"Emma, your parents are in great danger."

"Yes, and you know where they are." she replied with a clear sarcasm. "You could also ask them why they abandoned me in the middle of nowhere almost 30 years ago."

"I know it has haunted you your whole life, deny it if you want, I know it's true. I still see in your eyes the look you had the day we met, the look of a lost child." that was more than Emma's patience could bear on that moment.

"You don't know me."

"Love, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof." he took a piece of paper from his pocket "Here's an address. If you want to know who you really are, who your parents are, go there."

"Enough. Leave now."

But he didn't surrender so soon, and managed to exchange some sentences with her until she definitely ran out of patience. Telling her that he'd be waiting in Central Park if she decided to believe him, he left the restaurant.

.

After his constructive conversation with Emma, Hook returned to Neal's apartment, wishing Emma swallowed her suspiciousness and went there. But, until that time came (if it did), he would need to recover some strength (and patience) to wait in Central Park during all the following day. He hoped he wouldn't need to wait for longer. Thinking about a backup plan just in case she didn't go to the apartment, he lay on Neal's bed (how ironic, again).

* * *

**A year ago**

Still recovering from the surprise of seeing everyone in the Enchanted Forest again, Killian and Aurora were talking with the leaders (Snow, David, Belle and Regina) about everything that had happened since the last time they'd seen their faces.

"Congratulations" Snow told Aurora during a little pause on their stories.

"Is it so obvious?" the princess asked in response.

"It is, you look tired but you've got that sparkle, that 'I-don't-know-what' in your eyes."

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" commented Regina with a clear face of disdain.

"Welcome to the club, mate" David said, ignoring the queen and clapping Hook's back.

"If a certain someone doesn't kill me before" he replied, thinking about Philip, something that Aurora guessed immediately. Her smile faded.

"Don't think about that, honey" Snow said when she saw the princess' face. "With a baby on the way you..."

"Could we please talk about our immediate plans?" Regina cut her before she could finish one of her cheesy sentences "Because I don't know if you've noticed, but we are not exactly in our kingdom."

"She's right" Charming agreed.

They decided to go to Regina's castle, the only one which had been protected from the first curse. Snow had been the one to convince her stepmother to go with them.

"I guess you won't be able to go with us." David said to Hook.

"I'm afraid you're right." he answered.

"You can go, you know, I'll manage." Aurora told her boyfriend.

"That's not negotiable." he replied. "I haven't lost anything in that castle, don't get offended."

"We don't" Snow said. "Your place is here, with your family." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should start preparing everything." David added.

"If you need anything, we're here" Aurora told them "Anything at all, you just need to ask."

"Thank you" said the prince, shaking Hook's hand and kissing Aurora on her cheek.

In a couple of seconds, they were left alone.

" Should we tell them?" Aurora asked. Killian answered with another question:

"Tell what?"

"That there's something strange in their castle, something dark."

"Don't worry," he said, shaking his head "you've heard Regina, she protected it before leaving so, what we saw when we went there was surely her protection spell, nothing else."

"Fine" she simply answered.

.

Minutes later, while preparing their trip to Regina's castle, David was talking to Grumpy, giving him guidelines to deal with the people who were appearing in the Enchanted Forest from Storybrooke when he heard a voice behind his back.

"Mate" When David turned, he saw Hook "Can we speak in private?"

"Of course."

"Well, the thing is that... don't take me wrong but... where's my ship?"

"Your ship... well, to tell the truth, it can be anywhere."

"Perfect" he mumbled ironically.

"It was brought to the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure" David commented. "It will appear sooner or later."

"Probably. It's not like I'm willing to go sailing but... you know, I'd like to know that it's safe."

While they were talking, someone approached them, wanting to speak with Charming, not aware of the person who was speaking with him (he was only seeing Killian's back)

"David, I'm sorry but there's something I want to... " he shut up immediately when he saw who Killian was and his neutral face turned into a murderous look.

"Philip" Killian said with disdain, not very excited with the encounter.

"Hook" the prince answered. If gazes could kill, the former pirate would be dead in a second. They looked at each others eyes for a couple of seconds, as if they were doing battle. The tension could be cut with a knife.

David coughed, making them return to reality. Killian was the one who broke the silence:

"I must leave. If you need anything..." he didn't end the sentence and walked away from the princes.

* * *

**Present.  
**

Great, just great. Emma had been to Neal's flat and appeared in Central Park to talk to him... or that was what Killian believed. After a short conversation, he thought he'd finally convinced her, but she suddenly handcuffed him to a bank, whistled and a couple of cops appeared from nowhere.

"This is the guy, the one who assaulted me." Emma told them.

"But we're friends, really good friends!" Killian tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, sure. And tomorrow we'll be in love and you'll kiss me as you threatened... all yours, guys" she said, turning to the cops.

"I didn't... you're making a mistake!" he told her, watching her go "A terrible, terrible mistake! Swan!"

.

Many hours after that scene, Killian was set free from the cell he'd been taken to. That could only mean that his backup plan had succeeded and Emma had seen the photos of her and Henry in Storybrooke he'd managed to sneak in her bag on the restaurant's night.

She was there, waiting for him on the street with a lot of questions to make and he convinced her that she would find all the answers she was looking for when she drank the memory potion he had for her. She needed some time to believe him but, in the end, she agreed to do so and took the vial. Killian sighed with relief when he saw Emma drinking all the potion.

"Hook" she said with a surprised smile in her face.

"Did you miss me?" he joked.

"What's happened?" she asked, hugging him for many seconds "Where have you been during all this time? And my parents? How are they?" a torrent of questions appeared on her mind and, at the same time, her mouth couldn't be quiet. Killian just let her talk "Where's Neal? And how's Aurora? Where did you go when we separated? And..."

He stopped her with an amused look on his face:

"Slow down, Swan, there will be enough time to talk about everything"

"Yes, it'll be. But you'll have to wait, I have to take care of Henry now."

"There's no problem, I'll be round here."

"Come here in an hour and we'll talk about everything, okay?"

"O... kay" he answered, not being used to that word.

**.**

It was about 7:45 when Hook knocked on Emma's door. She told him to come into the apartment and to sit down at the table while she took a bottle and a couple of glasses and joined him, serving the drink.

"Rum... you know me really well, Swan." he commented.

"Get down to business, Hook" she said with a smirk "Why are you here? What's that danger you talk about?"

"I'm here because I'm the only one in Storybrooke who knows New York and, about the danger, we have no idea."

"No idea..." she repeated raising an eyebrow.

"We only know that Aurora and I were in the Enchanted Forest when a cloud of purple smoke swallowed us, that's the last thing we remember; and the last thing the rest of people remember, in fact, but in Storybrooke, so we've got a theory."

"I'm all ears" she invited him to explain it.

"That Regina's spell worked and all of them were brought back to the Enchanted Forest, but someone cast the curse again and we all returned to Storybrooke, when? I don't know. The only thing we know for sure is that there's been a year since the two clouds of purple smoke."

"And how do you...?"

"We've got some... evidences that prove it, but I'll tell you about that issue later."

"Okay, but you've said you're the only one who knows New York, what does that mean? Where's Neal and why hasn't he come?"

"That's a good question... because we have no idea about where he is. The truth is that many people had disappeared before I left Storybrooke, with Neal among them. Maybe they were kept in the Enchanted Forest, which is really unprovable, maybe something happened in the year we don't remember."

"That Neal's disappeared..." she said with an absent tone, accompanied by her lifeless gaze.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"So, to sum up," she changed the subject, shaking her head "there's someone among the Storybrooke's people who cast the curse again, you don't know why or what they want, but you know they're a threat to you all because some people have disappeared." Killian nodded "Any idea about who they can be?"

"Someone really powerful to have reached this world, but you're our only hope, you broke the curse once, you can do it one more time... and find whoever did this to us."

"Okay, just one last question. If you are cursed, why have you been able to come here?"

"Because now we've got magic in this land, so Regina made a potion, the same the croc... Mr Gold used to come here for the first time, and another one to teleport me here directly, to evade the town line... long story."

"And she made the memory potion too" Emma guessed.

"No, it just appeared in my pocket with a message saying that our only hope was you... it's true." he added when he saw Emma's suspicious face "She knew it was a memory potion, but had no idea about its ingredients. So, she made that two potions and, after a meeting, we decided to check if they worked, just in case. Mulan volunteered."

"Why not you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Me? Why would I? I've got a family."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" she asked, open-mouthed.

"Allan, five months old, I can't tell you much more. We only have a paper with his name and birth data courtesy of the new curse." he summarized. Emma needed some time to process it. "You would have learnt about him sooner or later."

"You two can't be left alone. How on earth did you...?"

"Do you need me to explain that to you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Huh, huh, huh." she laughed with sarcasm.

"Just add a good drunkenness to Aurora and I and you'll solve the mystery."

"Okay, enough information for the moment. We surely have a lot to talk about, but let's leave it for another occasion."

"As you wish."

"This is crazy, I mean, before you appeared I was just a mother and now... it's like waking up from a dream, a really good dream."

"Well, you have what matters most: your son."

"Now I have to figure out how to explain this to him." she said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, you have... I had just one dose of memory potion."

"Better start figuring out what I'm gonna tell him." in that precise moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Killian asked.

"Walsh." she seemed worried. "Henry invited him."

"Your boyfriend?" she nodded "I could get rid of him." he offered.

"No." she stopped him from standing up "My memories might not be real, but he is and so are the eight months we spent together." she sighed "I owe him an explanation."

"What are you gonna say to him?"

"I don't know. But I care about him too much to drag him into all this...Wait here."

Emma opened the door but, instead of letting Walsh in, she asked him to go to the rooftop. She explained him that she had to leave New York for a while, that someone from her past had appeared and she needed to go with him to reconnect with it, to know where she belonged and that, because of it, she wouldn't be able to take the next step on their relationship, as he'd asked her to do on their restaurant's night when he'd proposed.

Then, something unexpected happened: Walsh got really angry and turned into a flying creature in front of the astonished Emma. The monster attacked her but she defended herself and managed to hurt it. Injured, that being, which looked like a monkey, couldn't stop the blonde from hitting it and fell from the rooftop. Hook appeared on that precise moment. After telling him what had happened, Emma led the way to the apartment, unable to think about anything but the real identity of her 'boyfriend'.

* * *

**The next morning**

Emma was explaining her son that he wouldn't go to school during the next days because she'd accepted a case in a town called Storybrooke when they heard a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Henry asked when he heard it

Emma went to open it, letting Hook come into the flat.

"Morning, Swan. Are you ready?" he was in a really good mood.

"Slow down." she told him, rolling her eyes "Henry, this is Killian, he's... I'm... helping him with this case."

"Did you skip bail?" the boy asked.

"Probably" Killian answered.

"He's just a client" Emma explained.

"What happened to your hand?" continued Henry.

"Lad, don't ask me questions and I won't have to tell you lies." Emma cut the conversation.

"Okay, guys, the sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive our destiny. Killian, do something useful and take our bags to the car."

"Aye, aye, captain. I totally agree with you." the man said with a cheerful tone.

"Henry, lend him a hand." she continued as if she hadn't heard the former pirate's words of agreement.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Night  
**

The yellow car had just left behind the well-known sign of 'Storybrooke' when Emma spoke for the first time in a while:

"Well, here we are? Where do we go now?"

"Why don't you park at your parent's street?" Killian answered.

"And you?" she asked, staring at the road.

"I live below them, love, on the second floor."

Emma drove through the familiar streets until she found the building she'd once called her home. They went out of the car, leaving an asleep Henry inside it. After exchanging a couple of sentences, she realized something:

"Aren't you going to change that for the hook?" Emma asked, looking at Killian's prosthetic hand.

"No, I want to get used to this. A hook is not very appropriate when you have a baby at home."

"That's good." she commented "Can you wait here with Henry while I go to see my parents?"

"No problem."

"I'll be here before she goes to sleep" she said, pointing at the windows on the second floor with her chin. There was light on them.

* * *

Aurora was sitting on the couch, wearing her new pajamas and ignoring everything that was going on on the loft above, too concentrated in her book. Then, she heard how the door opened. Smiling, she closed the book and left it on the small table.

"Killian" she said when she saw him appear on the doorstep and, standing up, she headed to kiss him.

"Goodnight, beautiful" he said and kissed her softly. "How have you two been?"

"Fine, we've been getting used to live here. He's sleeping" she answered.

He headed to the bedroom, where their son's crib was in one of the corners. Killian leaned to touch Allan's face carefully.

"Has he been a good boy?" he asked, unable to look at anything else.

"He's awesome, you'll see." they remained silent for some moments, staring at their son "So, have you brought Emma?"

"Yep. Mission accomplished." he confirmed proudly.

"That's great. I feel better if I know she's around here, chasing the bad guy." she confessed.

"And me? Don't you feel that for me?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe a little" she answered with a smile.

"A little?" he repeated and, without letting Aurora time to react, he started to kiss her neck.

"Killian" she mumbled.

"What? Doesn't this make you change your mind?" he asked, using his most seductive voice.

"The baby..." she tried to explain.

"He's asleep, love" he said, taking her by the waist, his hands under her T-shirt "And I've missed you." he kissed her lips fiercely. Aurora didn't have the will to keep resisting and put her arms around his neck.

"You're a scoundrel" she said when they stopped to take some air.

"I know" he replied and kissed her again, making her go backwards until her legs reached the bed's edge. Without separating from him (and feeling his agitated breathing and pulse along with her own ones), she sat there and, just a second later, he pushed to make her lie on the bed, going down to kiss her neck just after she did it.

Aurora let a moan escape from her lips and buried her fingers in his hair.

"Admit that you've missed me more than you've missed Emma" he whispered to her neck.

"I have" she admitted.

He went on to kiss her stomach, lifting her T- shirt so part of her pale skin became exposed and kept planting soft kisses on it while her good hand removed the piece of clothing, which she ended up throwing to the floor. Killian kept kissing her skin, making her utter more soft moans, until he reached her neck and her lips again. He wouldn't stop kissing them passionately for a good amount of minutes.

Aurora took the occasion to remove his shirt too and he lay on top of her, feeling her skin in contact with his own one. Then, his good hand slid to the waist of her pants, and he felt how her fingers pressed his back with strength.

.

Far away from them, Emma Swan was installing herself in her new room on Granny's Bed and Breakfast, thinking about the long days she would have to live from that moment on and about everything she'd discovered when she'd visited her parents, including the fact that she was about to become an older sister.


	3. Witch hunt

**3\. WITCH HUNT**

The alarm clock woke them up with its annoying sound. Killian turned it off with an angry hit.

"You bloody bell" he complained, stretching his arms.

"Good morning" said a sleepy Aurora, rolling under the sheets to face him.

"Morning, love" he said, kissing her. "Have you slept well?"

"Yeah." she answered with a smile, got up and headed to the baby's crib "He's awake."

"Who wouldn't with that infernal sound?" he complained again at the same time Aurora picked their son up and kissed his forehead.

Killian stood up and went to see Allan too.

"Good morning, my boy" he said, and Aurora gave him the baby to carry. "Coffee?" he asked her, walking towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks" she answered "make it for you."

"Come on, lad, let's see where your mummy hides the coffee" he talked to the boy, making Aurora smile and shake her head.

"You know it perfectly." she replied while he grabbed a coffee packet from a cupboard. "Do you need any help?" Killian shook his head with a simple 'no' "Then give him to me, he needs to eat."

He did what she'd asked and Aurora walked towards the bedroom with Allan. Killian started to make his breakfast, humming an old pirate song.

"Are you going to wait here for Snow and David?" said Aurora's voice from the bedroom.

"Yes, they've got a car and we want to be at Granny's before Henry wakes up, so I don't think the meeting will last for long. I'll call you... do you know how to use the phone?"

"Yes, I can use many of those things now, Snow taught me."

"You haven't lost your time" he commented.

"I can't allow myself to do that" she said.

"That's my girl" he was sure she was shaking her head again in the bedroom. Then, he walked through the kitchen space until the coffee was made.

.

Less than an hour later, Killian was standing in Emma's room on Granny's B&amp;B, listening to the conversation between Emma and her parents while Henry was still sleeping.

"We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest. And then everything went black." Mary Margaret explained to her daughter, sitting near the fire.

"Love, don't get offended, but she already knows that" Hook said.

"Shut up and let her explain" Emma told him off.

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke." continued David "Except it clearly wasn't."

"Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. Bad luck mate" the former pirate spoke again. Emma stood up and slapped him on the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Hook said, rubbing his neck and turned to face the Charmings again "Actually, I've already..."

"Told her about that" the other man completed his sentence.

"Exactly" he confirmed with a nod. "You complete my sentences, I don't know what to think about it, my dear Charming."

"I'm a married man" David continued with the joke.

"Me too, mate" Emma looked at him with surprised eyes. "Not literally." he added. Mary Margaret changed the subject:

"We only know that we were in the Enchanted Forest because Killian, Aurora and the Merry Men are here with us now. If not, we would have even suspected that we've been in Storybrooke all the time. Although we don't know how much time we spent there."

"And then there's the memory potion" David said.

"Yeah" Hook helped him "That little vial and the note just appeared in my pocket when I introduced my hand in it."

"Any idea about the person who wrote it?" Emma asked. Her parents shook their heads.

Then, Leroy and Happy appeared with worried faces.

"What is it?" Snow asked them.

"We lost another one" the dwarf said. "We're down to five now... or four, we can't find Bashful. Whoever cursed us is picking us one by one."

"And Neal? Any news about him?" Emma asked worriedly.

"We've not found him yet" Leroy answered "So he might have been taken too."

"Or not. The Merry Men are starting to set up camps in the woods, on the edge of town. Maybe Neal is with them." David tried to comfort his daughter, who spent a couple of seconds in silence before speaking again:

"Okay, that's what we'll do: Henry needs to believe that everything here is normal, so I'm going to take him to Granny's, to have breakfast. You can go home or look for disappeared people or... I don't know, something. Then I'll call you all and we'll go to pay a visit to the Merry Men. Let's see what they know." she almost ended her speech with an 'about Neal', but she didn't dare to say it out loud. "Now, I don't want to be rude, but I need you all to go out of here before Henry wakes up. Don't get offended."

"We don't" Mary Margaret said. Then, she stood up, kissed her daughter (Charming did it too) and waited for the rest to say goodbye to the blonde.

"See you later, Swan" Killian said, waving his only hand, as the dwarfs did. He didn't remember having been so willing to return home before.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed without any incident (if you don't take into account the fact that Regina let her breakfast fall from her hands when she saw Henry sitting calmly at a Granny's table). But, while Killian was spending his free time with Aurora and their son in their second floor's loft, he received a phone call from David with bad news about the mysterious disappearances.

"David..." he said "Another one? Where?... " he furrowed his brow while the sheriff was talking "Alright, going. See you there." he hung up and faced Aurora "Something's happened, a new attack."

"Who's been this time?" she asked.

"One of the merry men... no it wasn't Mulan." he added when he saw her worried face and, then, he continued "It's that big guy, John. The others saw everything... I have to go."

"Of course. Just be careful."

"I'm always careful..." she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not very careless" he corrected himself. "I'll be fine."

He took his jacket and walked towards the door, with Aurora in tow, carrying the baby. He stopped before taking the doorknob and turned to face Aurora.

"I know that you already know that, but, remember, whatever you do, don't go near the town line." he warned her.

"It's never crossed my mind" she calmed him down.

He kissed them both and opened the door but, when he was about to close it, Allan complained, wanting some more attention from his father.

"Don't do this to me, lad" he said, closing the door.

Killian took their son for many seconds, hugging him and kissing his head.

"Don't worry because daddy will defeat that bad guys" he told him, although Allan didn't understand a single word "And he's going to bring you one of their heads so you can play with it."

"Killian!" Aurora told him off.

"Just kidding" he smiled. Then, he returned Allan to his mother, who he kissed again.

"We'll solve this" he said as a goodbye and, opening the door, he disappeared downstairs.

.

When Emma, David and Killian arrived the town line, they saw Robin Hood and some of his men, all of them with serious faces. Robin explained them what had happened to Little John, how he'd been taken by a flying creature when he'd crossed the town line. After that, they decided that the men (including David and the new deputy, a.k.a. Killian) would go looking for Little John or any hint that could lead them to the disappeared people or the identity of the kidnapper. At the same time, Emma would call a meeting in the town hall (arranged with Regina to make people believe that the former Evil Queen was the main suspect of the new curse) and work with her to look for that dangerous person while everyone believed she was chasing Regina.

* * *

At the end of that stressful day, Killian's mind still couldn't think about anything else than what his eyes had just seen: they'd found Little John on the woods with a very ugly wound on his arm and, after taking him to the hospital, the poor man had turned into a flying creature, identical to the one that Emma had fought on that rooftop in New York. If there were any words to describe that creature, that would be "flying monkey", which gave them an important hint about the person who was controlling them.

So, there he was now, going to explain to Emma everything he'd guessed. The moon was shining in the sky when they entered the lofts building and headed to the third floor, where Emma was.

Without losing any second, they came into it and found not only Emma, Mary and Henry, but Regina too. The issue they had to talk about was too important to ask the mayor what had happened with her and Henry.

Emma made them go out to the corridor, so her son couldn't hear anything and then, they spoke about everything the two groups had lived during the day, arriving at the conclusion that the person who'd cursed them was the Wicked Witch of the West. Moreover, Emma's scarce hopes of finding Neal among the Merry Men had vanished completely: Neal was probably one of the Witch's victims, another flying monkey, or worse.

"Okay," Emma said when they'd finished their talk about the Wicked Witch "It's been a long day and I'm sure we're all tired so, why don't we go home and tomorrow we see what we do?" everybody nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then" Regina said and, with a wave of her hand, started walking downstairs.

The Charmings went inside their loft to look for and say goodbye to Henry, but Emma didn't.

"Hook, it's been a long day," she started "I need to cheer up and I haven't seen Aurora since I came so, if you don't mind, I'll call by to see her and meet your boy."

"Of course" he just said. "I guess you'll pretend you didn't know her from before."

"You're smart."

"In that case, I'll go home now and tell her about it." he decided. Emma agreed with a nod and Killian went downstairs to the second floor and entered his flat.

"I'm home" he said to no one. Aurora appeared from upstairs with the baby in her arms.

"Hey" she greeted him "I didn't hear you." they kissed briefly "Is everything alright?"

"It's a long story, we have a suspect, I'll tell you later, Swan's going to come to see you... and you too" he said to Allan "But we'll pretend you've never seen each other before, alright?"

Just after Killian said that, they heard a knock on the door. He went to open it.

"Hi" Emma said with Henry by her side.

"Come in" Killian invited her with a gesture of his fake hand. "Well, this is Aurora."

It was quite strange to see the two women pretending to be seeing each other for the first time.

"And this is your son, isn't he?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he's Allan" Aurora answered with a proud smile. Emma found it very difficult to hide how much she liked the baby, who was looking at her curiously with his big blue eyes.

"Oh my god, you're so cute." she said. "He looks like you, I expected him to look like his father here."

"Do you want to carry him?" Killian asked.

"Can I?"

"Swan, please" the former pirate said, trying to contain a laugh.

Aurora gave the baby to Emma and went to greet Henry.

"So," the blonde said when she'd done that "Are you fine? I mean, Killian told me you've been living here for very few time." she winked at the couple when Henry couldn't see her, too focused on playing with the baby.

"Yes, we're still adapting but everything's fine, this is a lovely place to live" Aurora answered.

"And where did you live before?" Henry asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Emmm..." Killian started "Here and there, we didn't really have a permanent home, did we?" he said, looking for Aurora's support.

"No, we haven't. But, you know, with the baby we needed to stay somewhere and... we have some friends here so we came."

"Okay, I think we've entertained you for enough time today" Emma said, giving Allan back to his mother "We'll have many occasions to talk about everything. Say goodbye, kid."

After doing that, Emma and Henry headed to Granny's so they could have dinner. And, while Killian and Aurora were having their own one, he took the occasion to tell her all about that turbulent day.


	4. The tower

**4\. THE TOWER.**

The morning after discovering the identity of the person who was sending them the Flying monkeys' attacks, David had summoned everyone to go to his loft to discuss what they'd do next. Emma had been the first to arrive (after leaving Henry at Granny's where the owner would keep an eye on him), calling by Hook's loft on her way. Regina had appeared just a couple of minutes later, with a serious expression. The only one who wasn't with them was Belle because she had to be in charge of Mr. Gold's shop and, in the process, analyze everything he had in its back room, hoping to find something among his old books which could bring her love back to her. She refused to believe that Rumplestiltskin was dead since his dagger hadn't been found.

"Okay, can we start?" the mayor asked, leaning her hands on the kitchen's counter.

"Yes, of course" David answered "Well, now that we know who we're dealing with, what do we do? How do we find her?"

"I guess it won't be as easy as asking everyone if they've seen someone with green skin walking down Main Street" Hook commented.

"Certainly not" Mary Margaret replied "She's cursed, as everyone of us."

Right after the teacher had said that, they heard a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads.

"Come in" Emma said to the wood. "I'm glad you've been able to come, Ruby."

"Quiet day at Granny's" the werewolf said, closing the door after her. "Hi everyone." each one of the group greeted her with different levels of enthusiasm. As if she was answering a question that Regina hadn't asked yet, Emma spoke:

"I've asked her to come too." she explained while Snow offered a seat to the waitress "She can be useful, she's our best tracer."

"Fine. Now, can we get down to business again?" the former Evil Queen asked.

"Of course" Emma was the one to answer her question "We should start looking where we know she's been: your office."

"Actually, I've looked in every corner of it, no magic traces, nothing." the mayor explained.

"But what about physical evidence? Something that she could have brought with her and we've missed. Even something like hair... or sand or..." the savior explained before being cut by Regina.

"And a footprint which will lead us directly to her like that Sherlock Holmes" she replied ironically.

"Do you suggest a better idea?" the blonde asked.

"If you want to play Nancy Drew, be my guests, but my time is too precious to be wasted like that. Henry can't be left alone with that flying monkeys out there."

"Okay then, that's what we'll do" Emma decided while the rest of the group looked at the two women as if they were watching a tennis match "You'll take care of Henry while we four" she made a gesture with her hand to point at Ruby, David and Killian "investigate your office." Regina accepted.

"Call me if you find something."

After a short conversation between Emma and the mayor about how the second one should treat Henry, the group left Mary Margaret in her loft and went to fulfill their respective tasks. Regina separated from the others and headed to Granny's to pick up Henry.

Emma's yellow car was waiting for them on the street. She opened it and, once everyone had taken a seat, she started it.

"Should we sing a song or play riddles?" Hook commented, teasing the rest. Ruby rolled her eyes and Emma was the one to reply:

"Leave it for when we go on the school bus" then, she noticed something: her father was absorbed, looking through the window without paying attention to them "David..."

"Hmmm... " he mumbled, returning to reality.

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, of course I am. I was just thinking... Does the wicked witch appear in Henry's book?" he changed the subject, a fact that was easily noticed by the group.

"Dad..." his daughter insisted. That was one of the few times when Emma called him like that. He sighed.

"It's just that, you know, your brother or sister can come any moment and I'm... scared, that's what I am. Scared about being a failure as a father."

"Are you going to worry about that now, mate?" Killian asked him.

"As if you weren't worried too." the prince defended himself.

"Point taken." he agreed "But I haven't had time to do it too much. I was still assuming that I was going to be a father when we lost our memories. My only worry was to take care of Aurora and then, you know, we suddenly appeared here with a five-month-old. I just do what I can, what I think I must do. Take it easy, mate."

"I failed you" he said, looking at Emma.

"As if you were going to make the baby go through a portal just after being born because there's a curse in the horizon" she replied. "He or she will be fine."

"As long as we stop the Wicked Witch" David commented.

"You won't protect your family by worrying so much" Ruby commented after having been listening to the conversation in silence. Emma nodded as an agreement:

"Well said. I forbid you to let your fear take over you" she said, ending with the conversation. "Now let's focus, please. The sooner we find the Wicked Witch, the sooner we find Neal and the others."

Emma fixed her eyes on the road and the rest didn't dare to say a single word until they arrived Regina's house.

* * *

Taking into account that Killian would be at least all the morning chasing the Wicked Witch, Aurora had decided that she should spend her time in a productive way, so she dressed Allan with his coat, put him on the baby stroller and went out of the lofts' building just half an hour after Hook and the rest had left in Emma's car.

She just let her feet wander through the main streets of the town, looking at everything, trying to memorize where every shop or community place was and trying to find someone known among the people she came across.

During that walk, something caught her attention. An object exposed on the shop window of a little establishment whose sign said 'Mr. Gold'. She would have recognized it in every part of the world: it was one of Maleficent's purple dresses. What was it doing there? Unable to contain her curiosity, she came into the shop.

"Hi" she said shyly when a blue-eyed woman appeared behind the counter.

"Hi" Belle answered with a smile "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to ask you about that dress there."

"Oh, was it yours?"

"No, in fact, the furthest that thing is from me, the better. I was just curious, it somehow relates to my past... But I don't want to disturb you if you're busy."

"No, of course you don't" Belle answered, shaking her head "But I'm afraid I can't give you much information. For me it's always been a costume that Rumple got from one of his deals."

"Rumple? Rumplestiltskin?" Aurora asked with a surprised look. She'd heard Killian pronounce that name so many times... She was completely aware of what had happened between the two men in the past.

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Not really... His father did" she said, referring to Allan, who was looking at everything his eyes could see. Then, she took something into account "Wait... you are her."

"Her?"

"Belle. The french girl who Killian told me about, the one who was in love with Rumplestiltskin" she said without thinking "Oh, sorry, that's sounded quite rude." Belle didn't seem to take that into account.

"Killian? Killian Jones? Hook? You're princess Aurora, aren't you?" the other woman nodded. "I've heard about you too."

"I expected so. A princess leaving everything for a pirate is something that doesn't happen everyday."

"We all have a lot of history behind us."

"Yeah." Aurora agreed "I'm so sorry. He's not like that, well, he used to be but deep inside..."

"Don't worry, you have nothing to do with what he did to me." Belle cut her, guessing what she was referring to.

"I'll make him compensate you for that." the princess decided.

"Listen, I... I really appreciate it but now I'm too busy to think about my story with you partner." she sighed "Just let time decide what happens..." she remained silent for a couple of seconds "It's nice to meet you, by the way. That poor scoundrel really needed someone like you to make him slightly decent."

"Thanks," Aurora answered, blushing because of the compliment "For me it's a pleasure too."

Just after she'd pronounced that last words, the shop's doorbell rang and a red-haired woman entered it. She was wearing a dark skirt and a black shirt, with a big green necklace pending on her neck, matching her green eyes.

"Hi" she said with a shy smile. The other women greeted her too.

"I should be going" Aurora said.

"No, don't worry, you can stay" Belle said and then, turned to deal with the new client. "Can I help you?" she repeated.

"You must be Mrs. Gold" the woman said.

"No, I... I'm not" she answered hesitantly.

"Is Mr. Gold around?"

"No, he... he died."

"Oh, Belle, I'm so sorry, I haven't told you" Aurora couldn't help interrupting the conversation.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry too, Belle" the wicked witch said with her best innocence voice. "Such a pretty name that one of yours... Look, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to buy a baby gift for a lovely woman I met at Granny's Diner. Maybe you know her. She goes by Mary Margaret here. See, I'm helping her with her pregnancy, and Today's my first day on the job. You know, curse or no curse, a girl's got to work." she made that speech and then, Belle's face showed a new smile.

"I think I may just have the thing" she said.

When Belle turned to look for the object in the safe, the Wicked Witch used her magic to paralyze everyone in the shop and take the plant she needed to 'play with David' from said strongbox. Then, she returned to her position, as if nothing had happened and undid her spell. Belle kept searching what she was looking for in the safe and Allan, tired of being in that boring room, started to cry.

"How cute" Zelena said to Aurora, who had picked her son up and was rocking him "Five months, isn't it?"

"Yes" the princess nodded.

"He'll soon start crawling" Zelena commented with a smile. Then, she received her packet from Belle's hands, and, with a thank you, she paid it and went out of the shop, wishing them a nice day.

* * *

"I think I have a partial footprint" Emma announced after being looking for clues in Regina's office for some minutes.

The others joined her.

"Is that blood?" Hook asked.

"No, it's not" Ruby answered very convinced "It's like... like some kind of berry, from the woods."

"You're right" David agreed "This is Holly Berry, and I know exactly where we can find it."

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" the former pirate asked.

"I worked in an animal shelter, saw dogs track them all the time... this grows in the northwest corner, not far from the troll bridge."

"A footprint..." Killian whispered, as if he was remembering something. Then, he raised his voice with an evil smile "Let me be there when you tell Regina that we've indeed found a footprint that has put us on the right direction. I want to take a photo of her face."

Emma couldn't help uttering a giggle when she heard that. In that exact moment, David's phone rang. It was Mary Margaret: she was going to meet the new midwife and she wanted him to be there, which meant that the sheriff would have to leave the investigation for the moment.

* * *

Some time after leaving Regina's office, Emma, Ruby and Killian arrived the place David had told them and there they were: the berries they were looking for.

"We're in the right place" the blonde commented. "Ruby? Do you smell anything?"

The werewolf girl wandered for some minutes, breathing deeply, facing every direction until her nose perceived something.

"Over here" she said, starting to walk.

"What exactly have you smelt?" Killian asked her.

"Traces of a human presence" she simply said. "Perfume, soap, tinned food..."

"Can you smell all those things?" he asked quite impressed. Ruby didn't answer.

The walk through the woods lasted for some minutes, until they found an isolated house in a zone without trees. They'd never been there before, but that fact didn't stop them from approaching the building.

"There's definitely someone living here" Emma whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Killian asked.

"Because it looks empty, but maybe it isn't." Emma answered.

"She's right." Ruby supported her friend "Someone lives here, I can smell it, but I don't think we need to worry, the trace is old, maybe from three or four hours ago."

Then, something caught Emma's attention.

"Storm cellar." she simply said.

They didn't have time to decide how would they come into it because Emma received a phone call from David, saying that he'd found someone he thought it was the Wicked Witch - although it would turn out it was a clone of himself, made of his fears, a product of the roots the real Zelena had given him with his tea.

.

When they reached the place where David was, they found him, but he was alone (he'd already defeated his evil clone, breaking his sword in the process). After explaining what had happened, they decided to take a look at that farmhouse and its mysterious storm cellar.

"Let's send that Wicked Witch back to Oz" David said.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest  
**

There had been many weeks since everyone from Storybrooke had appeared in the Enchanted Forest and Snow, David and many more had returned to their castle and, eventually, had been able to enter it. The news about the presence of the Wicked Witch from Oz had reached Aurora and Killian's ears in a matter of hours, but said witch hadn't shown her face since she'd went out of Snow's castle flying on her broomstick... Until then.

It was a cold an silent night. Aurora and Killian were sitting on their bed, talking about meaningless issues when something in the sky caught their attention. They stood up and looked through the window. They didn't need much time to guess who their visitor was. Green skin. Red hair. A dangerous smile. The wicked witch approached them flying in her broomstick and landed in the bedroom's floor. They took a step backwards, Killian protecting Aurora with his arm.

"Goodnight my pretties." the witch said.

"What do you want?" Killian asked her coldly.

"Oh, there's no need to be so rude." she replied, her smile widening "I'm here just to check something." She walked towards them "I heard you're expecting and..."

There were just a couple of steps separating Zelena from them.

"Don't come near her." Killian threatened using his most aggressive tone.

"Don't interrupt me." she waved her hand, making them paralyze in the spot "It's very impolite. Now, let's see..."

The witch walked the scarce distance and put her hands on Aurora's almost four-month belly. Unable to move, they couldn't do anything but look at her.

"Lucky you, my dears" she said after being almost a minute in silence "This is not the baby I'm looking for. He's too... weak, don't get offended."

She walked through the room, as if she was thinking about something very important.

"Then, there's just one baby left. He'll be the one I need to put my plan in practice." she said to no one and then, as if she realized that Killian and Aurora were still there, she turned to them "Don't worry, you'll know exactly who I'm talking about when the time comes and, by the way, any word about this and you'll face the consequences. Don't interfere in my plans and I won't interfere in yours. Do we have a deal, my pretties? Yes, we have." she ended with an evil grin on her face.

Then, she took her broomstick, set Killian and Aurora free from their paralysis and flew through the window before they could react. Killian turned to Aurora immediately.

"Are you fine?" he asked worriedly, putting his good hand on her waist.

"Yes... yes I am" she answered, breathing deeply with the fear reflected in her eyes.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Emma, Ruby, Killian and David arrived the farmhouse and broke into the storm cellar. They couldn't have expected what they found there: straw... straw made of gold.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, a very happy and naïve Mary Margaret said goodbye to Zelena, her new midwife, who left the building with a proud smile, carrying a big bag where she had part of David's broken sword. A symbol of his courage.


	5. Quiet minds

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Every scene you recognize from OUAT is property of Disney, AH&amp;EK, etc.**

* * *

**5\. QUIET MINDS**

7:00 a.m. The dawn hadn't broken yet and everything was in silence but Killian couldn't sleep. He'd tried but, after discovering that Mr. Gold was alive, even his subconscious was still thinking about it and, in the end, he ended up being unable to go to sleep again after seeing the pawnbroker in his dreams. So, there he was, looking at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind and come to any theory about Rumplestiltskin's presence in the Wicked Witch's home or his current whereabouts.

They'd been discussing that during a while the day before, nobody else had appeared on the farmhouse and nobody from the group seemed to come to any conclusion and, in the end, they'd decided to look for Mr Gold in the surroundings. They didn't have any luck. Maybe, with Ruby's help, they would have found some hints, but she had been required at Granny's right after going out of the storm cellar, so she hadn't been able to devote more time to the investigation.

In the end, they'd surrendered and decided to continue with the search early in the next morning.

Killian felt how Aurora moved beside him and saw how she sat up and checked the hour in the alarm clock. She turned her head and looked at him, expecting him to be asleep and then, she realized he wasn't.

"Hey." she whispered, lying on the bed again "Are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?"

"Aye, I am." he answered, moving to face her.

"Have you been able to sleep?"

"Two or three hours. I just can't."

"Why don't you try again?"

"I have to be at Granny's at 8:00 so, what's the point of trying to sleep now? But you should do it."

"Maybe later, I feel quite awake now."

"Then come" he said, inviting her to rest her head on his chest and putting his arms around her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Find him, or the wicked witch... or both. It's the only thing we can do." he answered with a sigh.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday? That I met Belle?" he nodded "If her husband - or whatever he is - is out there, I think you must do your best to find him" she hesitated, not sure about how to continue "What I'm saying is..." she was cut by Killian.

"That, now that we've discovered that, I must take the occasion to make up for what I did to her. I've thought about that issue as you've done, I'm not proud of that. I was so blind..."

"I know" she comforted him, kissing the only spot on his face she was able to reach - his jaw. "Killian..."

"Yes?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You don't have to." he told her with a surprised face. "And I don't want to expose you to any dangers."

"I know but... I feel like I'm, in some way, useless. All I do is staying here with Allan while you're out there chasing that witch."

"You miss some action, don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." she smiled.

"Let's wait until we see what happens with all this mess, okay? But you're not useless, remember that" she nodded and he changed the subject "Well, why don't you come to Granny's when Allan's fed and we have breakfast there?"

"I'd love to but, what about the mission?"

"They can survive without me for half an hour... well, actually they can't" he winked at her, making her smile "But they'll have to learn to." he checked the hour "I must start moving. Try to sleep a little more, alright?" Aurora nodded and let him go out of the bed. He kissed her lips and went to look for some coffee.

* * *

There wasn't much to discuss at Granny's, everything was clear: they needed to find Mr Gold and the Wicked Witch and, to do that, Regina would go to the farmhouse, where she still hadn't been, and look for any magical traces. Meanwhile, the others would go to the pawn shop and tell Belle about the news.

"Rumple's alive..." Belle said right after learning about them, as if she was unable to believe it. "I mean, how is that even possible?"

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that." Emma replied. "You know him and this shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back or how we can find him."

"Yeah, I'll start looking right now."

"Keep your eyes out for him, too."

"If he comes into town, he'll come to me."

Then, Killian saw everything clear: that was his moment.

"I'll stay with you." he said suddenly. The others looked at him as if they couldn't believe what they'd heard. Mary Margaret even said 'Whaaaat?' The only one who didn't seemed surprised was Emma, who hid her face, trying not to laugh.

"Change those faces" Killian told them "I'm surprisingly good at research."

"And you will stay with me" Belle repeated, not knowing what to think about the offer.

"It's not a bad idea, after all, he can protect you if the witch appears" Emma conceded.

"He tried to kill me... twice" Belle said.

"My circumstances were others then, I was blind" Killian defended himself "And I know I can't make up for that with this, but it's the least I can do at the moment."

"Fine" Belle surrendered with a sigh.

"Fine" the former pirate repeated and looked at his clock "But now, you'll have to start by yourself." he said, taking his jacket "Aurora's waiting for me at Granny's."

Some of the people there rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

"I'll be here in twenty minutes, I promise" he said and, without any other words, he went out of the shop.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Killian had kept his promise and was with Belle in the pawn shop, searching in all the books the librarian had been able to find in the shelfs, which were a lot. Suddenly, they heard noises at the door, as if someone was trying to open it.

"It's Rumple" Belle said hopefully.

But it wasn't Mr Gold but Neal. They tried to help the exhausted Baelfire and decided to take him to the hospital. They also called Emma and told her to join them there.

.

Emma arrived the hospital and ran to the area where Neal was, followed by her father.

"Neal, you're here." she said with relief. "What happened?"

"I don't know" answered Bae. "I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line, and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, there's been a lot going on." right after he said this, Hook spoke:

"Are you gonna tell him, or shall I?"

"Tell me what?" he asked worriedly and he immediately found the answer: her father was there, alive. He didn't want to believe it at first and had no idea about how Rumple could have returned from death. Then, Emma realized that there was a strange mark on one of Neal's hands.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, taking his hand.

"No idea."

Emma took a photo of the strange wound with her phone and asked Belle to look for that symbol in the pawn shop's books. The librarian went to do the task immediately.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Neal asked, referring to Emma and himself.

"Of course" David said and everyone did what Neal had asked. On his way to the exit, Hook clapped Emma's back as a sign of support.

Once they were left alone, Neal asked when he could see Henry, Emma didn't know how to tell him the truth.

"Neal, I don't..."

"It's okay," he said "I know I can't just come barging back into your life as if nothing had happened."

"No, it's not that."

She explained as best as she could that Henry didn't have his memories back and that the only thing he knew about his father was that he'd abandoned them and had never worried about her or their son's luck. After processing that, Neal said that they had to find a solution, a way to bring Henry's memories back.

"Neal" she said with a sigh "He was really happy in New York with our life." He realized what she meant with that:

"You don't want him to get his memories back."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"But I'm his father. I want him to know who I am. That I had no choice, that I loved him and his mother. What about the latter months? The ones before losing our memories? Weren't we happy there, together, as a family?"

"The thing is that, until some days ago, I thought I had another life, a completely different one, and it was wonderful."

"But now you're here. You two. I know he's suffered a lot but..." she cut him.

"Listen, a lot of things happened during that year, but don't think for one second that I don't want you in Henry's life... in my life. And I don't even know how I feel about love or what will happen between us, I'm too confused because of everything... but I want to discover it. I've never closed that door, Neal. I just hope we can find another way, one that doesn't spoil his happiness."

Bae didn't answer immediately; he stared at the hospital's ceiling, thinking about everything Emma had said with that speech. She broke the silence:

"Neal, I... I have to leave. Your father's out there, you know, and we need to find him."

"Yes, yes of course."

Hesitant, Emma approached Neal's bed and kissed his cheek before going out of the room. Then, she saw Hook and her father in the waiting room.

"Hey" she greeted them "Hook, I need a favour."

"Of course, tell me."

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Neal... please" she asked, putting her best innocence face.

"You don't need to be so charming, I prefer to look after Bae than searching for my dear Rumplestiltskin in the woods." he said.

"Thank you" she said, and disappeared with her father through the hospital's door.

.

Some minutes later, Killian appeared in Neal's bedroom, carrying a jell-o bowl.

"Thought you could use some sustenance." he said as a greeting.

"Nothing like a green blob to get the appetite going." Neal replied with sarcasm.

"Well, I gather it has great medicinal properties."

"They put you on babysitting duty, huh? What, no one trusted me to stay here?"

"Emma's simply concerned about you. She doesn't want you out in the cold looking for your father." Killian explained.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For playing nanny?"

"For getting Emma the message to come back." Killian made a gesture with his good hand, as if he was getting rid of a fly.

"I was just a replacement... your replacement." he said "You should have been the one to go to New York. It would have given you some extra points, by the way... the regretful father that comes back to look for them."

Neal didn't answer, lost in his thoughts. After at least half a minute in silence, he spoke again:

"Are you still with Aurora?"

"Yeah, we live together." he made a pause "And we have a son."

"No." Neal said, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"Yes." the captain confirmed, making Neal burst into laughter.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" he said when his laugh stopped a little "I didn't trust you, do you remember? And now, look at where we are. How does it feel to play the hero after being a pirate for so long?"

"Unfamiliar."

"So, father to father, I'm sure you understand that I should be out there, looking for my own one to set things right with him and my son... and Emma." he got up and faced Killian "The question is, are you going to stand in my way?"

Then, Hook did something that Bae would never had expected: he hugged him.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a surprised Neal.

"Lately, when I've looked at you, I've always seen you as a man, a man who I've had some problems with. I'd forgotten that you're still that boy, the one I rescued in Neverland and wanted to take care of."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that."

"Now go." Hook continued as if nothing had happened "You have ten minutes before I tell everyone that you're gone."

"Thank you" Neal said before leaving the room.

* * *

Emma would never forget what happened after that: they found Mr Gold in the woods, then, a Flying Monkey appeared and, while running to escape, she'd lost him again and, surprisingly, found Neal instead. During the search for his father, they'd talked, a lot to be honest, and it had been as if time hadn't passed, as if Walsh hadn't existed and they were just seeing each other after a long time separated. She'd even started to feel happy again in his presence, to feel comfortable and the hope of a new beginning for them had started to appear in her mind... just to disappear when Belle called her telling her that Neal was destined to die at any moment. Just when Belle told her that, Neal let go a scream of pain.

Then, while Emma was trying to do something to save him, Neal's face turned into his father's one and then it returned to its usual aspect. Deducing that both men's bodies had been fused together by Rumple to keep his son alive, Emma didn't know what to do, but Neal convinced her to use her magic to separate their bodies with her magic.

She did what he asked and, there she was, holding her son's father in her arms while Mr. Gold stood next to them.

"What have you done?" Mr Gold asked his son.

"I told her to." he answered. "So you can tell her who the witch is, so you can defeat her."

"Zelena." the old man said.

But that didn't matter at that moment, not to Emma.

"There must be some way you can save him, right?" she asked Rumple.

"It's too late, Emma."

"But, but, he... you can't" Emma said, trying not to cry. "Henry doesn't even..."

"He'll know that in the end, his father behaved as a good one." Neal cut her.

"And me? What about me?" the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Neal took the swan necklace from his pocket.

"I saved this for you. Take it." he put it in her hand. "Find Tallahassee even if it's without me... don't cry, please."

"But I love you, Neal."

"Me too, Emma. I'll always do and I'll be watching over you from somewhere. But you have to promise me you'll both be happy."

"Promise." she said.

"Promise" Mr. Gold repeated.

And, then, after exchanging a couple of grateful sentences with his desperate father, Neal died in Emma's arms with an 'I love you, papa'.

.

After five silent minutes, Emma seemed to return to reality.

"Zelena" she simply said. "She's at my parents' now."

"Go and catch her" Mr. Gold said furiously.

She left Rumple behind and thought about her possibilities: she would need a while to arrive the loft. She could call her parents and warn them, but, knowing Mary Margaret, that b**ch would suspect that something was happening. Then, as if she'd known that since the start, she took her phone, knowing exactly who she'd call:

"Aurora, I'm Emma, are you home?" she received an affirmative answer from the other side "Okay, I need you to do something, something very important. Listen, you have to go to my parents' and manage to speak with my father alone, make up any excuse... and then, I need you to tell him that their midwife is the Wicked witch" 'what?!' she heard "It'll be time to explain, entertain her, don't let her go out of the loft, I'm on my way."

* * *

In the loft, Mary Margaret and David were sitting on the table with Zelena, unaware of the danger they were in, when they heard a knock on the door. Luckily, David went to open it, finding Aurora and her son in the doorstep:

"Hi, I'm so sorry to interrupt you but... could I use your oven?" she tried to sound as normal as possible "It's that I need to bake this for tonight and ours is broken... Killian experimented with it and, you know, it didn't end up well."

"Yes, of course" Snow and David said as if they were a choir.

"Thanks." David offered to carry the baby with a 'give him to me' "David, could you help me? This one's different from mine."

While David was manipulating the oven, Aurora gave him a piece of paper discretely: _'Emma says: Zelena = wicked witch. Entertain her, don't let her go until she comes"_. David looked at the paper and the princess with an astonished look. She only dared to nod. The kitchen's counter protected them from Zelena's sight.

"Is this temperature right?" David asked.

"Yes, perfect, thank you" she answered.

They stood up and faced Snow and Zelena, pretending that nothing was going on.

"Oh, don't you look cute with a baby?" the false midwife told David.

"Thanks" he said. Before nobody could say anything more, Snow did it:

"Why don't you sit with us?" she asked Aurora. Zelena smiled widely at her.

"That would be wonderful."

Before Aurora could answer, David guided her to the table.

They spent some time talking about everything relating to babies that came to their minds (and everything David and Aurora improvised, while a innocent Mary Margaret didn't suspect anything) until they heard a car stopping in front of the building. Then, Zelena asked for permission to go to the bathroom and, before they could make up any excuse to keep her with them, Snow said 'Of course, why wouldn't you?' Aurora and David exchanged a worried look.

Then, seconds later, they heard Emma running upstairs, until she opened the door, ready to use her gun. Mary Margaret looked at her without understanding anything.

"Where?" the blonde asked and her father answered immediately.

"Bathroom"

"But what happens?" Snow asked.

"Short version: Zelena is the Wicked Witch" her husband answered.

"Why haven't you told me?" she inquired at the same time Emma opened the bathroom's door. It was empty.

"She's gone... clever bitch."

"Emma! That vocabulary." her mother told her off. Emma sighed and her parents asked her to explain what'd happened, and so she did. After that, she arrived to the moment she'd been fearing, the one she hadn't wanted to live:

"And Neal?" Snow asked.

She took air and just said it:

"Neal's dead." her mother went straight to hug her.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry" she said. Emma let a couple of tears roll down her face.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Aurora was home again. They'd stayed with Emma for some minutes, until she said she needed some fresh air and to be alone to prepare what she would tell Henry. Snow and David would tell Killian and Belle the bad news.

She was sitting at the table, with Allan lying in the baby stroller when Killian arrived. She'd never seen him with such a sad face. Aurora stood up and, without saying a word, she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" she said without separating from him. It seemed that he didn't want to let her do it either. He needed her, her contact.

"Me too" his voice sounded weak.

Finally, he finished with the hug and, without saying a word, he kissed Aurora and took Allan with a 'come with me, boy' and kissed his forehead. She let them some space.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered "Dad will always be here." he remained silent for some seconds until he spoke again "Come with me" he told Aurora, heading to the bed and sitting there, still with the baby in his arms. She did the same, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Later..." he wasn't strong enough "I just want to stay like this." he added, putting his left arm around Aurora's shoulder.

They stayed like that for some minutes, none of them said a single word and Killian was only concentrated on their son, as if there wasn't anything or anyone else in the world.

"I won't let that witch come near you" he broke the silence. "If something happened to you two..."

"I know" she cut him off.

"He didn't deserve it" he added, thinking about Neal.

"Life's not fair sometimes."

"We talked in the hospital" he continued. "We made up... I hugged him..." he couldn't continue and a couple of tears rolled down his face. Aurora hugged him too and the baby took the occasion to play with her hair, unaware of what was happening. It made them smile.

"At least he passed by in peace with you" she said. He couldn't do anything but nodding.

Then, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go" Aurora said, but Killian stood up too and followed her.

When she opened the door, they saw David.

"Hi," he said with a serious voice "Sorry to interrupt you but..." he realized that Killian was there, still with Allan in his arms "These kind of things remind us what's the most important, don't they?" he told him.

"Aye, they do... Is Emma home?"

"Yeah." David answered with a sigh.

"How's she?" Aurora asked. The prince pointed to the floor with his thumb.

"Even she needed to explode and let everything out eventually" he simply said "Anyway, do you have any sugar? Mary Margaret wants to make some limeflower tea."

"Of course" she said and went to fetch the ingredient. David approached Hook.

"We'll catch her, Killian, we won't let her destroy another family." the captain nodded.

"And we'll do it for Baelfire." he concluded.


	6. It's not easy being green

**A/N: 3x16 here. I know the flashbacks don't fit well with the chapter, but, after the last review (thank you very much, Tessie, by the way) I realized that there wasn't enough Philip in this story, so I decided to show a bit more of him. The problem was that I have all the next chapters planned and, because of that, I could only include the flashbacks here.  
**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I own nothing. Everything (characters, scenes, quotes...) belongs to their respective owners.**

**Thanks for reading! (and thanks to the people that have marked it as favourite too)**

* * *

**6\. IT'S NOT EASY BEING GREEN**

They were standing in front of Neal's coffin in silence... there weren't too much people with them to say goodbye to Neal but it didn't matter. He would have wanted the ones who really loved him to be there. Dark grey clouds were floating above their heads.

Emma was in the center of the group, her hands on her son's shoulders, with a lifeless gaze on her pale face. By her side there were her parents, looking at the dark coffin and their daughter and grandson alternately. Next to Charming, Belle was trying her best to avoid crying, although she didn't know how much time she'd be able to resist. Killian was standing on Emma's left, the lump on his throat growing bigger and bigger. He was so concentrated in his thoughts and memories that he didn't even feel Aurora's hand, holding his left arm, giving him support. Although he'd left some tears roll down his face the day before at home, that was something that could only be seen by Aurora, nobody else. He was too strong to show that kind of weakness in front of another people.

Finally, Neal was left there, resting under the ground. They'd done it all together, each one of them, putting all their hearts in a simple handful of soil.

Mary Margaret had taken her daughter's hand and obliged her to walk towards the graveyard's exit. Emma still turned her face to take a last look at Neal's grave. Killian had followed them, after whispering a 'goodbye, Baelfire' to the silent ground.

.

The sadness was still in the air when they arrived Granny's diner. Emma sat with Henry and her parents in a table at the same time Ruby gave Allan, who she'd been taking care of, to his parents. Regina sat near them at the counter and some of their closest friends were there too: Robin and Belle, who didn't feel like talking, each one lost in their thoughts; Archie, Tinkerbell, the remaining dwarfs... everybody spoke in a low tone, as if they had forgotten how they normally talked. Killian was sitting in silence, too concentrated on his coffee.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora asked him.

"The lad..." he answered with a sigh, pointing at Henry with his head "All he knows about his father is that he abandoned him. End of the story. It's cruel that he can't remember who Neal really was."

"It is" she agreed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe I should do something" he added "I don't know, I could tell him..."

He couldn't continue because, suddenly, he saw how Emma stood up, asked Granny for the darts and started to play with them in an aggressive way.

"Wait a minute" Killian told Aurora and walked towards the Charmings. "Aren't you going to talk to her?" he whispered to them.

"We've tried," Mary said with a sigh "She doesn't listen."

"Maybe I could..." Hook suggested, looking at the blonde's back.

"Of course" David agreed.

The former pirate approached Emma, who had just thrown all the darts in the centre of the bull's-eye.

"Maybe I should paint one of this in the Wicked Witch's back" he said to break the ice.

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her." she answered without looking away from the bull's-eye.

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger overcome you."

"Let me guess, rum" she said, turning to face him.

"Never hurts" he shrugged his shoulders "But that wasn't what I..." he was cut off.

"I'll stick with anger, at least until I deal with Zelena."

"Don't do that, Swan. Vengeance won't make you feel better. I know what I'm talking about." he replied, looking briefly at Aurora.

"It's gonna make this town safer..."

"We'll be safe without that anger too." he replied, but she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"And I promised Henry I'd find the person responsible for his father's death. That's really all I can do for him right now." she took the darts and started to throw them again.

"And we will." Killian said "By the way, have you tried talking to the boy?"

"As far as he's concerned, I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail. So, anything I tell him about his dad being a hero sounds like I'm making it up just to get him to feel better." then, Killian came to the idea he'd been developing minutes before.

"Perhaps I can talk to him." Emma left the darts and looked at him again "I knew Bae as a boy. Maybe Henry would like to hear what his father was like when he was his age."

"Would you really do that?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Aye. It could help the boy make peace with his father's passing. And me."

"Okay." she agreed "Be careful. Zelena's still out there."

"I assure you nothing will happen to the boy while he's in my charge." he promised. Emma smiled slightly at him.

"Will you take him to the Jolly Roger?" she asked.

"The Roger?" he sighed "I wish I knew where it is." he changed the subject "Why don't you bring the lad while I tell Aurora?"

"Sure" she agreed and walked towards her family "Henry," she told him "Listen, Killian's offered to take care of you while we... well, while we're here."

A couple of minutes later, Killian and Henry had disappeared from the diner, just a few seconds before the Wicked Witch appeared there, wanting to face her little sister and challenge her to a duel at sundown, Wicked West style.

* * *

The day spent together had been surprisingly well. Henry and Killian had talked about not only Neal (although he had been the main topic of their conversations) but a bit of everything: boats, sailing, Emma... he'd remembered the old days with Baelfire and the boy had returned home with a better image of his father on his mind.

Still not knowing what had happened between Zelena and Regina (it had turned out that what the first one wanted with that duel was to steal her sister's heart, but Regina had been cleverer and had protected it with the help from her new 'friend' Robin Hood), they entered Granny's bed and breakfast, where Emma was waiting for them on the doorstep of their bedroom, watching them talking as they approached her.

"Thanks Killian." the boy said "Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime."

"Anytime, lad."

"Hey" Emma greeted them, ruffling Henry's hair while the boy entered the room "How's it been?"

"Fine." Killian answered "He's a great boy... What about the rest of the world, how did the Queen fare against the Witch?"

"She survived, but the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation. Aurora can tell you about the details when you arrive home." Killian nodded "Thanks for taking him." she added with a thankful smile.

"You would have done the same for me." he said, quitting importance to what he'd done. "By the way, it's been quite... nice. There's more Bae in your boy than you realize."

"He's his son, of course there is."

"What I'm meaning to tell you is that he needs to know about his father, Emma... and about his mother too. You can't just take him back to New York when this is over and pretend that none of this is real." she didn't even look him in the eyes, but he didn't mind and continued with his speech "It is, and it's part of you and Bae, so it's part of Henry too. You can't run away from what you are."

"Killian, not now." she said, not wanting to talk about that issue on that moment. He understood and let it be. "Thanks again" she said and, smiling weakly, hugged him, hearing him say 'you're welcome'.

"Well," he said when they separated "I must go home now and let you rest."

"Yeah... it's been a long day... you deserve some rest too."

"Call me if you need something." Emma nodded.

"Goodnight, Hook" she said.

"Goodnight."

He started walking towards the stairs, hearing how Emma closed the bedroom's door.

* * *

When Killian returned home, he found Aurora looking through the window, turning her back to him, unaware of his arrival, too concentrated on whatever she was seeing. He approached her in silence and put his 'hands' around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Killian" she said, taking his hands and letting him hug her. "I haven't heard you coming."

"I know... Does anything worry you?"

"Not exactly, I was just thinking about something, well, about someone."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Philip." she answered hesitantly "We've been too busy to notice that he's missing too."

"Is he?" he asked in response, not having taken that fact into account before "Then, I guess where he is."

"Me too. The thing is that I'd like to talk to him, you know, after what's happened to Neal... I just didn't feel good about being still upset about what happened when..." Killian finished the sentence for her:

"When we were discovered"

"Yeah" she sighed. "I thought that, if something happened to any of us, I didn't want it to be too late to make peace... or at least to explain everything to him, to arrive at some kind of agreement about us."

"Maybe some of that happened during the lost year" he said, trying to comfort her.

"Maybe" she repeated.

"You're too good for me" he said suddenly. She looked at him, quite surprised "I wouldn't have thought of anything of that, I just would have let it be, you know, if he doesn't like this, he doesn't have to watch."

"Never mind" she sighed again, not wanting to continue with that conversation "Let's have dinner, okay?"

He nodded in agreement and let her guide him to the kitchen by his good hand.

* * *

**Flashback- Enchanted Forest**

The deer was just in front of her, ignoring the fact that she was pointing at him with her bow. Mulan smiled as an anticipation of her victory and the delicious dinner she and the Merry Men would enjoy because of it. She tensed her bow and... the deer started to run after hearing the sound of a horse's hoofs galloping near them.

"Damn it" the warrior whispered angrily and went out of her hideout, ready to face the person who had ruined her capture. She went out of the forest, to the side of the road and waited for the horse to appear. When they approached her, she shouted:

"Hey, you!" The horse stopped. "How do you dare to..." she couldn't continue because the mysterious rider spoke to her:

"It's nice to see you too, Mulan." she knew that voice.

"Philip?"

"In the flesh" he answered, getting off the horse and hugging the surprised warrior "How are you?"

"I can't complain... I've heard that now everyone's returned from Storybrooke but I've been so busy during all these months that I've been unable to approach the civilization. How's that world?"

"Curious, really curious. My father was there too." he explained with a smile.

"That's great." Mulan smiled.

"It is." he agreed "At least I've got him back." she knew exactly who he was thinking about.

"Have you seen her?" she asked after many silent seconds.

"We appeared in her castle, but I didn't see her... I saw the pirate instead" he explained with disdain.

"I did" she confessed "I went to talk to her a few weeks ago."

"You saw her..." he repeated to make sure that he'd understood her well.

"Yeah." she sighed "I heard they'd returned to her castle and...I just couldn't keep being angry at her."

"And..." he encouraged her to continue.

"It was good to see her, at least until she told me about the news. Then I pretended as best as I could and left with an excuse I don't remember."

"Wait a moment. Which news?" he asked puzzled.

"Don't you know it? I thought that by this time everyone would." Mulan took air "Well, I guess it's better that you hear it from me: she's pregnant."

"What?!" he asked wide- eyed "No, impossible."

"But true."

"This is too much. That pirate will hear me." he decided, walking towards his horse.

"Philip, wait." Mulan took him by his arm "She's happy, really happy. I think we'd better let it be and continue with our lives."

"I can't let it be."

**Flashback 2**

Killian was walking through the forest in that cold afternoon, wanting to exercise for a while, when he heard a voice coming from the nearest trees:

"Enjoying a little freedom, pirate?"

He turned to the place where it had come and saw Philip, resting his back on a tree, his furious eyes fixed on him.

"Have you got lost, your highness?" Killian asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm exactly where I want to be" the prince approached him, speaking with a cold voice "I heard about your... good news." he added with sarcasm.

"But I guess you haven't come to congratulate me."

"Maybe I've come to break your neck" Philip said, using a more aggressive tone.

"If that makes you feel better, do it. It won't change anything." the captain had his eyes fixed on Philip's ones too.

"How did you dare to do that to her?"

"I don't have to give you any explanations about what we do or don't do." Killian's voice became more serious too. "As if you cared."

"Maybe I do."

"Yeah, sure. Did you ever bother to approach her when you came from Storybrooke? To see how she was?"

"Would you have let me do it?" the price asked ironically.

"Yes, because she still cares about you." Killian answered very convinced "You don't know how regretful she's been for hurting you... But what she feels doesn't count, does it? Taking into account that you've come to 'visit' me instead of her, I guess your pride is more important."

"You want me to punch you, don't you?" Philip's voice raised.

"Do it, don't hold it back. She won't come back to you anyway."

"How can you be so sure? I was the one to wake her up from the sleeping curse, not you."

"So what? Things change, even true love. And, believe it or not, I didn't brainwash her, she made her choice. You saw it with your own eyes, we've shown everyone that we love each other, if you don't want to understand it, it's your problem. Do you know what I think?"

"Impress me." the prince challenged him.

"I think you still love her and you can't let her go. Also, you've come to threat me because you're spiteful. You know you've lost her definitely, she'll never return to you."

That was more than Philip could bear and his fist ended up hitting Killian's face.

"Oh, you really want to fight? Alright, then" Killian said, punching Philip back "This is for breaking Aurora's heart."

"She broke mine first."

"Maybe you deserved it" Philip flung him against a tree "Oh, look at this, the little prince knows how to play."

He took Killian by his collar.

"You're going to hurt her. Someday you'll miss your old life and you'll leave her stranded." he said, putting all his hate in each syllable.

"And you keep denying the evidence. I-love-her-and-our-child. "Killian said, marking every word. Philip threw him to the ground, but he stood up again. "That hurts, doesn't it?"

"Shut up." the prince said, trying to contain his anger, but Hook didn't listen to him:

"I didn't steal her from you, you simply lost her."

"Shut up" Philip repeated. Again, it didn't work.

"She wanted to explain everything to you, but you didn't let her." Killian said.

"And your solution was to take her and run away like a coward" Philip bit back.

"Coward?"

That was something Killian couldn't allow the prince to say. He tackled Philip, pulling him down and, immobilizing him with his legs, he raised his fist, ready to punch him again.

Then, they heard a voice on Hook's back, making them return to reality:

"Captain?" Killian turned his head to see Mr. Smee standing some steps from where they were.

"Hello, Smee" he greeted his old mate.

"I'd come to... but I can wait" the poor man said hesitantly.

Philip put Killian's arm aside with a hit and both men stood up.

"Don't worry, 'good man" the prince said ironically "We're done."

And, without saying any other word, Philip walked towards the trees. Killian observed him in silence until he disappeared completely. He decided he would never tell Aurora anything about that scene.

* * *

**Present**

After the unfortunate end of the duel against Regina and far away from everyone, in her farmhouse, Zelena was telling Rumple about her plans: she didn't want a new curse or to kill Regina directly. No, what she wanted was to turn back the clock, to change the past, no matter which price she would have to pay. She would be in the place she believed was hers, not Regina's or anyone else's.


	7. The Jolly Roger (part 1)

**A/N: Hi again! I've decided to cut chapter 3x17 in two parts because I thought it would be too long to read in just one part since there are a lot of scenes that I've modified. So, here's the first part and I'll upload the second one as soon as I can.**

**Remember, I own nothing at all.**

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**7\. THE JOLLY ROGER.**

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest.  
**

"So, anything about my ship, Smee?"

"Nothing, sir."

Hook and Mr. Smee were walking towards Aurora's castle, some minutes after the 'incident' with Philip. The captain had sent William to do some research about the whereabouts of the Jolly Roger some days after the return from Storybrooke.

"That's a pity" Killian mumbled and then, he added in a louder tone "It's not like I have intentions to use it like in the old times but, you know, Smee, it's my ship, I need to know where and how it is."

"I know, captain, I know." The man said, nodding many times. Killian kept walking and, since his legs were longer than Smee's, he soon left his mate behind.

"After all these years," Killian spoke again "the Roger is like a person, mate, we've been through a lot... Do you remember Neverland, Smee?" he waited for an answer but it didn't come "Smee?"

He turned to see what he was doing instead of answering and, to his surprise, he found Smee lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What the...?" he mumbled, approaching the fallen one. Then, someone hit him on his back and he ended up lying near his mate, feeling a knife on his neck.

"Move, and I'll slit your throat." a female voice said.

"Not a good plan for you. I guess you don't know who I am." he said, looking at that red-haired woman he'd never seen before.

"I know exactly who you are, Captain Hook." she replied.

"Well, then, I'm at a disadvantage."

"My name's Ariel... And you're going to pay for what you've done."

"And what exactly have I done?" he asked.

"You've kidnapped prince Eric and you're going to bring him back to me... On your feet!" she shouted.

"I think this is a misunderstanding." he said as he stood up "The only prince I have problems with is Philip and I assure you that kidnapping him has never crossed my mind. I would have to bear his stupidity." he told her, not knowing exactly why.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she asked aggressively, still threatening him with the knife. "I know you have Eric."

Before she could react, Killian stole Ariel the knife and trapped her in his arms, preventing her from moving.

"And why are you so sure?" he asked.

"Because I know the ship he was taken to... the Jolly Roger."

* * *

**Present- Storybrooke**

Killian had received a call from Mr. Smee early in the morning, asking him to go to the harbor to talk about an urgent issue. He'd said goodbye to his family and told Aurora he'd be back soon.

When he arrived the harbor, he stared at the sea until his old mate appeared with his inseparable red knitted hat.

"So, what was so important to talk about, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked.

"It's just... well..." Smee hesitated "Lately I've come across some of the men, you know, the crew... your crew."

"My former crew" Killian corrected him.

"Yes, sir, yes. And we were wondering when... no, no... if we would return to the pirating business sometime."

Killian sighed and took some time before asking.

"Mr Smee..." he spoke at last, putting his fake hand on one of the other man's shoulders "I thought you were an observant man. Why on earth would I return to the business?"

"I know, sir, I know. You've got a family now and... and she's beautiful if I'm allowed to say it..."

"Smee, shut up." Hook warned him.

"Yes, captain."

"I don't need to be a pirate anymore, I left it, I found something better... much better."

"Captain, I agree with you, this place has its bright spots too, frozen yoghurt everytime I want it, for example. But don't tell me you don't miss that other life."

"It's over, Smee. You don't see the Jolly Roger around here, do you?"

"No, sir. Do you ever wonder where it is?"

"Yes, I won't deny that, but I'm not a pirate anymore, if someday I want to sail, I'll just need to get one of these" he said, pointing at the boats they could see.

"And the Wicked Witch?" William insisted "Do you want to have her here, threatening your family. We could use any of these ships and take them with us."

"Smee, Smee, Smee" Killian sighed, losing his patience "I thought you had some brains... I'll be direct: I have no intentions of leaving Storybrooke. My family has a better future here than the one I would provide them if we left this town. Full stop." he made a pause "If you and the rest want to do so, then go ahead. But let me remember you that you've already been a rat and you are very likely to become another animal if you try to cross the town line." Then, he continued "Do you want some advice? Leave it, pirates are very old-fashioned in this land. Take a course, find a job, court someone."

Then, he saw Emma walking towards him, accompanied by Henry. When she saw that Killian was busy, she stopped but he made a gesture with his good hand, telling her to approach. Henry stood behind her, playing his video game.

"Now, if you've finished, I guess someone needs me." he told Smee, who said goodbye and walked on the opposite direction.

"Morning, Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked her.

"Wasn't he a rat?" she asked looking at the distant Smee.

"In some aspects, he still is" Killian answered.

"Never mind" Emma said "I was wondering if you could take care of Henry again."

"Busy?" he simply asked.

"Regina needs to train me in magic. We think that together we'll be able to defeat the Wicked Witch... but you don't have to, I mean, I understand you want to spend more time with Aurora and your son now that we're more free, I don't want to abuse..." she was cut by the captain.

"Swan, there's no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I am. She'll understand."

"Okay" Emma agreed. "Henry likes you, you see." Killian nodded.

"He'll be fine. Go with Regina, embrace that power that I know is inside you." he said. "It's what make you the savior."

"I'm not embracing anything. I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure everyone here is safe. After that, I'm done." she explained, fed up with all that 'savior' issue.

"Done with what, exactly?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"He doesn't belong here. Not anymore." Emma said, looking at Henry. "He belongs in the real world, in New York, and the life that he remembers. It was good... And it didn't involve vile villains."

"You didn't listen to what I told you yesterday, did you?"

"I did, but I won't change my mind." she answered, sighing "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a strict teacher waiting for me. Have fun."

"You too."

Emma told Henry to join Killian and the boy did it with a smile on his face.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Relax, lad. I need to make a call first" Killian answered, taking his mobile phone from his pocket "Why don't you keep playing with your... that?"

He walked a couple of steps from Henry, taking the phone to his ear.

"Aurora, listen, I'm afraid I won't be able to return home right now."

"Has anything happened?" she asked from the other side.

"No, no don't worry. It's just that Swan's asked me to take care of Henry again."

"Oh... fine." she said, not very convinced.

"It's not fine." he replied "I know I should be spending this day with you and Allan but... she's a friend."

"Killian, it is, seriously." she insisted.

"Your voice doesn't show the same."

"It's just that... you know, since we arrived here you always leave, you always have something to do."

"I have responsibilities, you know it."

"I know, I know, I'm not annoyed about that. I like it. It's just that I'd got used to be with you all day in the Enchanted Forest... and now I miss you." she confessed.

"But that's easy to solve, love. When I return the lad to his mother I'll be all yours... And I'll tell you something else: when we're done with the Wicked Witch and her flying monkeys and Allan is old enough, we'll go on a trip, alright? Just point to a spot on the map and there we'll go."

"Without the Jolly Roger?"

"There are many options apart from the ship, love." he perceived a change on her voice when she spoke again:

"Do you promise?"

"Aye, I do." he answered very convinced. "Well, I'd like to keep speaking with you but I've got a lad to make a man out of."

"Yes, of course" she said. He would swear she was trying not to laugh "Have fun. I love you."

"Me too" he said "Kiss Allan for me. Bye."

He hung up and waked towards Henry again.

"Alright, lad. What do you want to do?" he asked.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest**

Aurora was taking care of the plants in her castle when she saw Killian approaching it, but he wasn't alone. With him there were Mr. Smee and a red-haired woman she'd never seen before. Intrigued, she left her task and walked to the castle's main door.

"How are you, love?" Killian asked her as a greeting, kissing her briefly.

"Fine" she simply answered "Has anything happened?"

"Yeah" he sighed "This is Ariel." he introduced them. "She has some news about the Jolly Roger."

"Really?" Aurora asked "Where is it?"

"Stolen. Where? Ariel thinks she'll be able to find the exact place." he took air to keep speaking but she talked before:

"What you're trying to say is that you want to go with her?" she asked. "Don't get offended" she added, talking to Ariel.

"No offense" the mermaid answered.

"I have to find it, Aurora, it'll only take a few days" he explained "I'm really, really, sorry to leave you here but..."

"Hey, it's fine." she cut him "I know how important your ship is for you. And believe it or not I can survive without you." she added with a smirk.

"Why don't I take you to Snow's castle? You'll be safer there." Killian suggested.

"That's not necessary. We're not alone here anymore, you know."

"Smee, Ariel, if you don't mind..." he said, taking Aurora by her waist and separating from them "And the Wicked Witch?"

"You heard her: we don't interfere in her plans and she leaves us alone. I'll be fine."

"I'd be more relaxed if at least you asked your warrior friend to keep you company."

"Alright, I will" she agreed. "By the way, who has the Jolly Roger now?"

"Another pirate, but don't worry, he doesn't represent a threat to me." he answered, using the most carefree tone he was able to.

.

On the next day, everything was ready for the adventure. Mr. Smee and Ariel were waiting outside for the captain, who was saying goodbye to Aurora in the castle's hall.

"Once we find some men to come with us, we won't lose a single minute. That rat will regret the day he put a finger on my ship." he explained.

"Be careful" she said.

"I will. You wouldn't forgive me if I didn't return to you" he replied with a smirk.

"No, I wouldn't." she smiled.

"Take care, alright?" she nodded and he put his good hand on her baby bump "If you don't feel well..."

"I know" she kissed him "We'll be fine." he kissed her again.

"I'll come back soon" he said, caressing her belly and cupping her cheek with his fake hand. "Be a good boy, lad." he added before starting walking towards the door.

"What if it's a girl?" she teased him, making him stop walking.

"Yeah, sure" he answered with a smirk, turning his head and, after that, he went out of the building, leaving Aurora standing there and shaking her head with a smile.

When he reunited with Ariel and Mr Smee, Killian was already focused on the 'rescue mission', but Mr. Smee cut his thoughts.

"Captain, why didn't you tell the princess who the thief really was?"

"Because I don't want to worry her, specially being alone and in her condition." he answered "Even she has heard about Blackbeard."


	8. The Jolly Roger (part 2)

**7B. THE JOLLY ROGER (Part 2)**

**Present- Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret and David were walking on the beach, near the waves, trying to understand the fact that Henry preferred to spend time with Killian instead of with them when a crowd which was standing in front of something caught their attention.

When they approached the group, they found out that the thing they were looking at with such a big interest was a human being and had a name: Ariel, the mermaid, who was sitting on a rock, exhausted and shaking because of the cold.

It seemed that the red-haired was unable to tell them her story in that state, so they called Granny to ask her if she could bring something warm for her. Once the old woman had appeared with it and Ariel had drunk a couple of sips, she spoke at last.

"I've been under the seas, searching" she explained. "I've travelled to every known realm looking for Prince Eric."

"So he's missing? For how long?" Mary Margaret asked.

"After Pan failed, I woke up here, like everybody else, but he wasn't there and I couldn't find him. I didn't understand what happened until I overheard everybody saying that we had all gone to the Enchanted Forest and been there for a year without knowing it."

"So you still don't know what happened to him..." Snow guessed.

"That's why I came back here. I thought maybe I'd overlooked something, that he'd be here, but obviously, you haven't seen him."

"We're sorry. We've been trying to piece together what happened. All we know is that we're up against Regina's sister, the Wicked Witch."

"Do you think she might be responsible for Eric's disappearance?"

"Without our memories it's impossible to know everything, I'm sorry, honey." Mary Margaret apologized.

"But we'll find it out." David added.

"Let's do something," Snow decided "we'll take you with us, to Granny's diner. You must be hungry, honey. And then, we'll think about what we can do."

"We could ask Belle for help, or the Blue Fairy." Charming suggested.

"Sure" his wife agreed and, with Granny's help, they took the poor girl to the establishment.

.

When they arrived Granny's diner they found Killian and Henry sitting at a distant table, playing dice. Suddenly, Mary Margaret had an idea and called the former pirate, who left the boy playing by himself at their table and approached the little group.

"Killian, this is Ariel, a friend of ours" Snow explained when the former pirate reached their place "She's looking for someone who didn't return to Storybrooke with the rest of us. I thought that, since you know the sea so well, maybe you could help us to figure out what happened to him."

"I don't know how, I'm as amnesic as you." Killian answered. "But who's that person?"

"Her love, Prince Eric. He's from a maritime kingdom and loved sailing."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard about him."

"We expected so, but maybe you know some place where somebody could have got stranded while sailing or something like that." Mary Margaret insisted.

"Sea monsters?" David tried to help.

"I don't know, mate. I'll try to think about it. Don't you have any hints about him?" he asked Ariel.

"Nothing" she answered "How can it be possible? How could he vanish without a trace?" she asked to no one. Then, Mary Margaret had an idea:

"That's it" she said "Our objects were brought here with the curse, weren't they? And we all know where some of them end up, don't we?"

"Mr Gold's shop" David said with a low voice. His wife nodded. "And if we find something of Eric's, we can use a locator spell to track him."

"Good luck then, mates" Killian said and started walking towards Henry.

"I'd prefer that you came too" Ariel told him shyly, making him stop and go back to where she was.

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you're a seaman like Eric, I could need you... if you don't have anything else to do, of course." she explained.

"You should come with us" David agreed.

"And the lad?" David saw then the opportunity to show that Snow and him weren't boring at all.

"Mary Margaret and I can take over" he answered. Killian sighed:

"Could we talk in private, mate?" he asked David, who went with him to a corner of Granny's "Are you sure this is a good idea? Let's be honest there's only one obvious explanation why the little mermaid here can't find her prince. He's dead. There's no reason to ply her with false hope."

"In my experience, there's no such thing." David replied "You just have to believe."

And wishing him good luck, David sent Killian to join Ariel in her search for Eric.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina were in the former Evil Queen's vaults, looking for something that the blonde didn't know among all the magical stuff Regina had there.

"So, while we're here, who's looking after Henry?" the queen asked "The Charmings?"

"Actually, Hook is" Emma answered, not knowing how Regina would react.

"Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Hook's good with Henry, and Henry likes him." the blonde explained.

"He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand." Regina replied.

"Used to have" Emma corrected her.

"Excuse me if I worry." Regina continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"I trust him, he's always been a good man in the inside and he's changed during this couple of years. He left piracy and everything." Emma sighed "And he's a father now, you know. I think you should give him more credit."

"Okay, I don't need you to sell me the virtues of your dear friend Hookie 2.0." the queen said with an annoyed look "Can we get down to business?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's start with roots for incantations." she said, taking an old book.

And they kept with the blonde's magical training.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest**

That little mermaid was more annoying than she seemed, or at least that was Killian's opinion after walking through the forest with her for some hours, in which she'd complained, they'd argued a little and had ended up stopping because of an incident with her cloak. Before starting walking again, Killian asked her something:

"Do you realize that you might not find him or survive?"

"I will" she answered with conviction.

"Didn't you see the fear Black Beard's name struck into poor Smee? You don't become a pirate captain through mercy. If I were you, I would prepare myself for the worst."

"I won't" the same convinced tone again.

"Why are you so sure?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have left your wife if you'd been sure you were going to die."

"Good observation." he admitted.

"Seems interesting that story of yours." she commented "I thought a pirate's life was forever."

"Perhaps there's another ending you didn't know about." he made a little pause "Let's go, the Jolly Roger's waiting for me."

"And Eric" she added, following the captain.

.

When the night had just fallen, they arrived the harbor they'd been heading to: the Jolly Roger was there. Killian stared at it, his eyes full of excitement.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll soon be back in my loving arms." he whispered.

"You realize you're talking to a boat, don't you?" Ariel asked surprised.

"This is more than a boat. It's like a lover but without sex" he answered.

"Lovely" she replied with sarcasm. Then, he took a look at the men who accompanied them, including Mr. Smee and got into the ship.

"Stand at attention, mates!" Killian said once he'd put his feet on the deck "Now boarding the ship the rightful captain of the Jolly Roger. If the coward who tried stealing it from me would kindly show his face, I'll give him the punishment he deserves."

"Gladly" said a deep voice "But it's not me who'll be punished. You want your ship back? Then take it." Blackbeard challenged him, showing his sword.

"With pleasure" Killian replied.

The fight started, only the sound of the swords and the continuous taunts of the two fighters could be heard. It was hard, each one of them was a real expert on that but, in the end, Killian managed to pull his opponent down, putting his sword's point on Blackbeard's throat. Then, when he was about to end with the pirate's life, he heard a voice behind him:

"Wait! Eric's not on board." it was Ariel, who else? "You have to get him to tell you where he is."

"You heard the lady." Killian told Blackbeard "Where is he?"

"So, that's what this was? A rescue mission for some wench?" the pirate laughed "They were right about you, Hook. You have gone soft."

"I can either make this painful or quite painful." Hook threatened him "Now answer!"

"I have him stashed safe and sound on a deserted island. Only I know where. I was planning to ransom him when the time was right."

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it." Ariel said desperate.

"Money's not what I'm after anymore." Blackbeard said with a smile.

"Then what do you want?"

"The satisfaction of proving Captain Hook's gone soft and is no longer a pirate." the smile didn't disappear from Blackbeard's face.

"How are you gonna prove that?" Killian asked.

"By giving you a choice. Surrender the Jolly Roger to me, and I'll tell you where I'm holding her prince. Or refuse, and he dies along with me."

The time seemed to stop. In that same second, a thought crossed Killian's mind: if he killed Blackbeard, he'd have his beloved ship back, Ariel would be able to manage and he could take Aurora and their unborn child wherever they wanted, he could show them parts of the world she'd never dreamed of and the adventures could go on, a whole world of possibilities. Who cared about a prince he'd never seen when Hook had the opportunity to defeat the notorious Blackbeard so nobody would ever doubt that, pirate or not, he was someone who nobody should have problems with? The temptation was too strong.

"Mr Smee!" he ordered at last. His selfish side had taken over "The plank!"

"No!" Ariel shouted "You promised me!... Please. Where's the good man I met yesterday? The one that has a woman and a son waiting for him? What about that other ending you told me about?" Killian stared at her "Aren't there more important things than an old ship? What will she think? Is this the example you want to give to your child?" she let go all those questions without even breathing.

Killian looked down to the floor. She was right, how could he have been so blind?

"Mr Smee" he finally spoke "Bring that scum here."

Ariel smiled at him thankfully and Smee made Blackbeard stand a couple of steps from them.

"Where is Eric?" Killian asked.

"Hangman's Island" he answered with a proud smile "Now, if you don't mind, I'd want you to release me and leave my ship, Captain Softie." he laughed.

"Let's go" Hook told Ariel and the rest and, turning their backs to Blackbeard, they started to walk.

"Have fun changing diapers." Blackbeard said, still laughing. Before he could react, Killian turned back and slashed his cheek with his sword, needing just a couple of seconds. Feeling the blood rolling down his face, the pirate stopped laughing.

"Just a little reminder of the battle in which Killian Jones beat you and pardoned your miserable life, so you'll be careful just in case our paths cross again. Maybe you won't be so lucky" he threatened him.

Nobody said another word and, when Hook and the others were finally out of the ship, Ariel was the first one to speak:

"Thank you so much... how can I... ?" Killian interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter, go and find Eric" he said.

"Pirates really can change" she commented and, suddenly, she had her arms around Killian, hugging him "Thank you."

"Good luck" he said when they separated "Maybe when we meet again you'll have good news to tell me."

"Sure" she answered with a wide smile "Take care!" and, with that two words, she jumped from the dock and disappeared under the sea.

* * *

**Present- Storybrooke**

David's car was out of control through Storybrooke's main street, destroying everything it found on its way. At least Henry was having fun, but his grandparents were about to suffer a heart attack. Snow had even covered her face with her hands, not wanting to see that disaster for any longer.

Then, she heard a voice on her back:

"Snow... what's happened?" it was Aurora, who was in the middle of a walk with her son.

"This husband of mine..." she answered with a sigh "He's insisted on teaching Henry how to drive and you're seeing the result."

"Is Killian with them?" she asked a bit worried.

"No, she's had to go on a mission and we've stayed with Henry, didn't you know it?" Aurora shook her head "Well, it's nothing you have to worry about, Ariel, my mermaid friend, appeared looking for his love, Eric, and Killian agreed to help her."

"Oh, fine." she said, remembering their phone conversation.

"I know it's a pity" Snow said "But he was the right person to do it." Aurora nodded. "Why don't we leave David to deal with the consequences of his acts and go to have a drink at Granny's?" she suggested.

"Okay" the princess agreed with a sigh.

* * *

**Present**

The search was over. Killian was standing on the docks, watching a crying Ariel moving away from where, a couple of minutes before, they'd found out that Eric was gone forever. They'd found his cloak in Mr. Gold's shop and, with the help of Belle, they'd used a spell on it so it could lead them to the prince, but it led to no one, it just disappeared under the sea. Ariel had cried on his shoulder and Killian had hugged her. Finally, with a soft 'thank you', she'd started walking towards the town. Hook felt bad, really bad for the end of that story and then, he made a decision:

"Ariel, wait!" he said, walking quickly towards her. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Find some place to spend the empty life I'm going to live." she answered with tears still rolling down her face.

"You don't have to. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. But you can't surrender, things change, everyone can start over."

"Did you lose someone then?" she asked.

"Yeah. Her name was Milah. I thought she was the love of my life, until I found someone else." he smiled briefly "I'm not telling you that you will completely forget about Eric, but you'll think about him in another way when you find a new love, someone who'll heal you and make everything alright, and then you'll be more happy than you'd ever expected." he explained, feeling a bit embarrassed for confessing that.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"Not yet, but it doesn't matter, I'd go to the end of the world for her."

"Would you do anything?"

"Without any doubts, and you... " he couldn't continue because Ariel said something that made him freeze on the spot:

"You've made a terrible mistake"

"Excuse me?" he asked really astonished.

"A pirate can't become a honest man, it could be the beginning of the end."

"What the...?"

Ariel smiled and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke to be replaced by the Wicked Witch herself.

"Surprise" she said with a wide smile.

"Where's Ariel?" he asked with an aggressive voice.

"The little mermaid? She's never been here. She found her prince and they live happily together far away from here." Zelena explained "And let me tell you that you helped her in her quest... how generous, letting another pirate keep your ship in exchange of information about Eric's whereabouts. Captain Softie you were called then. I have spies everywhere." Killian listened to her wide-eyed "And by doing so, you showed me how... pliable you are.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Simple" she threw a handful of green powder to his face "Now you're cursed. Your lips, more specifically. Kiss Emma Swan's lips and her powers will be removed. Everything that makes her the savior will fade away."

"Why would I kiss her? I'm not in love with her." he asked with a smirk.

"Nobody does." Zelena answered "I could have used anyone else but, what can I say? I'm a morbid, and Emma trusts you so much..." she spoke with a sweet tone "She's done it even when nobody believed in you."

"You want me to give her the Judas' kiss." he guessed. "But you won't succeed, I'll tell her and she'll defeat you."

The witch laughed, delighted with her wicked plan.

"I don't think so, my darling" she said "Your lips will touch hers because of a simple fact: you'd do anything to protect your lovely princess and your little son." Killian's face got pale. "You've just said that."

"Don't dare to touch them" he threatened her.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" her smile didn't fade away "I'll give you three opportunities: if a day passes and you haven't kissed her, I'll kill her son, her beloved Henry, that will break her heart, don't you think?. If you tell her then or let another day pass without tasting her lips, then I'll take her father, your dear friend David, poor guy. Take it as a second warning. After that, if there's no kiss, there won't be another opportunity, I won't have mercy and it would be a pity: those poor innocents whose only guilt was to have a heartless scoundrel as their father and partner."

"I'll stop you" he said, almost whispering.

"Please, don't make me laugh." she giggled and then, in a serious tone, she added "The choice is yours: Emma and co's trust or the safety of your family... I'm sure we both know the answer." and she disappeared into another green cloud.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest**

Killian arrived Aurora's castle the morning after letting Blackbeard take his ship. The princess was inside it, reading in their bedroom.

"Hey" she said when he'd entered the room and went to hug him "Are you fine? Did you take the ship back?"

"Not exactly" he answered with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, finishing with the hug and looking him in the eyes.

"I fought the scum who had it and I beat him but... well..." he didn't know how to continue "He only wanted to make a deal: the Roger in exchange of information about where Ariel's prince was." he inhaled deeply "I accepted." she hugged him again and he let her do, quite surprised.

"Killian, what you did was so... I'm so proud of you." she couldn't help laughing "You did the right thing."

"And showed everyone that I've become soft and I'm not a pirate anymore." he replied with annoyance.

"I thought you didn't care about it."

"I don't, I left piracy some time ago, you know, and I don't regret it." she smiled. "But I'll miss my Jolly Roger." he added with a sad look.

"I know." she really did.

"Bah, I'll get over it" he said "Our child is going to know the sea with or without it. And for me, I don't need a ship to have some action." he winked at her.

"Killian..." she raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't meaning what you think I was... well, maybe a little." he kissed her with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard a tapping on the window. It was a dove with a message for them. Hook opened the window and took the piece of paper. It was from Snow and David. He read it and his eyes went wide open while his face showed worry.

"Is everything alright?" Aurora asked when she saw his expression.

"It's from Snow... she's expecting another baby." he explained.

"Another baby..." she repeated, remembering what the Wicked Witch had told them during her visit.

"You're thinking the same as me, aren't you?"

"That's the baby she wants" she said, with a worried look too. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

**Present - Storybrooke**

Killian was walking upstairs, his mind too busy processing everything Zelena had told him and trying to decide what to do. Then, when he was about to reach his loft's door, he heard a voice coming from the stairs leading to the third floor:

"Hook."

"Swan." the blonde was standing there, accompanied by Regina.

"Why isn't Henry with you?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, he's with his grandparents. I had to help someone else" and he explained her everything that had happened with 'Ariel'. He obviously didn't tell her anything about Zelena and he just said that they'd found out where Eric was and Ariel had gone to that realm, to look for him. And, to Killian's surprise, Emma and Regina decided to watch her using a mirror to make sure she and the prince were fine.

"There's no need. I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, it's bad form to spy on such a private affair." he tried to convince them while they entered the Charmings' loft.

But they ignored him and did it. The mirror showed Ariel and Eric, spending time happily in a beach. Killian sighed with relief. Then, they heard how the door opened and Mary Margaret, David and a delighted Henry came into the loft. After a conversation about what they'd been doing, Snow and David were told about how Ariel's story had finished.

"A happy ending" Mary concluded.

"Well, maybe our luck's about to change. Dinner at Granny's?" David suggested.

"Can I drive?" Henry asked. He got a definite 'no' as an answer.

"Why don't you call Aurora and join us?" Emma told Killian "Bring the baby too, it's just Granny's."

"I'll ask her if she wants to go, but I'm not on the mood." he answered. "Perhaps next time."

"Okay, if you change your mind, you know where we are" she agreed.

Killian said goodbye to the group and left the loft, heading to his own one. Aurora was there when he came into it.

"Aurora, I..." he started.

"How has it been?" she asked without letting him continue "The mermaid's issue, I mean. Snow told me about it."

"Fine." he simply answered.

"Has anything happened?" she asked.

"Why would anything happen?" he said curtly.

"Killian, don't tell me you're not worried about something because..." she tried to talk to him, but he didn't let her.

"It's fine, Aurora, everything's fine." he said, trying to use a more careless tone "Emma and the Charmings have invited us to have dinner with them at Granny's. You can take Allan and join them if you want."

"And you?"

"I need some fresh air." he simply said and took the doorknob.

"But..."

"I'll return soon" he said and went out of the loft, closing the door behind him. Aurora wouldn't see him again until he came home right after the dawn.


	9. Bleeding through (part 1)

**8\. BLEEDING THROUGH (Part 1)  
**

The first sun rays were entering through the loft's windows when Killian closed its door behind him. To his surprise, Aurora was awake, sitting on the couch. She'd turned her head to face him when she'd heard the key on the door.

"You're awake" he observed, still standing where he was.

"I couldn't sleep." they whispered so Allan wouldn't wake up. "You had me worried."

"You didn't have to. I can take care of myself." he replied. His tone reminded Aurora of the one he'd used the evening before.

"Where have you been?" she asked while he was taking off his coat.

"At Smee's." it was true, in part: he'd been wandering through the deserted streets, thinking about Zelena's curse until he'd reached the Rabbit Hole. Unable to avoid the temptation to have some rum, he'd come into it, finding Smee there. In the end, he'd been spending the rest of the night at the man's home.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he didn't look at her.

"Why have you slept at Smee's home?"

"I don't want to talk about it now." he said and headed to the bedroom but Aurora stood up and took him by his left arm, making him stop.

"What are you hiding from me, Killian?" she asked, trying to make some eye contact.

"Nothing." at last he was looking at her.

"I know something happens to you." she said, marking every syllable "The way you behaved yesterday says it all."

"It had been a bad day, that's all."

"Killian, I may not have Emma's superpower but I know you, and I know when you're not telling me everything."

"Don't tell me about Swan now." he replied, raising his voice.

"So it has to do with her." she guessed.

"Nothing has to do with her because there's nothing you have to worry about." He spoke quickly, as if he wanted to end up with that uneasy conversation.

"What happened while you were with Ariel?" she insisted.

"Yes, something happened, so what? That's not your business." his voice raised again, and so did hers:

"Oh, your safety is not my business."

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself and my problems. Thanks for worrying, but I've been in far worse situations before. I'll come through this too."

"At least you could tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"You can't. This is something I must solve by myself."

"Oh, I forgot you're the great Captain Hook who doesn't need anyone and always works alone." she replied with sarcasm. "How can you be so selfish? You're not alone anymore, just in case you don't remember it." her tone became more aggressive.

"Leave it, okay? Leave it." his voice was filled with anger.

"I think I have the right to know what happens, specially if you're in danger." she insisted, getting angry too.

"Nobody's said I'm in danger." he replied, raising his voice again. When Aurora spoke again, she had a sparkle in her eyes:

"Alright, alright, I get it, after all we've been through, you don't trust me to help you with your burden. Am I wrong?"

"Listen, this" he pointed to himself "is the man you decided to spend you life with, and you have to accept that he's not the docile and gentle prince you used to be with. If you like it, then fine, If you don't... that's your problem."

They were unaware of the (pretty loud) tone their voices had reached until they heard Allan cry in the bedroom.

"Great. You've awakened him." she said, heading to pick up the boy.

"Ah, now it's my fault..." he replied angrily "Alright" he said, walking quickly towards the door and taking his coat again.

"Where are you going now?" she asked, walking towards him with Allan in her arms.

"Away from here." he answered without looking at her. And he went out of the loft, slamming the door and leaving a petrified Aurora inside.

* * *

**Flashback- Enchanted Forest**

She'd seen Rumple's how body absorbed Neal's one just the night before and then Belle was heading to tell Snow, Regina and Charming about those news. What she didn't expect when she entered their castle was to find Aurora and Hook with them.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a visit" she said, giving a cold greeting gesture to Killian and approaching Aurora. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" the princess answered with a smile, caressing her seven-month belly.

"How many weeks are left until the big day?" Belle asked with curiosity.

"Only eight" Aurora said, still smiling.

"Although it could be in a rush and come much earlier" David commented, remembering Emma's birth. Hook went a bit pale.

"Don't tell me that, mate" he said. David smirked.

"Well, Belle, what about you?" Snow asked, finishing with that conversation before it was too late "When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst."

"We went off to see if we could revive The Dark One." Belle explained and then she told them everything she'd lived since they did so, including the fact that now Zelena had the dagger to control Rumple. That made them discuss about the convenience of announcing Snow's pregnancy.

"We don't even know what this wicked witch wants." David tried to talk some sense into a determined Snow.

They didn't perceive the glance Killian and Aurora exchanged. He nodded briefly and, taking some air, she spoke:

"Actually, we do." her confession was followed by some seconds of silence "She wants your baby" she told the Charmings at the same time Killian put his good hand on her waist.

"What?" David asked, totally astonished.

"She needs a baby for something important, we don't know what it is." Aurora continued "She came to us to..." she hesitated when she remembered that night. Killian finished the sentence for her.

"To check if our baby could be the one she was looking for, but he wasn't."

"She said there was just one baby left who she could use, we didn't know she was referring to yours." the princess continued with a guilty look "I'm so sorry, when we learned about it we didn't know what to do and just let all this time pass. She'd threatened us." her hand was on her belly again.

"Aye, she did." Killian confirmed "I'm really sorry. We've come hoping to arrive at a decision depending on what we found here. That witch thinks your baby is kind of... powerful in some way." he added.

"Oh, yes, I believe it is" said a voice coming from the outside. When they looked on its direction, they saw the Wicked Witch flying through the open space with her inseparable broomstick. She landed and stood in front of the group with a smirk. There hadn't passed two seconds when Snow talked:

"What do you want with our baby?"

"Calm down, sweetie." Zelena said with a wide smile "We don't want to harm that beautiful little thing inside you." she walked a couple of steps towards Snow and paralyzed her. That was what David had been waiting for: he drew his sword and threatened her with it.

"Stay away from my wife!" he shouted. Killian did the same, protecting Aurora with his left arm and Regina tried to talk to her older sister, telling her that that issue was between them two, nobody else, but it didn't work and everyone ended up frozen on the spot.

Scared, they saw how Zelena put his hands on Snow's little baby bump and an even more dangerous smile appeared on her green face.

"This child shall do quite nicely." she said "So take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours will be mine." she concluded her speech with a devilish smirk and turned to face the exit.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." she stopped when she'd walked just two steps and unfroze everyone, but that wasn't what she'd forgotten. "Now that I've got what I want... your baby is disposable." she turned to face Aurora before anybody could react and threw a green ray directly to her stomach. Its strength made her scream at the same time she was thrown to the floor. The group forgot about Zelena and went running to see what she'd done to the princess "Nobody betrays me and escapes without paying the price."

Aurora was definitely not fine: extremely pale and unable to move because of the pain, she was making efforts not to scream again and kept a hand on her aching belly.

"Oh my god" Belle said, her eyes fixed on the blood drops she'd just found on the floor. Killian saw them too and, unable to contain his anger, he stood up and took his sword, ready to attack Zelena, who had taken her broomstick.

"You damn bitch!" he shouted, running towards the witch. But it was too late, she'd started flying and, waving her hand as if she were a queen, she flew through the window.

"Have a nice day!" was the last words he heard from her, accompanied by a satisfied laugh.

"Hook!" David's voice sounded on his back. The prince was carrying Aurora in his arms. "Forget about her. We have to hurry up." and without saying another word, he started walking quickly through a corridor with everyone else in tow until he reached a bedroom and put Aurora on the bed. A new amount of blood drops spotted the white sheets. Killian went straight to take Aurora's hand, kissing her forehead and not wanting to see what was happening. 'Hold on' he told her.

"I need a blanket" Snow said, wanting to give Aurora some more privacy. Belle covered the blue-eyed princess' body with it, allowing Snow to take a look at her.

"What?" Killian asked with the anxiety reflected on his face. Snow ignored him and told her step mother to approach her.

"There's more and more blood" she whispered "Regina, you have to do something."

"Emmm..." the former Evil Queen felt insecure; she'd been trained in dark magic, not to be a healer.

"The baby's dying." Snow's voice made her react. She put both hands on Aurora's belly, so concentrated that she even closed her eyes. The princess started to feel a tingling inside her, joining the pain.

"He's still alive, I can feel it" she said. Expectant, nobody dared to move a single muscle. They remained in those positions for at least ten minutes, or even more, no one bothered to count them.

"Come on, boy, come on" Regina whispered.

"Boy?" Killian asked, snapping out of his lethargy.

"That's what I've said" the queen answered, without looking away from her own hands. The former pirate smiled slightly.

Some minutes passed in which Aurora felt how the pain slowly faded away. Finally, Regina finished her task. With a sigh, she looked at the expectant group.

"I've been able to stop the curse." she explained. Hook sighed with relief and kissed Aurora with a smile "There's no more dark magic inside her and the baby's life is safe, but maybe just for the moment. I don't know how much damage the spell has inflicted and he's surely quite weak after the attack, so anything can happen. You must take good care of her."

"Thank you" Aurora said weakly, with tears rolling down her face. She took Regina's hand and squeezed it a little. Killian thanked her too.

"You're welcome." the queen answered, not very sure about how to deal with that kind of situations. "This is not over, you need to rest."

"We'll take care of you, honey" Snow said, caressing Aurora's cheek.

"And we'll be prepared for it" Belle said, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"To the library." she answered as if it were obvious and they saw her smile for the first time. "The more knowledge we acquire, the better nurses we'll become." And, after saying that, she went out of the room.

"Well, I'd better let you rest too" Regina said, walking towards the exit. Killian separated from Aurora's side and followed her to the corridor.

"Regina, wait..." he told her, who stopped and faced him "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done."

"Don't think about that now."

"No, seriously. I owe you my son's life, and I don't know a bigger debt than that." he said. "I have to return you the favour somehow."

"Then someday you'll figure out what to do." she told him, wanting to finish with the conversation "But, for now, stay with your princess. She needs you."

And, without saying another word, she walked through the corridor and turned left, disappearing from Killian's sight.

* * *

**Present.**

Three hours had passed since Killian had left the loft with that slam when Aurora heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Emma on the other side.

"Hi" the blonde said. Aurora answered with another 'hi'. "Is Killian home?"

"No, he's not." she simply answered, not knowing exactly what to say. "But come in."

"Okay" Emma said, letting Aurora close the door behind them "I need him to help us with another try to know more about Zelena. We want to contact Cora's spirit, very funny, I know." she added when she saw Aurora's surprised face "Did he tell you where he went?"

"No... You can ask Smee, maybe he knows something." the sadness on her voice made Emma suspect.

"Aurora, has anything happened?" she asked her, furrowing her brow. The princess nodded.

"Yeah... we've argued." her eyes went wet again when she remembered what had happened.

"Oh, why?" Emma asked sympathetically. They both sat on the couch.

"Something happens to him but he doesn't want to tell me anything. He came home just to tell me that I could go to Granny's with you and that he needed some fresh air and then he just left" Aurora explained "He was out during all the night and when he returned... well, that's when everything happened. You know, I said, he said... He ended up leaving again." she finished her story with a sigh.

"And you haven't known anything about him since then" Emma guessed. The princess shook her head.

"I'm worried about him, Emma, and he doesn't let me in."

"Hey..." the blonde hugged her, seeing how sad she was "Everything will be fine, you'll solve this... and, if not, I'll kick his pirate ass until he comes here to apologize."

Aurora laughed a little.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll try to talk to him if I find him" Emma said, looking Aurora in the eyes.

"You don't have to, you've got enough problems to deal with..."

"As your main sponsor I can't let it be and do nothing." Aurora smiled again, remembering that the blonde had always supported their relationship. "And now I'd better head to Regina's if I want to say hi to Cora." they stood up "Is Allan sleeping?"

"Maybe he's already awake. Do you want to see him before you leave?" she asked. Emma nodded with a simple 'Of course' and they headed to the bedroom.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest**

When Aurora opened her eyes, almost everything was dark. The only light came from a candelabra on a distant table, barely illuminating the bedroom. She'd fallen asleep right after Killian had returned with her after speaking with Regina. He was there then, sitting by her side.

"Hey" he said cupping her cheek and kissing her "How do you feel?" he caressed her face with his thumb.

"Better" she simply answered with a weak smile. "What time is it?"

"About one in the morning. You can fall asleep again if you want, I'll be here."

"I'm hungry." she said as if she was apologizing, making him smile.

"We expected so. I'll bring you something to eat." he said, standing up.

"Wait" she took his hook. "Stay with me, just two minutes."

"As you wish" he agreed, sitting down again.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" she asked him, caressing her belly.

"Of course." he answered with a smile and put his only hand near hers "He's survived the attack, which was the hardest part. And he's my son, he has the ability to survive anything in his genes." she giggled a little. "As long as you rest enough and we take care of you, nothing will happen to him."

"So it's officially _him..."_ she commented with a smile.

"Aye" he said, smiling proudly. "And he'll be the healthiest boy on earth."

"I hope so." she sighed. "Have you slept anything during these hours?"

"Not sleepy." he simply answered "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You should try. You need rest too."

"You two are far more important than my hours of sleep." he replied with a soft voice, moving one of her locks from her face. Then, Aurora's eyes opened widely. "What?" he asked worriedly.

"A kick." she answered, rubbing the spot where she'd felt the move. "He's woken up."

Killian kissed her lips and, putting his hand on hers, he leaned to kiss her belly through the blanket.

"Hey, how are you, lad? Because now we know you're a lad" he said, his head just a couple of centimeters from where the baby was. "We've had a huge shock today but you're strong and everything will be alright." Aurora smiled widely, looking down at him "Papa's here and he's going to take care of you and your mum." he kissed the same spot again while Aurora still felt the boy's movements.

"I hadn't felt him move since... you know." she commented with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He's going to be fine." he said, approaching her and giving her another kiss "And so you."

"I love you" that was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Me too" he said. They remained in silence for a whole minute, feeling how the baby moved under their hands. Finally, Killian spoke again "I'll go to fetch some food for you, alright?"

"Alright." she agreed.

Still smiling, he stood up and went out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Present.**

To Emma's surprise, Killian was sitting on an armchair when she arrived Regina's house and came into the room where the spiritualism session would take place. He was playing with a green apple, apparently too lost in his thoughts to notice Emma's arrival.

"I'd watch out for the apples in this house." she told him. He just sighed, not even looking at her. "It was a joke, where's your sense of humour?"

"Not on the mood." he just said. Emma didn't insist.

"I didn't expect to find you here" she commented.

"I came across your parents on Main Street" he summarized "And now that you're here, why don't we start?"

She didn't insist for the moment, he was right after all, they had more urgent issues to deal with. They sat at the table where the Charmings and Regina were and held hands, making a circle. The mayor's day hadn't started very well either: Zelena had sent Rumple to steal her heart, which had been kept safe by Robin since the day of the duel. None of them knew why the Wicked Witch wanted her sister's heart but then that she had it, they needed to know what she wanted. That was one of the reasons why they'd decided to summon Cora's spirit.

The experiment turned out to be a complete failure. No matter how much effort they put, Cora didn't answer their call and, finally, the communication with the other world was cut. The decided not to make another try. Cora definitely didn't want to talk to her daughter.  
They went out of the room and decided to go looking for Belle, hoping that she'd be able to help them with her books. Mary Margaret volunteered to stay with Regina.

"We need to talk" Emma told Killian as she started to walk downstairs. They left David behind, but he was too focused on saying goodbye to Mary Margaret to care about that.

"Of course, Swan, about what?"

"I've been at your house" she started. Killian stopped walking "Aurora's told me what's happened early this morning."

"All the couples argue." he replied, trying not to give importance to it.

"True." she agreed and took air to keep talking "But she's very worried about you. She's said you're in some kind of trouble."

"I told her she had nothing to worry about."

"And was it true?" she tried.

"Absolutely." Emma didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything and changed the subject:

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." he answered sincerely. "I don't feel proud of some things I told her."

"I know. She neither."

"Did she told you that?"

"No, but it wasn't difficult to guess." she said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Emma nodded.

"I know, as I know how rude you can become sometimes. And she does too... and still loves you."

In that moment, David joined them.

"Shall we go to see Belle?" he asked. Emma and Hook nodded.

"Think about it, okay?" she told Killian in a low tone. He answered with another nod.

As they walked towards the house's main door, they didn't notice that a magical wall had been built behind their backs, locking Regina and Mary Margaret.


	10. Bleeding through (part 2)

**A/N. Here's the 2nd part of 3x18. I don't know if it'll be a little confusing to read, if you want to let me know what you think, you know what to do ;) Ps. I've included a reference to BBC _Sherlock_, I couldn't help it, I love that series :) Thanks for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

* * *

**8B. BLEEDING THROUGH (PART 2)**

**Flashback- Enchanted Forest**

The morning after Zelena's 'friendly' visit, Snow had summoned the seven dwarfs to ask them to look for any clues to defeat the Wicked Witch. They'd only had to wait a couple of hours when Grumpy came back, representing his brothers. He found the Charmings reunited with some of their friends: Regina, Robin, Belle and Hook, who had separated from Aurora's side, leaving her sleeping (in his earlier visit, Doc had advised her to take as much rest as possible as a preventive measure, but it seemed that the baby was fine - they'd even heard his heartbeat with the help of that stethoscope of the dwarf's, which had made Aurora let out a couple of tears while Killian smiled widely by her side). They'd cast a protection spell on her bedroom, just in case Zelena appeared again to finish what she'd started.

The dwarf approached the group and sat in one of the chairs around the table.

"Grumpy, tell me you've found something." Snow told him.

"I've been to Blue, Tink... all the fairies. Nobody knows what to do." he explained "They've promised to look for enchanted items to destroy her, but they want you to know that it could take them ages, that witch's too powerful, they say."

"Then, waiting is the only thing we can do." David commented.

"I can't wait." Snow replied "I'm giving birth in less than six months." Her husband tried to calm her down:

"We have enough time."

"What if we don't? You've heard Grumpy, Blue is the most powerful source of magic we know and she doesn't know what to do."

"Aye, I agree with her highness," Killian said "that bitch..."

"Such language" Snow told him off.

"...can return any second to take her revenge on my family. As much as I love risks, I refuse to take this one. So, the sooner we defeat her, the better." Belle nodded in agreement. She still didn't trust Hook completely, but seeing how the captain had been by Aurora's side, taking care of her hour after hour, had made her realized that he should be given a chance.

"Thanks." Snow told them "I don't want any evil sorceress to threat the future of my child... again."

"To be fair, the first time, I was threatening you." Regina commented "Everyone else just became collateral damage."

"Remind me again why we forgave her." David asked his wife.

"Because I'm helping." Regina replied. "Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time."

"How?" Robin asked.

"We were warned." Snow explained "By Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, maybe he can warn you again." Grumpy suggested.

"Wait. You want to sneak into Rumple's castle, where he's being held captive by the Wicked Witch?" David asked him, wide-eyed.

"Name's Grumpy, not stupid." the dwarf defended himself.

"You're right." Snow told him, surprising everyone. "It's crazy, but for our child, we'll do whatever it takes."

"Heartwarming" Regina commented with sarcasm.

They agreed to do it, taking Belle as a guide and Robin as a specialist on breaking into that particular castle. Of course, Killian wouldn't go with them. After discussing the plan, Snow was the one to finish with the meeting:

"There's no time to lose." she said "Take whatever you need and I'll see you all at the main door in twenty minutes."

* * *

**Flashback - Rumplestiltskin's castle**

When, on that afternoon, the Wicked Witch came into the castle, she immediately knew that something was wrong. And, when she was going to undo the protection spells she'd put on the door leading to the room where Rumple's cage was, she discovered that someone (and she had a very close idea about who they were) had already broken them. With determination and a mixture of anger and worry inside her, she came into the room and walked straight to the cage, where Rumplestiltskin was absorbed on his spinning wheel.

"What's happened here?" she asked aggressively. "Who has broken into?"

"I spin the madness away, I spin the madness away..." the man answered, his eyes fixed on the wheel.

"I will ask you one more time, what the hell's happened here?"

"Everyday like the one before, everyday like the one before," Rumple repeated like a mantra "Everyday like the one before... hearing voices in my head, spinning the madness away..."

"You're not leaving me another option" she said and, taking the dagger from inside her cloak, she used it. Immediately, Rumple left his task and stood up, looking her in the eyes "Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about this."

"She's the light in my darkness... light in my darkness" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Belle came, came to see me."

"Belle... who else?"

"Regina... Charming couple... leader of the thieves... Belle called my name... I listened..."

"Yeah, yeah, very romantic." Zelena replied, losing her patience "What did they want? What did you tell them?"

Rumplestiltskin approached her, holding the cage's bars, his face just five centimeters from hers. Then, he whispered one single word:

"Glinda." Zelena got totally enraged.

"You've told them, you damn imp!" she said, throwing Rumple against the other side of the cage with a movement of her hand. "They won't succeed, I'll do whatever it takes to stop them from finding her." then, it started to rain. The witch hid the dagger again and walked towards the exit, wanting to spend some time alone, thinking about the new situation and how to overcome it. On the other hand, Rumple returned to his spinning wheel, singing a little song:

"It's raining, it's pouring, Zelena is boring" that only contributed to worsen the witch's bad mood.

"Shut up!" but he didn't listen and repeated the song. "Do what you want, I'm leaving anyway."

And, slamming the door, she left the wizard there. She walked upstairs until she reached one of the towers. She approached a window to watch the rain fall and, a minute later, she saw one of her winged monkeys flying towards where she was. Zelena opened the window and let the creature in.

"Oh, hello my beautiful," she greeted it "What do you have for me?" the monkey gestured and produced a chain of sounds that Zelena listened carefully "Oh, so that sleeping princess' brat has survived... point taken, my dear sister" she mumbled. The monkey pointed to itself, articulating more sounds "You want to finish the job? No, my dear, that would be disgusting." suddenly, an idea popped into her mind "Maybe it's better this way, let's let that child live, the father will pay the price, I'm coming to a plan." the monkey 'spoke' again "A new friend for you? Why not? But not him, I've got something else in mind, something more useful... and funnier."

She remained silent during at least five minutes, thinking about that new plan.

"Yes... that's brilliant... Take a rest, my pretty" she told the monkey "I won't need you for the moment. When I've done what I'm plotting, that pirate will come to me."

* * *

**Present- Storybrooke**

Killian had been at the docks, but he hadn't been thinking about what to do with Zelena's curse. In his mind there was only room for the argument he'd had with Aurora and how to act after it. Finally, after a whole hour of thinking, he'd decided to return home.

He found her sitting on the couch, watching how, by her side, Allan played with a teddy bear, which meant he was biting every part of the toy he could reach.

"Hi" he said, taking off his coat.

"Hi." she answered, moving to face him "How's the spiritualism session gone?" her voice was low and monotonous, as if she was afraid he would get angry again.

"A failure." she nodded with an 'oh'. He approached them and sat on the table, facing her. "Listen, I've come to apologize. For everything I've done and said this morning. I've behaved as a real moron."

"It's my fault too, I should have been more patient, more understanding." she said.

"No, no, you had all the right to behave as you did. You're a fighter and that's something I like about you. So stay like this, don't become a submissive woman." she smiled a little.

"But I can't expect you to tell me everything after all those years working alone." she added, taking his hands, the real and the fake.

"It's not that." he said "If I don't tell you what happens it's not because I don't trust you or... or my selfish ass doesn't allow me."

"Killian, the baby." she told him off without raising her voice.

"Sorry." he looked at Allan, who was too busy with the toy to pay attention to his parents "The thing is that, if I don't tell you about it, it's because I don't want you two to get affected by it. You understand it, don't you?"

"Yeah. Just tell me that it's something you can handle."

"It is, it's me who we're talking about, I can deal with anything" he winked, feeling not so sure about it deep inside.

"You know I'll be here if you change your mind and want to share something."

"I do" he agreed "Come here" he put his arms around her and hugged her, not daring to kiss her, too afraid of his cursed lips. The hug lasted for at least twenty seconds, until he broke the silence:

"Now I need to go and deal with everything."

"But it's almost lunchtime." she said, separating from him and taking his hands again.

"I'm not hungry." he shook his head "But I'll take something to eat just in case... and something else..." he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. When he returned, he'd replaced his fake hand with the hook. Aurora looked at it with a worried expression "I don't want you to worry about anything, alright?" he said, guessing her thoughts "This is only for safety, there's a wicked witch out there."

"Alright" she said with a sigh "Just take care."

"I will" he said, putting on his coat again. "When everything's solved, I'll be with you two all the time. You'll be desiring to get rid of me."

That made her laugh a little. Killian approached them and caressed his son's cheek with one finger as a goodbye. He resisted the temptation to kiss him or Aurora, who he hugged briefly before leaving the loft. When he'd closed the door, he sighed and his mind started working immediately on his problems. Maybe with his familiar ones solved, he would finally be able to come to a decision.

* * *

**Flashback - Enchanted Forest**

First, there was the migraine, nothing to worry about according to Snow, but that had been just a warning to tell them that something wasn't right with Aurora. Then, the next day, the princess somehow caught a virus which made her throw up everything she tried to eat, with the consequent weakness. That illness lasted a whole week in which Aurora lived between the bedroom and the bathroom, without enough strength to do anything else. Killian was always by her side, trying to hide his worry as best as he could. The maternal Snow spent a lot of time with her too (she refused to let the princess return to her castle in that state), along with 'nurse' Belle, taking care of Aurora following Doc's advice.

Everybody thought that it was only bad luck... until something else happened to Aurora. When she hadn't recovered completely from the virus, she woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because of the fever and, hours later, such fever turned into a cold that made her shake out of control, something inexplicable because it was summer. Wrapped in blankets, she suddenly needed to get rid of them a couple of hours later, her temperature rising again until reaching too high levels.

They called Doc immediately, but the dwarf couldn't find any explanation, so it had to do with magic. The castle's inhabitants reunited to talk about what was happening to the princess.

"Can it be a side effect of Zelena's spell?" Snow asked Regina.

"Impossible." she answered "This is something my dear sister is sending. I'm sure she's having fun."

"Why her?" Hook asked, unable to contain his frustration "What does she want now?"

"I don't know" Regina said.

"What could she want to achieve by torturing her?" Snow asked again.

"Maybe, as her baby was saved, Zelena wants her to pay the price one way or another" David suggested.

"Maybe" his wife sighed.

"But we have to do something to stop her" Killian spoke again.

"We're looking for Glinda" Snow told him "We'll put more efforts in finding her as soon as possible."

"It's not enough. There must be something we can do now." the captain insisted.

"I'm sorry but there isn't, and you know it." Charming replied.

"I can't stay here doing nothing but watching Aurora suffer." that was something he couldn't bear. The prince spoke again:

"We know, but what else can we do? Zelena's too powerful."

"I keep searching on the books" Belle said, hoping to calm Hook down a little.

"Fine" he said, wanting to finish that frustrating conversation "If anyone needs me, you know where I am."

And, without saying anything more, he walked towards the bedroom where Aurora was.

.

The drop that made the vase overflow came the next day, in the afternoon, when Aurora traveled to the Netherworld again. That was more than what Killian could bear. Right after his princess fell asleep again, he asked Snow to take care of her and went out of the bedroom. Mary Margaret thought he needed some time alone and didn't ask him anything, but his intentions were very different: he was going to act. That witch could bleed, couldn't she? And if she could bleed, she could die too. The only thing he had to do was taking her by surprise. He took his sword and walked until he got into the forest, his fury guiding his steps towards Rumplestiltskin's castle... Then, an unexpected voice made him stop:

"Where do you think you're going?" great, if there was one person who could make everything worse that was Philip, who approached him, still wondering if his visit to Snow's castle was a good idea.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked in response.

"I've come to see Aurora. I heard she was attacked by that Wicked Witch and that she's not well... I've just come to see how she is." the prince explained. "You should be with her, why aren't you?"

"I'm not fleeing if that's what you're wondering."

"Then, what are you doing?" Philip asked again. Their voices showed that they weren't precisely friends.

"I'm going to kill that Wicked Witch."

"Does anybody know about it?" the prince asked suspiciously. Killian shook his head "Why would you take such a risk?"

"I'll tell you the short version: That... person is torturing Aurora from the distance."

"Oh..." he blinked "But that doesn't justify this, it's suicidal, what if something happens to you?"

"Better for you...Now you care about me or what?" Killian asked ironically, raising an eyebrow.

"You wish, but Aurora chose you" Philip answered "And that means she won't be precisely happy if something happens to you, and you know it."

"I do." but he couldn't think about that, he had to do something.

"By the way, if the rumors are true," the prince continued "you're looking for a good witch, what was her name?"

"Glinda."

"Yes, Glinda. Why don't you wait until she's found? Everything will be solved then."

"You're forgetting an important part: that woman is in the north of the forest... the Infinite Forest, Philip, it can take them months... I can't wait so long... my family can't wait so long."

"No way, end of the story, you're coming with me to stay where you're meant to be now, there'll be another solution." Philip started walking but Killian stayed where he was. "Come on." he was running out of patience.

"I won't, thanks for worrying but I won't. You can go and see Aurora, she'll be thankful to you, but if I learn that you've reproached her something, you'd better start to run."

"Who are you to threat me?"

"Don't start, Philip, don't start... Well, have a nice day" Killian turned his back to him and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe this is what she wants." Philip said, making the captain stop and turn again. "That Zelena, she wants you to go looking for her."

"So what?" he replied "Do you suggest a better idea apart from waiting? If something happens to me but Aurora and the boy are safe, it will be worth."

Then, suddenly, a voice came from behind a big tree:

"Ohhhh, how cute. Who's the prince and who's the pirate?" the Wicked Witch appeared in front of them, smiling proudly. Killian and Philip drew their swords and the captain approached her, threatening her the same way he'd done with Blackbeard. "Come on, let's see if you can even scratch me."

"Leave Aurora alone" Killian groaned.

"I will, my pretty, I will" she put an innocent face.

"What kind of game is this?" Philip asked her.

"Nothing of your concern" she showed her devilish smiled again and, waving her hand, she turned the prince into a flying monkey, who flew away from there. "Now..."

"What do you want from me?" Killian asked her, his sword still pointing at her throat.

She didn't answer, instead, she disappeared in a green cloud to appear again behind Killian's back. Before he could react, she put her hand into his back and ripped his heart out.

"This is what I want" her eyes were wide-open because of her satisfaction and her smile showed all her white teeth. "Now, my new pet, let's go home."

* * *

**Present - Storybrooke**

Hidden in a deserted alley near Granny's, Killian was observing the twilight's sky. He'd been moving from one place to another for hours, trying to arrive at a decision, but it had been impossible and his nervousness and frustration had made everything worse. A lot of possibilities had crossed his mind during that afternoon: telling Belle, telling Regina, stealing the dagger and ordering Rumple to kill Zelena, attacking the Wicked Witch by himself, taking Aurora and Allan and running away from there... nothing seemed like a good idea, in fact, the latter ideas were directly stupid, very stupid. For God's sake, he was a smart man, why on earth couldn't he think about an intelligent plan?

He let a frustrated groan come out of his mouth and turned to look for another place to hide when Emma's voice sounded behind his back.

"Hook! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Busy" he simply answered, turning to face her. On that moment, a small voice started speaking into his mind: 'You're alone with her in an empty alley, kiss her and end with all this shit. She'll understand if you explain her right after. She would have done the same... just an _I'm sorry Swan_ and you do it, it's easy' For some seconds, he was tempted to obey that voice, but his body seemed unable to move from the spot, his lips unable to produce any sound. 'Not now' said the voice 'think about it'

"I was going to Granny's" she explained, unaware of his thoughts "It's not like I have something better to do. Why don't you come with me? I'll invite you to a drink" he tried to say something but Emma didn't let him "I can show you my new abilities too... if you don't have anything to do."

"Okay" he surrendered and let the blonde guide him to the diner.

The place was empty, except for Granny's presence behind the counter. Once they were there, they sat at one of the tables and Emma asked for their drinks. When the owner had just left them on the table, Emma stood up, took her mug of cocoa with cinnamon and put it on the counter.

"Look at this" she told Hook and, focusing on the mug, she closed her eyes. The drink was teleported to their table again.

"Boom!" she screamed with joy "Granny's to go, I should open a franchise." she reunited with him with a wide smile.

"It's impressive." he agreed, just to please her.

"Do you want to see something really impressive?" she asked and, before he could answer, she waved her hand and his hook appeared hanging in the coat stand.

"That's bad form, Swan" he complained, standing up and taking the hook "Tampering with a man's hook..."

"Okay, sorry." the smile didn't fade away from her face "I just wanted to have some fun, I know this is not precisely the best day to play a joke on you."

"Don't worry, it's fine." but his voice didn't show that.

"How are the things with Aurora going?" she asked.

"We've talked." he answered with an attempt of smile. "We're better."

"That's good. But, if you two are better, why are you wandering out there with such a bad mood and wearing the hook?"

"The wicked witch's out there. I can't stay home doing nothing."

"Liar." she looked him in the eyes. There wasn't any trace of a smile on her face "Aurora told me you're worried about something, and I'm seeing it with my own eyes."

They couldn't continue with the conversation because, on that exact moment, Belle entered Granny's with a book in her hands. She explained them what she'd discovered: that the Wicked Witch wanted to travel back in time and that, for that, she'd need four things, three of them already in her hands: the symbols of courage, brains and a heart but she still needed the most important ingredient: Snow and Charming's baby.

Emma called David and the four of them headed to Regina's home. When they arrived, they saw the former Evil Queen getting rid of a ghost (Cora's spirit, who had locked the two women after the rest had left the house) who just a second before was possessing Mary Margaret's body.

Then, after everyone had told their respective stories about Zelena and Cora and they'd made sure that Snow was fine with the help of Dr. Whale, Killian decided he had had enough action for the day. He knew he was running out of time but his brain was lazy for the moment. Maybe with the new dawn he would be more inspired. So, he said goodbye to everyone and, refusing David's offer to take him home, he walked out of the house.

.

There weren't any lights on the loft when he reached the building. When he reached the second floor and opened the door, he knew why. Aurora was already sleeping, surely so tired because of the sleepless night she'd spent because of him that she'd fallen asleep right after leaving Allan in the crib. 'Better' he thought. He wasn't on the mood for speaking with anyone. He looked at her for some seconds, how beautiful she was. Then, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat and, after taking a look at the baby and checking he was perfectly fine, he went to bed early too, hugging Aurora carefully with one of his arms. The last thing he thought about before falling asleep was a reminder: his first priority was to protect his family.


	11. A curious thing (part 1)

**A/N: My god, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think about it.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**9\. A CURIOUS THING (Part 1)  
**

**Flashbacks - Enchanted Forest**

Snow knew that something wasn't going well: there had been a while since Killian had left and she hadn't seen him return. That was strange taking into account that he hadn't separated from Aurora for so much time since Zelena's attack. Uneasy, she went looking for her husband and asked him if he'd seen the captain, but he hadn't. Neither had Belle or Regina, so the couple went out to ask Robin too. Right after crossing the main door, something on the ground caught Snow's attention: there were footprints, surely Hook's which went away from the castle and disappeared into the forest.

"He walked this way" she told David and, after that, she started walking, following that direction. The trace continued for some meters into the forest. Then, it ended.

"He stopped here, but where did he go then?" Snow wondered. She looked around her, but she couldn't find more of Hook's footprints. Instead, she saw more interesting hints "He found another man, look" she pointed to a pair of different footprints next to the first man's last ones. They came from another part of the forest "It seems that they stayed here for a while, maybe speaking, but it's like they disappeared... Charming, look" she fixed her eyes in something she hadn't noticed before. "There was a third person with them, look at that footprints, they are from a woman, but, where did she come from? It's like she..." then, she made a pause, realizing who that woman was "...like she teleported or came flying" she looked at her husband meaningfully. He said what she didn't dare to:

"The Wicked Witch."

"I don't understand... what was she doing here?"

"That's not what should concern you the most, Hook's missing and we've discovered that the last person he saw was Zelena. She must have taken him... or worse."

"Don't say that. If he were dead, we would already know."

"Then what...?"

"The other man..." with those three words, Snow cut him and started following the second set of footprints, which led them to a horse, tied to a tree. The trace started directly from the animal's side. Surprised, they approached it.

"So, our man left his horse here and went to meet Hook..." Snow deduced and then, she looked at her husband, whose eyes were fixed on the horse "What?"

"I know this horse." he explained "It's Philip's."

"Are you sure?" David nodded "But... it doesn't make sense. Did they arrange that meeting?"

"Knowing them, I don't think so." he answered, remembering the last time he'd seen them together. His wife started to think about the possibilities:

"Maybe Hook saw him through the window and..."

"Maybe, but this doesn't explain what Zelena was doing here. This can't be a coincidence."

"Her monkeys must have told her."

"I don't know. 'Hey, Zelena, look who I've found in the forest' ... that can't be so simple. We all have been around here a million times and she hasn't come to take us. No... she must have had a plan from before... she, somehow, knew that Philip and Killian would be here... and she was waiting for them." then, after her husband exposed his theories, a light appeared in Snow's mind and she saw everything clear:

"Not them, just Killian. Philip's presence was just a coincidence."

"You're saying..."

"That she wanted him to come." she explained "Do you remember how he reacted the first time she attacked Aurora? She knew he would try to harm her again if she provoked him, threatening Aurora or the baby. So, Zelena just had to 'play' with her health and wait until Hook got angry again and went to where she wanted him to go."

"But why? What does she want from him?" David asked.

"I can't answer that." they remained silent for some minutes, thinking about what they'd just discovered. Finally, David broke the silence:

"We should think about how to tell Aurora about this. Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah..." Snow sighed "Fortunately. I don't think she'll wake up until at least tomorrow morning."

"Shall we tell her then?"

"Yes. Waking her up would be a big mistake, she needs a lot of sleep to recover from everything." with another sigh, she untied the horse and took its reins "We'd better take this boy to the stables, we haven't lost anything here."

.

Meanwhile, in Rumplestiltskin's castle, Zelena used her magic to open the door of the dungeon where Killian was. She was carrying a tray with food.

"I've brought your breakfast" she announced with a false kind voice.

"Like mother, like daughter." he observed, sitting in a corner of the room with no intentions to stand up or approach her.

"I can't let you starve, I need you full of energy."

"For what?"

Zelena took his heart from the bag she was carrying and squeezed it a little. Killian let go a groan of pain.

"Patience is a virtue, you know... or you don't, I'm not sure" she said, smiling at the captain's painful face "But you'll learn to appreciate it." then, to Killian's surprise, she used a spell to unchain his ankle, which was the only part of his body that was tied up."From now on, you're free to go over all this castle, don't try to escape because I'll know it... and the consequences would be quite unpleasant for you" she squeezed the heart again, smiling as Hook groaned again "Don't try to attack me or you'll be punished too. You'll only go and stay where I tell you and you're not allowed to ask your dear friends for help. And now comes the best part of your new duties..." she talked to the heart, wanting to have him more controlled.

Killian finally stood up and looked her in the eyes with all the hatred he could gather. She spoke again, ignoring that fact:

"What I want you to do is to chase your dear David and his team when they go off on their quest to find Glinda... and destroy them. If you can't, you have to manage to bring them to me." his face showed how surprised and upset he was to hear that "Why? It's simple, I can't let them reach the place where my old friend's hidden, wherever it is. So, be a good soldier and stick to my orders or... well, it's not like you have another alternative. I have your destiny in my hands, literally."

"You won't win" he told her.

"Won't I?" she laughed. "Eat that, my beautiful, you have a long road to walk."

* * *

When, as Snow had predicted, Aurora woke up in the next morning, she felt as fine as she hadn't been in more than a week. The Charmings were by her side, looking at her with serious faces which they tried to disguise with a smile, without much success.

"Good morning, honey" Snow said.

"Good morning" she answered puzzled "Has anything happened?"

"It has" the prince confirmed. Snow talked again before he started to explain what they knew to the princess:

"But we don't want you to worry, sweetheart."

"What is it? And where's Killian?"

"Well, the thing is that... how do I tell you?" David tried.

"Has anything happened to him?" Aurora asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, he's... he's been..." the prince tried again

"Kidnapped by the Wicked Witch" Snow finished his sentence. The blue-eyed princess' face got pale and worry was replaced by authentic fear.

"What?" she asked wide-eyed.

"We think she wants him for something" David explained. "We don't know what."

"But is he hurt?"

"We haven't seen him, but nothing proves he is" he said "In fact, we believe she wants him alive and safe to do whatever she's plotting with him."

"That's why she was sending you those attacks" his wife continued "It was a trap for him, she wanted Hook to go looking for her and when he was away enough from us..."

"But don't worry, we won't let that witch hurt him" he interrupted Snow "We're going to find Glinda and everything will be solved."

"What if it's too late?" Aurora asked, a lot of dark possibilities crossing her mind.

"We're going to accelerate the process" he answered "And if, in our way, we find the possibility to save him, we'll do, I promise."

"Fine..." she didn't know what to say, too worried about Killian to think clearly. Then, she sat on the edge of the bed and stood up with a determined look "What can I do?"

"You don't have to do anything, honey" Snow told her, surprised for her reaction "Just take it easy, we'll deal with everything."

"No, I will help you" Aurora replied "Thanks for worrying, but I feel much better and I'm not a china doll. You can't expect me to stay here behaving as a good patient while Killian's in danger. I need to do something."

The princes stared at her for many seconds, thinking about what to tell her, but what could they do? If she felt fine, she was right. Snow was the one to break the silence:

"Okay, you win." Aurora smiled at her thankfully "But... - she spoke to her as if she were her mother "I don't want you to make any unnecessary efforts, if you feel tired, you go to rest. And, if not, if we tell you to do so, you obey us."

"Deal" Aurora agreed.

"But, for now, you're not going to do anything before having your breakfast" the maternal Snow spoke again. The princess agreed with a nod.

"Aurora, there's something else you need to know" David started.

"No, Charming, she doesn't." her wife replied.

"She'll learn about it sooner or later" 'What?' the princess asked. David looked at her "She didn't only take Killian but Philip too." she looked at him with a puzzled look:

"Philip? But he wasn't here..."

"He was, honey" Snow confirmed "We didn't know it until we found his horse... and his footprints next to Killian's."

"I don't understand..."

"Neither do we... but now I don't want you to think about that, we need to begin our day" Snow finished with the conversation and, taking Aurora's hand, she guided her and her husband out of the room.

* * *

Hours turned into days and days into weeks. At Snow's castle there was a lot of activity: they studied all the maps of the forest they'd been able to find and chose those regions where they thought Glinda could be, organizing quests to explore that areas. Aurora helped in everything she could, taking into account her advanced pregnancy. Her determination to save Killian hadn't faded away and concentrating in that tasks was good to her, they distracted her from her worries about Killian. When she wasn't working, someone usually kept her company and entertained her. Tiredness did the rest.

The first quest hadn't brought any results, and a month after Killian had been kidnapped, David went out of the castle in the morning to go on the second one, accompanied by three of the Merry Men, who, since they wanted to be discrete, had been the ones who'd been with him for the first one.

The days passed and the prince had the annoying sensation that someone was watching them. Then, one morning, he got up early and decided to explore a little while his companions were sleeping.

He had walked about fifty meters away from them when someone appeared from behind a tree and pulled him down. He looked up and saw him, standing there, ready to block his legs if he tried to get up. A hook on his left hand, a sword pointing to his throat on the right one and a lifeless gaze in his eyes.

"Hook" David said. "What's happened to you? What are you doing?"

"Not your concern" he answered. The prince perceived a trace of anger and pain in the captain's voice.

"I don't think so" with a fast movement of his legs, he made Hook fall to the ground and got up, but the former pirate did the same and walked quickly towards him, with the intentions to immobilize him again. David was faster and punched him "Are we going to talk?" he asked.

"No" Killian tackled him again, falling on top of the other man's body, who, after a couple of seconds, managed to invert the positions. "Don't make this more difficult, David, I don't want to kill you" The former pirate tried to reach his sword, who had fallen to the ground, but without success, it was too far from his hand, but he thought quickly and hit David with his head, which he got the prince to release him with. Without losing time, he took his sword and, with a kick, he pulled him down one more time. Killian aimed his sword to David's throat again.

"Hook!" David talked to him "Look at me, look at me in the eyes and listen, listen... don't do this."

"But I have to, I have to stop you... she's got my heart." he explained.

"You're still able to feel, not like before, but you can."

"So what? I don't have a choice." a lump formed on Killian's throat.

"No, Killian, no. You can choose." David insisted.

"I can't escape this."

"Then, fight, for god's sake." his voice tone raised "Aurora is about to give birth, do it for her, don't let Zelena take you away from her and your son... you're the captain here, not that witch."

Killian remained silent for at least two minutes, thinking about what David had just told him... he was right, he couldn't let that bitch take over him. He needed to find a way to get his heart back and return to his family. David broke his silence:

"You used to be a pirate. You surely know a couple of tricks you can use on her."

More silent minutes... then, Killian spoke:

"I'm going to get it back... but I don't know if I can make it alone."

"Nobody's said you will" Charming smiled "I promised Aurora I would stop looking for Glinda if I saw the opportunity to help you." Hook smiled thankfully at him "And that's what I'm going to do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to stand up."

"Of course... I mean, no" David looked at him with a surprised face "I don't trust Zelena, she can have one of her spies watching us on this exact moment... I don't want her to suspect that I'm plotting something. So, knock me out and run away."

"What?"

"You've heard me perfectly."

"I'll be near Rumplestiltskin's castle."

"Be discrete. I'll hang my coat on the North tower's window if I need to communicate with you." David nodded "And we'll meet at the stables that same day, at midnight."

"Okay... Sorry for this."

"No problem."

Killian let the prince pull him down again and, with a strong hit, he left him lying unconscious on the ground. When the captain woke up, there weren't any signs of David or the Merry Men.

* * *

When Killian returned to Rumple's castle empty-handed, he immediately started thinking about a plan. First, he needed to know where Zelena hid his heart. He knew that, most of the time, she carried it with herself, but there were times in which that didn't happen for hours. He followed her, being very careful to avoid being seen. Finally, after three days of investigation, he discovered that the witch kept his heart in her own bedroom. Where exactly? he didn't know, but he would find out.

So, now that he had the place he needed to reach, he had to think about the hardest part of the plan: how to distract Zelena when she had his heart there so she wouldn't pay attention to said place or him? He decided that it was the moment to ask for David's help.

At midnight, the two men met at the stables and, with a few words, Killian told David what he'd discovered.

"So, now all I need is to distract her with something and, when she's too busy with that, I'll go to her bedroom and look for my heart" he concluded.

"Fine. That must be something so important for her that she doesn't even remember about you, something like... a prisoner."

"David, what are you about to suggest?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That next time you see Zelena hiding your heart, you come to find me and return to the castle with me as your prisoner. I'll be round here, you know."

"It's brilliant, but I can't ask you to do that. There must be another way."

"You know there isn't."

After looking each other in the eyes for a whole minute, Killian agreed to do what the prince had suggested. They spent almost an hour plotting all the details of the plan.

.

Next day they weren't very lucky as Zelena kept the heart with her all the time. But, in the following one, their luck changed and Killian saw how the witch entered her bedroom with his heart and went out without it. That was the moment he'd been expecting; he went to the forest and found David, who was tied up by the former pirate and taken to the castle. Zelena was sitting in the dining room, reading a book about dark magic. When she heard footsteps, she looked up.

"A prisoner." Killian announced. A wide smile appeared on the witch's face.

"Well done, my pretty." she said, getting up and caressing Hook's cheek. "You've done a great, great job." she looked at David with disdain "Let's take him to the dungeons and then I want to spend some time alone with him." Killian was so happy because of how well their plan was going that he was trying hard not to laugh.

David was taken to the dungeon and, when Zelena closed the door behind her, Hook was free to look for his heart, hoping that the prince would be fine. When he made sure that nobody could hear him, he started to run and didn't stop until he entered Zelena's bedroom. Once he was there, he started to look in every corner; minutes passed but his register didn't succeed. Then, he stopped, trying to think and control his breathing. In the silence, he heard it: the heartbeats, as if his heart had recognized him and was trying to tell him where it was.

Following the beating, he discovered that the organ was under the floor, as one of its wooden planks was loose. Killian retired it and, there it was: his heart, he could hear it inside a kind of box with a magic lock, similar to the one called Pandora's box. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to open it, he placed it under his arm and went out of the room, but things wouldn't be so easy: a flying monkey appeared in front of Hook (it had surely been watching him since the moment he'd left the dungeons) and attacked him. He defended himself as best as he could, wrestling with the creature. In the middle of the fight, he felt how he lost the box and it fell downstairs. For a second, the world seemed to stop and, after it, the man and the monkey rushed towards the heart, but the second one had wings, so it would arrive there before Killian, who, in a desperate move, stuck his hook on the monster's leg. It cried with pain and, taking that advantage, the captain stabbed it on its back, making the creature fly away.

"Sorry, mate" he apologized, wondering if that monkey was Philip. But it had already disappeared, surely going to tell its boss what it had seen.

Without a second to lose, Killian took his heart again and ran towards the dungeons, trying to think about a plan to escape with David. On his way, his fears were confirmed: Zelena appeared from nowhere and stood in front of him, taking David by his collar.

"Did you really think you could trick me?" she asked angrily.

"Yes" Killian answered.

"Do you want to have fun? Well, that's what we'll do" she smiled dangerously. But, when she was about to take Killian's heart again, the prince and the pirate vanished without a trace. Zelena's shout of anger could be heard in many parts of the castle, including Rumple's cage, who smiled and returned to his spinning wheel singing 'It's raining, it's pouring, Zelena is boring'.

.

Killian and David appeared in Snow's castle. Confused, they needed many seconds to assume what had happened.

"That- has- been- crazy" David said, trying to get his breath back.

"Totally in agreement with you, mate." Hook said, looking at the box containing his heart. "Thanks for everything, I owe you."

"Bah, that's what friends are for." the captain hugged him.

Then, a door was opened and Regina appeared behind it, looking at them with a puzzled look, specially when she saw Killian.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but they didn't listen to her.

"Regina!" David exclaimed "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"You're totally awesome" Killian added.

"Why?" she asked, getting more puzzled as the seconds passed.

"Don't be humble, Regina, you've saved us." the prince told her.

"From what exactly?"

"From Zelena, of course, in Rumplestiltskin's castle." Killian explained as if the queen had lost her memories.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about," she said "I didn't even know you were there, well," she looked at Hook "I knew you were but you David..." she let the sentence unfinished.

"If you didn't know, then, who brought us here?" the prince asked. After some moments of silence, Killian guessed the answer to that question:

"Rumplestiltskin." he simply said. Regina chuckled. 'That damn imp' she thought.

Then, Snow came into the room, as puzzled as her stepmother had been.

"David..." she said "Hook!" she approached them and hugged the captain.

"It's nice to see you again, your majesty" Killian told her.

"Excuse me, but I am _your majesty"_ Regina said, stressing the _I_ "She's only_ your highness"_

"Regina... - Snow sighed "Well, what happened to you? You had us so worried... are you fine?"

"Almost" he answered, and turned to face Regina "If her majesty does me the favour of extracting my heart from this box, I'll be perfectly fine."

"That's easy" she took the box and, with a magic movement, Killian's heart appeared in her hand. Two seconds later, the organ was into his owner's chest again.

"Thanks... now I know how it feels" he commented, thinking about Aurora.

"Now go with her" Snow told him, guessing his thoughts. He nodded and ran towards where the princess was.

.

When Killian entered Aurora's bedroom, he found her watching the sunset through the window, but she turned her head right after hearing the door. When she saw him, she immediately stood up with a 'Killian' and went to kiss him with a wide smile and a sparkle in her eyes. The kiss lasted for many seconds, each other's arms around the other and, when they finished with it, Aurora cupped his cheeks, still assuming what was happening.

"Are you fine?" she asked.

"Perfectly" he answered with a smile. "My heart's where it's meant to be again."

"She stole your heart?" she asked surprised.

"Bah, don't think about that, after all, it's nothing I didn't deserve." he took her hands.

"Don't say that" she replied and then, she changed the subject "I've missed you so much..."

"You've got me here now." he caressed her cheek "I'm not going anywhere." they kissed briefly. "How are you, by the way?"

"Tired, sore and moody" she put a hand on her belly "But apart from that I'm fine."

"Then I'll have to spoil you from this moment on" he said with a smile "Anything you need?"

"Just to stay like this" she answered and, without releasing his hand, she guided him to the bed, where they sat. Killian hugged her with one arm and they, as she'd asked, stayed there, enjoying the time together after so many weeks separated.

"I love you" she whispered, her head resting on his chest.

"Me too" he kissed her temple, stroking her arm.

* * *

At Rumplestiltskin's castle, Zelena was observing everything that was going on at the Charmings' home, using Rumple's crystal ball. She couldn't contain her rage when she learned that the one who'd saved David and Killian had been Rumple, her own slave.

"What the hell have you done, you damn imp?" she barked at him.

"There are voices in my head, telling me what to do... all that voices in my head, will be quiet when I'm dead" he sang.

"Listen to me!" she shouted, her eyes widened because of the fury. The wizard stood up and faced her with a mischievous smile. "Are you making fun of me? Well, you can do what you want because I'm still too powerful for them... the pirate can have failed me, but I will find Glinda before they do... let's see who laughs when I'm done with her."

* * *

The next day, when they'd recovered from all that adventure, Killian and David sat with all the group (Snow, Regina, Robin, Belle and Aurora) and told them about everything that had happened since the moment Hook had went out of the castle looking for Zelena. In exchange, they told the captain about all they'd been doing to find Glinda, including David's frustrated quest.

"I think the way I was exploring was the good one, call it intuition." the prince exposed "I want to retake that quest."

"Okay, go." Snow agreed "Return if you find her so I can go with you and talk to her too."

"But Snow..." her husband replied "Why don't you stay here?"

"It's decided, I need some adventure too."

"And I'll go with you, you'll probably need my Magic" Regina added.

"Fine" David agreed reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll talk to my Merry Men and see who wants to go with you this time" Robin decided.

Then, Aurora felt it: an intense wave of pain on her abdomen which made her utter a moan.

"Are you fine?" a worried Killian asked her. She shook her head with a low 'no'. Immediately, Snow and Belle guessed what was happening.

"Off to the bedroom" they said as if they were a choir.

...

Allan Jones was born only ten minutes before midnight. It had been long and hard for Aurora, but Killian had been by her side all the time. Belle and Snow had been there too, the first one as if she were a medicine student who wanted to put her knowledge in practice and the other as the mother the princess was lacking.

When everything finished, a sensation of relief and happiness spread all over the room. The couple would never forget the moment they saw their son for the first time. Aurora let some tears escape from her eyes and Killian felt more proud than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

After a while, Belle and Snow left the room so everyone could have some rest and they found not only David, but Robin, Mulan and Regina waiting to know how had everything been.

"You know how these things are" Snow explained "But Aurora's done a great job and the boy's healthy, both are."

"And is Hook alive?" David joked.

"He's tough, but the boy's got him wrapped around his finger from the moment they met" Snow answered, laughing a little. "Well, you all can go to rest. Belle and I will call by later to check how everything's going and then I think we've earned a good amount of hours of sleep."

"Sure" Robin agreed "By the way, does the boy have a name yet?" Belle nodded.

"Allan... Allan David Jones" Snow said, staring at Charming "Interesting name, don't you think?" the prince said 'yeah', nodding with a smile.

They gave the group a couple of details more and then everybody went to rest. They would respect the new parents and wouldn't go to meet the baby until the following day.

* * *

Two days after the happy event, the new quest was ready to leave. David said goodbye to everyone and went searching for Glinda. But it took him more weeks than expected because it seemed that his intuition wasn't very accurate and he'd needed to explore another areas until he finally found a lonely magical door in the middle of a group of trees. That had to be the place they'd been looking for. Proud of his discovering, he returned to the castle and, after a couple of days, he went off to meet Glinda accompanied by Snow and Regina. Belle and Robin (with his Merry Men) stayed there to take care of their people with the help from the distance of Hook and Aurora, who had already returned to the princess' castle with their newborn.

Fortunately, although Snow's condition didn't allow them to travel very fast, they arrived to the place where Glinda was before Zelena and talked to the good witch, who explained them that only magic created from true love would be able to defeat the wicked witch. They immediately knew what that meant: they needed Emma.

So, to reach the realm where the savior was, they needed to cast the curse again. When, once they returned to their castle and Regina had all the ingredients they needed, Zelena appeared, throwing a new ingredient to the potion. She told them that everybody excepting her would lose every memory of the year they'd spent in the Enchanted Forest and they would be lost once the curse swallowed them. It was too late to stop that.

Finally, Snow used Charming's heart to fulfill the task. The prince fell dead to the ground, but his wife had an unexpected idea: she asked Regina to take her heart and divide it into two parts so one of them would be introduced in David's body and make him live again. With that, everything was done and they went to prepare themselves to return to Storybrooke.

.

Many days later, not very far away from them, Aurora and Killian were in their bedroom with the baby when they saw the cloud of purple smoke appear. The Charmings had warned them about it, so it didn't take them by surprise. Which did so was a dove that flew through the window with a little bottle and a message for them:

_'Find Emma and make her drink this memory potion. She's our only hope to be saved'_

Intrigued, they looked at each other and Killian kept the vial and the message in his pocket. Then, they hugged, protecting the baby and the smoke of the new curse swallowed them.


	12. A curious thing (part 2)

**9B. A CURIOUS THING (Part 2)**

**Present - Storybrooke**

The morning after finding out about the Wicked Witch's time-travelling intentions, Killian got up at dawn. Trying to make as less noise as possible, he got ready to go out, ate something and left a note for Aurora on the bedside table, telling her not to worry, that he'd gone for a walk and would return soon (or he hoped so). It ended with a 'love you', there had been a lot of time since he hadn't reminded her of that.

He looked at how she slept, unaware of everything and, without daring to touch her, just in case he woke her up, Killian approached his also sleeping son. After caressing his cheek softly with one finger, he whispered 'be a good boy' and went out of the bedroom, leaving the loft with all the intentions of not returning there until he'd found a solution to his urgent problem. He was dangerously running out of time.

When he reached the docks (for him, the best place to think) the city had already started its activity. He even saw Red, jogging as she did every morning she was free, but the waitress didn't pay attention to the former pirate, too concentrated on her music to notice that something was up with him.

But, although, of course, Ruby didn't disturb him, the fishermen and other workers didn't let him concentrate with their noises, so he decided to walk towards the woods.

When he arrived there, Killian suspected somebody was watching him.

"Hello..." he said, expectant. Nobody answered but a bush moved beside him to show the presence of Rumplestiltskin. "Oh, great." was the only thing he could say (or do) before the old man summoned a rope which tied him up.

"You're coming with me" Mr. Gold said approaching him and, with a new move of his hand, Killian was lifted and carried floating to Rumple's car, no matter the efforts he was making to get rid of that. He ended up inside the boot with the darkness as his only companion.

At the same time Emma and the others were at Granny's, deciding what to do to get their memories back and that they'd start with finding the fairytales' book, the black car arrived the hidden place at the woods where Zelena was. Mr. Gold got out of the vehicle and joined her.

"A rose" he commented "How lovely."

"Have you earned it?" the old man opened the boot "Yes, it seems you have" a devilish smile appeared on her face when she saw Hook tied up inside it, looking at her, who removed the gag from his mouth.

"We're in Storybrooke." Killian told her "You've never heard of a telephone?"

"I prefer speaking with people face to face" she explained, her smile not fading away from her face "Moreover, I didn't want to interrupt your little boy's sleep... or your princess'... you would have had to give her some kind of explanation."

"So you're doing me a favour" he replied with sarcasm, but she didn't listen to him. Then, she brought the rose closer to his face, until it touched his lips.

"Such pretty lips..." Zelena commented.

"A rose..." he observed as Rumple had done before.

"Does it remind you of someone?" she asked. "Certain sleeping princess whose mother was named after this flower, maybe?"

"You're not going to touch her" he threatened her, who chuckled.

"If you're so sure, why haven't you used those luscious lips and kissed Emma? Because that's the only way you could assure your family's safety."

"If you..." He suddenly stopped. 'Like my lips why don't I kiss you instead?' was what he was going to say, and he wanted to kick himself for having been such an idiot. That was the solution: his lips were cursed to extract powers, why didn't he use that curse as an advantage to make Zelena become powerless? If only he hadn't been tied up... "If you think that's easy, you're wrong, it's our first kiss, I want it to be special, you know: wine, candles..." he teased her.

"Stop joking because I'm serious. I gave you a day to have her powers removed, but you haven't obeyed me. You know what that means. I'm going to have to kill little Henry, you don't give me another option. Where is he, Rumple?" she checked her watch "At Granny's, maybe?"

"No..." Killian mumbled.

"Captain, captain." she smiled at him "Luckily for you, since this is the first day of your mission and I'm very generous, I'll give you another opportunity. You have an hour, when it ends, I'll take Henry, soy you must start thinking about kissing his mother unless you want the next rose to be for the brat's grave."

Right after saying that, she closed the truck and Killian felt how Rumple sat inside the car again and started it.

.

When, after a good amount of minutes hearing the engine's sound, the car stopped, Hook heard how Rumple got out of it again and opened the truck. With a move of his hand, the rope disappeared.

"Out" the pawnbroker ordered. When he did so, the former pirate observed that they were in the exterior part of the woods. "You've heard her, you've got an hour."

"And I'm going to use it" Killian said and, without any other word, he started walking towards Storybrooke.

The first part of his plan consisted on assuring Henry's safety as soon as possible and then he would explain everything to someone. Not Emma, that would be too risky, maybe David or Belle. Even Regina if he didn't have another option. He hoped that, when the hour had passed, they would have come to a plan which would allow Killian to kiss Zelena and remove her powers.

Remembering the witch's words, Hook decided to head to Granny's to find Henry, but he wasn't what he was expecting him to. The boy was, without any doubts, angry and was trying to open David's car. Killian approached him.

"Where are you off to, mate?"

"Nowhere." Henry answered dryly. Hook insisted:

"You're in quite the rush to go nowhere." the boy surrendered:

"I'm going home."

"You're running away."

"Whatever."

"So you're planning on driving all the way back to New York." Killian said "One lesson and you think you're ready for that?"

"No, just to the nearest bus station." the boy answered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care what you think." 'Just like Bae' the former pirate thought. And then, he spoke again:

"Well, you should... cause I've got a better way."

The boy agreed and Killian took him to the docks. On their way, he'd called Mr. Smee to give him instructions and the man was waiting for them when they arrived their destiny. Killian introduced him to Henry and explained the boy that their plan was that Mr. Smee would take him to New York by boat but, right after telling Henry that, many unexpected visitors appeared: a group of flying monkeys with the mission to stop them from taking the boy away from Storybrooke.

They went to the boathouse and Killian told Smee to run with Henry and continue with the plan while he fought the monkeys. The poor boy didn't understand anything.

But they weren't alone because Emma, David and Regina appeared from nowhere and joined them, killing some of the winged creatures. The remaining ones flew away.

"Mom!" Henry approached the blonde, who hugged him.

"Henry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... but what were those things?!" he looked at David "Why does he have a sword?"

Emma apologized for having being lying to him and told him that everything would make sense, but that he had to believe in magic and, showing him the big brown book they'd finally found, she asked Henry to take it. Then, in the moment his hands touched it, he remembered everything.

"I remember!" he shouted with joy. Then, Emma tried to kiss him to break the curse as in the last time, but something stopped her:

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." Zelena said, taking Henry magically from his mother's side and trapping him in her own arms "Now, who wants to say goodbye first?"

Regina tried to fight her but her older sister defended herself and the mayor ended up on the floor, lying unconscious. Luckily, Emma didn't fail: when she saw how Zelena tried to strangle Henry, she used her magic to set her son free from her hands. Zelena couldn't be more enraged and she swore she would have her revenge - after telling Killian he'd failed her. Then, she disappeared, leaving an anxious Henry trying to wake his other mother up. With relieve, they saw how the former evil queen opened her eyes and stood up.

Then, Regina hugged the boy and kissed his forehead. And with that true love's kiss, she broke the curse. The memories from the lost year returned to their minds as if they were a film, a different one for each person.

Happiness filled the boathouse... and the whole town. But, after Regina had taken Henry with her and they'd gone to spend some time together, there was still an issue the rest of them needed to deal with.

"Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about?" Emma asked Killian "She said you failed her."

"Don't listen to her" he answered, not knowing what more he could say.

"Killian, stop it." she said, running out of patience "Is this what had you so worried these days? The issue you didn't want to talk about with anyone? Were you working for her or what?"

"She cursed me" he confessed with a sigh "My lips, actually."

"Your lips..." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She wanted you to kiss me?"

"She wants to steal your magic. She knows what we all know now: that you can defeat her."

"But why would you kiss me?" she asked.

"That's what I asked her."

"And your solution was to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?" deception and anger filled Emma's voice and eyes.

"I was trying to save him." he explained "What else could I do? Swan, she didn't only threat your family... mine was threatened too. I had a plan, I swear, I was going to tell you everything. Believe me."

"Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter." the blonde continued "It should have been my decision to protect Henry. I would have expected that, since now you're a father too, you understood it and would have told me."

"She would have known, she always knows," he looked at Snow and David, looking for some support "Or have you forgotten what she did to Aurora?"

"Emma's right, Hook" Mary Margaret said "We can't trust you now."

"Me neither. How could I?" the blonde added.

"But..." Killian tried to defend himself again.

"Hook, we know you've tried," David told him "but we never learnt about the memory potion you had in your pocket until we returned here. You didn't tell us. What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I received it and the message with a dove right before being swallowed by the curse. I didn't have time to tell you."

"So easily?"

"Bloody hell, ask Aurora if you don't believe me." his voice showed his desperation.

"Leave it, okay?" Emma interrupted their conversation and faced Hook "Do something right and go home with your family... go home because I'm not on the mood for seeing you right now."

"Fine, I'll leave. But I've always been on your side, don't forget about that. I would never betray you." and, with that words, he went out of the boathouse and headed home.

* * *

**Flashback**

The purple cloud of the new curse could be seen from Rumplestiltskin's castle while Zelena was preparing a memory potion: one dose for herself, the other for Rumple so they would be able to control everything when they arrived Storybrooke. She finished her work, gave Rumple his dose and left the room. But, when the old man was about to drink it, Neal took control and obliged himself to go out of his father's body using his powers and leaving him unconscious.

"We don't need to remember, Emma does." he said.

He took a quill and a piece of paper from the table where the witch had been working on and wrote a brief message saying that Emma was their only hope to set them free and that she had to drink that memory potion. Finally, he opened the window and called a dove. He was only certain about the whereabouts of two people.

"Find Killian Jones and princess Aurora. They're in her castle." he told the bird, and, releasing it, he observed how it flew until he lost its sight. Then, he returned to his father's body, who woke up immediately.

* * *

**Present - Storybrooke**

When Killian arrived home and saw Aurora's happy face, smiling widely at him, he forgot about all his problems and felt truly happy for the first time in hours.

"You remember" he didn't even ask, he knew she did.

"Of course." she had Allan in her arms and, forgetting about his fears, Killian kissed her fiercely, unable to contain himself. Then, something unexpected happened: a light emerged from their mouths, the same light that had set her free from the sleeping curse. After all, a true love's kiss could break any curse, and that was what was happening then. "What has that been?" she asked.

"The curse." he guessed, his arms still around her and their son.

"Which curse?"

"The one I didn't want to tell you about." he explained "Zelena cursed me. That was the mess I was dealing with." she sighed.

"We could have solved the problem easily if you'd told me, you idiot." her smile showed she wasn't mad at him.

"I've learned the lesson" he said and kissed her again, thinking about how right she was and how much worries they would have avoided if he'd done so "I won't hide anything from you anymore."

"I let you have your little secrets." she told him with a smile. Allan held out his arms on his father's direction, wanting some attention from him.

"Hey, my boy" Killian said, taking him from Aurora's arms "How are you?"

"He's missed you" she commented.

"Aye, me too." he sighed "But now I'm here, lad, do you remember everything too?"

"I guess he does" Aurora explained "I had just put him to sleep his morning nap when everything happened. He immediately woke up and started to cry."

"I wish I'd been here then" he commented.

"Don't think about that" she kissed him briefly. Then, Allan yawned "He still needs his nap" she observed.

"Wait here" Killian told her. She agreed with a nod and he went to the bedroom, putting the boy in the crib. "There you are. I know your mum sings lullabies to you but I'm not going to do such thing" he whispered to Allan "I don't have a good voice for that and the songs I know aren't very appropriated for you. So, for everyone's sake, it's better that I only speak to you. And I want you to know, if you can understand me, and if not, which is more probable, I'll tell you anyway that I'm really, really glad to remember everything now... to remember everything I'd forgotten about you." The boy yawned again and Killian kissed his forehead "Sleep well, my boy."

With a smile, he left the bedroom and went to join Aurora, who was waiting for him, sitting on the couch.

"Is he sleeping?" she asked.

"Almost." he answered, sitting by her side. She took his hand (and his hook).

"What's happened this morning, Killian?"

"I promise to tell you everything about all that has happened since the moment I accepted to help _Ariel_" he put a strange emphasis in that last word. "But not now. Now it's just you and me... I haven't even kissed you properly."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

He didn't need to hear that twice and, in a matter of a second, he trapped her mouth on his own one, biting her lips, obliging her to open her mouth so his tongue could enter it, tasting her. She let a moan escape from her throat and put her arms around him, obliging him to come close to her.

Soon, as the kiss became more passionate and their breaths and heart more agitated, their hands started to sneak under the other's clothes until, with a quick movement of his hook, Killian got rid of Aurora's shirt, which ended up on the floor, ripped.

"That's not fair" she said, breathing heavily "What if I liked it?" he took advantage of that momentary interruption of the kiss to 'work' on her neck.

"I'll replace it." he answered, kissing and licking every inch of pale skin he could reach (jaw, neck and below) making her moan softly many times. Then, his contact ended and, when she opened her eyes, wondering what he was doing, she found him kneeling shirtless on the sofa, about to unbutton his trousers. "Is it fair now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps" she knelt too and, putting her arms on his bare chest, she kissed him again. He put his hand (and hook) on her waist and,a minute later, she unzip his trousers, taking them down many centimeters, her hands on his hips, caressing everything they found on their way. There hadn't passed ten seconds when he did the same, kissing her neck and shoulders again.

Then, her hands moved up to touch his back and, as if he wanted to imitate her, his own one did the same and they kissed fiercely again, their lips and tongues moving instinctively. A couple of minutes later her bra had joined the other clothes on the floor. She giggled a little against his neck and, kissing his lips again, she lay on the sofa, Killian following her.

"I owe you a double session." he whispered to her ear while getting rid of his (and her) trousers definitely. She bit her lower lip.

"Do you?"

"Aye, reconciliation and celebration" he explained in a few words, his only hand running freely through her bare skin until it reached her waist. But, if he was going to leave her completely naked, she would do it too and, after a few seconds their underwear was on the floor too.

She let him accommodate between her legs as Killian started to kiss her neck again, tracing a way downwards, only hearing their agitated breathing and her (more frequent as seconds passed) soft moans. Then, she buried her fingers on his dark hair and closed her eyes, letting him do whatever his mind was planning to do with her body... until she decided to take control too. There would be time for everything.

Immersed in their little bubble, they didn't care about the life out of the loft, if they did, they would be still worried about Zelena's presence out there, specially when, an hour later, while visiting Neal's grave with all her family, Snow started to feel the first contractions.


	13. Kansas

**10\. KANSAS**

"You did what?" Aurora asked wide-eyed right after hearing how Killian had tried to take Henry to New York. With a gesture of his only hand, he asked her to let him continue. She could tell him off when he finished his story.

They were sitting on the bed, still half-dressed and wrapped in the sheet. Allan was with them since they'd decided to stay there once they boy had woken up from his nap.

"That's why they're angry at me now." he concluded.

"Logical. How could you do that? It's stupid. How would you feel if Emma took Allan away from here without asking you first?"

"Are you going to tell me off too?"

"No." she shook her head "I'm not on the mood. You've screwed it up and you know it. But you can fix it."

"I hope so... I eventually came to a plan... I promise I was going to tell..." he couldn't continue because Aurora cut him:

"Killian, it's fine. They'll understand if you tell them everything you've told me now, that you only wanted to protect us all. But you'll have to work if you want them to listen to you."

He didn't answer, thinking about what he could do. With his only hand, he tickled the baby, who laughed and tried to trap his father's hand. Aurora observed them with a smile, not wanting to insist more on what had happened.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime" Killian commented and, carrying the boy in his arms, he got up.

"Are you going to cook?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe another day, but today, why don't we get ready, bring something for Allan to eat and go to Granny's? If you want, of course."

"I do" she agreed with a smile and, standing up, she went to choose a new outfit for her and the boy.

"We could go to the docks before that, I haven't shown him the sea yet" he smiled widely and Aurora couldn't help smiling too. "What do you say, lad, do you want dad to take you there?" Aurora hadn't taken him to the docks during their walks, knowing that it was important for Killian, so she'd waited until he was more free.

"Alright, give Allan to me and get ready if you want to do it now" she said. Killian gave her the boy (and a kiss) and went to look for his clothes.

* * *

In the hospital, there was a lot of activity: after Dr. Whale had taken Mary Margaret to one of the rooms, accompanied by David, Emma had asked Regina for help to cast a protection spell in the area where her mother was, hoping it would be enough to stop Zelena for taking her little brother or sister.

The former Evil Queen arrived just fifteen minutes later and, together, they started their task. In silence, they walked around the corridor, using their magic, until Emma spoke, breaking the silence:

"Regina" the mayor looked at her "Hook said something happened in the Enchanted forest, that Zelena attacked Aurora or something like that. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes, I was there." she confirmed. "It's quite long to tell. She'd threatened her and that donkey she has as her partner." she was as upset as Emma for what Killian had done with Henry "If they didn't help your parents, she wouldn't hurt them or the baby. But they did it in the end, so, when my dear sister automatically learned about it, she took her revenge on their unborn child. I'll save you the technical details: she threw a ray to Aurora and, if we hadn't intervened in time, the boy would have died."

"When you say intervene... do you refer to magic?"

"The main part." Regina nodded. Emma smiled.

"So you were the one to save the boy."

"I wouldn't say so, my magic was needed until a certain point. After that, it was up to the child and his mother to overcome that." she observed how her beloved Robin organized his merry men to protect the hospital too.

"But she would have lost her baby if you hadn't been there" Emma insisted "So don't be humble, Regina. I bet you're very proud of what you did."

"I didn't know how to feel at the beginning, to be honest, but after a while..." she stopped suddenly and then changed the subject "Miss Swan, there's a protection spell that won't be cast by itself."

Emma let it be and, trying to contain a laugh, she went on to retake the protection of the hospital. She knew that Regina, who had turned her back to the blonde, had a lot to offer them if they gave her time.

* * *

There was a happy atmosphere all around Storybrooke. Everywhere Aurora and Killian went with their son, they saw happy faces and animated conversations. Then, they took the baby to watch the sea, Killian had him on his arms and was whispering on his ear while Aurora observed them. If she had written a dictionary, she would have added that image next to the term 'cute'. That gave her an idea and, taking her phone out of her bag, she took a photo of that moment. Killian was so absorbed on what he was doing and seeing that he didn't notice it.

"When the weather improves, we'll go swimming" he said out loud. "Do you want to play with the waves, my boy?" The baby, who had been looking curiously at the ocean as he did with everything new he found, turned his head to look at his father. "Aye, you'll do. And someday, dad will get a new boat and will teach you how to use it."

Aurora took his arm with one hand and put her other one on his back.

"Can you imagine it?" Killian asked her.

"Yeah" she said softly. "We definitely have to get one."

"But now it's time to leave this place and go to Granny's. I'm starving."

She agreed and, fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the diner, near the counter. Ruby served them with a wide smile and, while their food was cooked, she took some time to play with Allan, who developed an interest on playing with the waitress' hair. If the rest of people hadn't been already happy, the werewolf girl would have passed on her own joy to everybody.

Then, their dishes came and, after the three of them had finished eating, Hook was telling Ruby (and Granny, who was listening to them behind the counter) how the new curse had been broken by Regina when Belle came into the diner. She went straight to hug Red and then, she approached the baby stroller.

"Where's my little thing?" she asked, taking Allan's hands "Yes, it's me, auntie Belle, have you missed me?" Aurora and Red couldn't help laughing.

"Don't be shy, Belle, carry him" Aurora said. The librarian hugged her too and even shook Killian's hand before taking the boy from the baby stroller and rocking him.

Then, Ruby's phone rang and, after checking who was calling her, she answered it.

"Victor? Hi! Has anything happened?" she said to the other side of the line.

"Ohhhh, Victor." Belle and Granny teased her as if they were a choir. Everybody contained a laugh.

"Shut up" she whispered and continued with her conversation "Wait, wait, repeat that... but is she fine? Is David with her?... Of course, I'll tell them... Okay..." then, the doctor said something that nobody heard but made Red blush "I'd love to... me too. Bye." she hung up.

They were ready to ask her about what was going on with the doctor but she immediately got serious and said something that left them frozen in the spot:

"Snow's in the hospital, she's having the baby." everybody looked at her, wanting to know more "David and Emma are with her and they want us to know that she's fine."

"Until the wicked witch appears to take the child" Granny commented.

"They're organizing the defence of the hospital" Ruby explained.

Killian looked at Aurora and, immediately, she guessed what he was thinking about.

"Go" she told him.

He didn't need to hear anything more and, kissing her and their son, he said goodbye to everyone and went out of the establishment, where Belle had taken his place at the table.

* * *

When Killian arrived the hospital, he found Emma in the doorstep of her mother's room. She was leaving and he guessed she had something in mind to keep Zelena away from her family. He called her:

"Swan." she turned to face him "I heard the little royal was on his way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." she said dryly.

"I want to help." he explained, using his best innocent face.

"If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips."

"I was confused, but I was going to do it... She threatened my family... and yours, starting with the lad. I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would have been help." Emma insisted.

"And a death sentence for your boy if I didn't act quickly. That witch has eyes everywhere."

"I know what she did to Aurora and your son, but Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. And now, if you don't mind..." she didn't end her sentence and turned her back to Hook, walking away... until an unexpected help for the former pirate came:

"Emma, wait" David said, making his daughter stop "You don't have to do this alone."

And then, he managed to convince the blonde to take Killian with her. She tried to resist but, in the end, she accepted, but not exactly because she decided to give Hook an oportunity, but because she wanted to end up with his father's insistence. Maybe remembering the good old times helped a little too.

"Fine" she accepted with a sigh "He can come, fair enough?"

She asked Killian to wait for a moment and went to explain the situation to Henry, who would stay there with Archie and Regina taking care of him.

.

They were coming near Zelena's farmhouse and Emma hadn't told Killian anything more than monosyllables since they'd left the hospital. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to explain her everything, but she was stubborn.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" he asked for the thrid or fourth time.

"No." she answered as she'd done with his previous questions.

"Are you ever going to?" she didn't say anything, she just kept walking "Well, you can't avoid hearing me." without waiting for an answer, he started explaining "I behaved as an idiot, I know it and I'm really sorry, but I was in a hurry, I needed to think quickly and that was..."

"Forget it, okay?" she cut him with an authoritative tone, losing her patience "We have more urgent problems. And, in the end, everything is this mess of a town's fault. If there weren't wicked witches wandering through its streets, cursing and threatening everyone, we wouldn't be having this conversation..." she sighed "I shouldn't have brought Henry back to Storybrooke, he would have been safe."

"You did what you thought was right." he said, glad to see that Emma was finally talking to him.

"I did what you manipulated me into." she replied curtly.

"Hey, hey, that's not fair, I was only the messenger. We needed you, Swan."

"Henry also needed me. We were happy in New York. Once I'm done melting this witch, I'd like us to be happy again."

"You know that, as content as you were in that city, it wasn't real."

"It was real for me, for him. Everything that happened, happened."

"Minus all the things you'd forgotten. I told you once and I'll tell you again: whether you like it or not, a big part of you and Henry belongs in this town."

"Yeah, the part of us that's always in danger. It's decided, we're leaving." she looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"What does the boy think?"

"He's a kid. He wants chocolate milk in his cereal. I'm his mother and I know what's best for him, as I'd like you to remember."

"Are you coming with that again?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"You're not like that, Swan, you aren't the kind of person who flees when she sees any danger."

"People can change, you know."

"People can panic sometimes too." she stopped walking.

"What are you insinuating?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing... I just don't understand... Is it that you don't think you can start over in this town?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I will..." she answered with sarcasm "And maybe I'll fall in love with a flying monkey... again." she started walking again.

"Don't be silly, Swan. I know how it feels, I've been there before: I didn't think I would be able to start over when you chose Neal, but then Aurora saved me and... well, look at me, I'm home here."

"As much as I appreciate your personal recycling, I don't know what it has to do with me. It's about protecting my son..." he didn't let her continue.

"And having faith." he added, obliging her to stop and face him.

Without being aware of what they were doing, they had already reached Zelena's farmhouse. The witch was standing in front of them, with Rumple by her side.

"Ooooohhhh" she said with her false kind voice "How lovely. But instead of playing Jiminy and Pinocchio you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge." she chuckled.

"I don't know how, I'm not cursed anymore" Killian replied with a smirk.

"Aren't you?" Emma asked him surprised.

"I'll tell you later" he told the blonde.

"Huh! What are you going to do now, Zelena?" she told the witch with another smirk, but, to her surprise, the red-haired laughed.

"Hasn't my dear sister taught you that every simple curse like that can be redone?" she waved her hand and Killian felt how she cursed his lips for the second time "And with a little... help from the circumstances... Rumple, please" with a move of his hand, the pawnbroker sent Hook flying to a water tank. It seemed that, although he was trying to get out of it, he couldn't "You're going to make a choice: your powers or his life. Let's see if you're able to leave another woman and son without their partner and father... as I did to you with poor unfortunate Neal."

"Hook!" Emma screamed and tried to help her friend.

"Try all you like, you can't free him." Zelena laughed again and, with Rumple in tow, she disappeared, heading to the hospital.

Without knowing how, Emma managed to free Killian from his aquatic prison, but he was already unconscious. She made him lie on the grass and tried to wake him up.

"Hook! Hook! Killian Jones, wake up!" it didn't work "For god's sake, don't do this to us." she kept shaking him -"Come back for Aurora, for Allan. Fight!"

Then, she saw it clear: he wouldn't wake up unless she reanimated him. She opened his mouth and, pulling up her lips to his own ones, she blew air into him. Then, the curse took effect, but she didn't mind. With relief, she saw how he threw out all the water he'd swallowed and his face recovered its colour. He finally opened his eyes.

"Swan..." then, he realized what had happened "What have you done?"

.

When they recovered from that shock ('why is that witch so obsessed with me?' Killian'd said) and arrived the hospital as soon as they could, Zelena had already kidnapped Emma's newborn brother. Without letting sadness take over them, Emma, David and Killian left a heartbroken Mary Margaret behind and run towards the farmhouse. Nothing else mattered, they had to save the boy. Regina and Robin joined them, encouraged by Henry.

They arrived the farmhouse just in time because Zelena had already started casting her spell. She already had all she needed: Charming's courage, a symbol of Rumple's brain made of gold, Regina's heart and the baby, who represented innocence and true love.

Without losing any second, they attacked her. The fight was hard, but, when the Wicked Witch thought she had everything controlled, Regina managed to defeat her and take her green pendant, the object her magic depended on, from her neck. With that, Zelena lost her powers and all the remaining flying monkeys returned to their human forms.

Once he was set free from the dagger's influence, Rumplestiltskin tried to kill Zelena, but the others didn't let him. They understood that he wanted revenge for what she did to Baelfire, but they knew that killing the witch wasn't the solution. Belle wouldn't like it at all. So, in the end, they imprisoned Zelena and, while Regina stayed with her older sister, trying to convince her to make up for her bad past actions as she'd done, Rumple went to reunite with Belle and ask her two things: to keep his dagger and hide it from him and to marry him. She said 'yes' to both.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group returned to the hospital, where Snow received her newborn son in tears. Emma was on the doorstep, looking at her parents with a smile on her face when someone behind her back spoke to her:

"Swan, have you got a minute?" it was Killian.

"Of course" she answered, still smiling.

"Never thought I'd see one of those." he commented.

"It's called a baby, I thought you had one at home" he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No... A smile." he said.

"Well, we won."

"In all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you. You saved my life."

"I'm the savior," she pronounced that last word with disdain "that's what I do. And you're an idiot sometimes but you're my friend and have a family, do you think I'd let you drown?" he smiled.

"I want to explain everything to you" he added.

"Of course, shall I call you tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect. By the way, has your power returned now that Zelena's been defeated?" She shook her head.

"No"

"I'm sorry, Swan." she didn't give it importance.

"Bah, I'll survive." she said.

"Someday you'll find someone who'll break your curse and bring your powers back."

"It's okay, there's no problem. I won't need them in New York."

And then, she said goodbye to him and joined her family in the room. Killian stood there for some seconds, looking at the happy family before he decided it was time to return to his own one and tell Aurora everything that had happened, although she'd surely learnt about the good news already.

Glad to know that the Wicked Witch wouldn't be a problem anymore, he walked towards the exit. And about his stubborn friend, if Emma returned to New York, he would miss her, but he'd already told her about what he thought about that and that was something she had to decide herself with the help of her family and nobody else.

* * *

When the night fell, someone went to visit Zelena at the Sheriff station. It was Rumple and he was decided to kill her. The dagger he'd given to Belle was a fake one, he was too furious for what she'd done to Neal to pardon her life. He turned the witch into porcelain a broke her. But her threat hadn't ended with her life because, in the farmhouse that had belonged to her, the time-travelling portal had mysteriously started to work.


	14. Season Finale (Part 1)

**A/N: Since so many things happen during the season finale, I don't know how many parts this will have but I still don't own anything.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**11\. SEASON FINALE. PART 1.  
**

Everything was going fine, with nothing to worry about: everybody was happy to recover their memories and get rid of the Wicked Witch; Regina had her heart back and was celebrating it with Robin, who already knew Henry as his official girlfriend's son; Rumplestiltskin and Belle were preparing their immediate wedding; Killian and Aurora had finally time to spend together with their son and Snow and Charming were home with their own one. The only person who didn't seem as happy as the rest was Emma, specially when she learned that Henry was looking for an apartment for her in Storybrooke. Although she had another plans, she didn't want to talk to him yet, not when they were still too busy with the new addition to the family, whose name would be revealed that afternoon, on a little party the Charmings had organized at Granny's.

Most of the Storybrooke's citizens were already gathered then, enjoying the party. Grumpy had already received his beer and was toasting with the other dwarfs.

"Ding dong! That witch is done." he said with one of his rare smiles. "Glad you're all fine, brothers."

"Me too." Sneezy added "Too bad the others in the hospital can't join the celebration."

"Bah, they'll get well and then we'll throw another party." Leroy told him "Moreover, I bet that prince Philip is in paradise right now."

"Is he fine?" asked a voice behind his back. The dwarf turned to face Aurora.

"Nothing to worry about, sister."

"Thank godness" she said.

"I'm sure he's more attractive to women than never, you know, a handsome guy, enslaved by the evil woman of the year... I bet he's showing his scars to all the nurses." Aurora couldn't help laughing when she heard that.

"Thanks, Grumpy" she said with a smile and left the dwarfs to join the Charming family, thinking about the best moment to return the favour and visit Philip. She hoped that, after all that had happened, they'd make peace somehow.

When she reached the corner where the family was, she saw that Henry was reading his beloved book, more specifically, the part in which his grandparents met. Ruby had joined them, commenting that episode with the protagonists. Aurora stood by Emma and listened to everything they talked about.

Then, when David was commenting something about his arranged marriage to Abigail, a voice interrupted him:

"Sorry, have I missed something?" Killian asked, right after entering Granny's with Allan. They'd been to watch the sea again before joining Aurora and the others at the diner "You were previously betrothed, mate?" he took his son in his arms and stood up between Emma and Aurora, kissing briefly the second one.

David looked at him with a smile.

"Yep" he answered.

"To Kathryn" Red added. They looked at David's ex-wife, who was talking to Granny near them "Though she was Princess Abigail back then."

"Kind Midas' daughter?" Hook asked "The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity?" he received an elbow from both sides: Aurora and Emma.

"Just kidding" he defended himself.

They kept talking about the adventures they'd lived during that time and then, David made an innocent comment, looking at his daughter:

"More interesting than the life you had in New York, don't you think?" his eyes showed that he had no second intentions, but it made Emma feel awkward.

"Absolutely." Henry answered with enthusiasm, unaware of his mother's face, who didn't know what to answer:

"Emmm... actually..." she looked at every direction, looking for a way of escape "Why not? I mean..." her mind was completely blank, that had taken her by surprise.

"Do I appear in that book?" Hook asked Henry, trying to change the subject and rescue his friend. Mary Margaret guessed his intentions and helped too:

"Shall we take a look at your story?" she asked, raising her voice more than necessary.

Then, Regina joined them, followed by Robin.

"Actually," she said "I'd like to clarify a point with you." she stared at Emma "Does your attitude mean that you're planning to go back to New York?"

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry asked alarmed.

"You're not." the mayor told him "Right, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, it's complicated." Emma answered, blushing.

"Why would we leave? This is our home." the boy insisted. His biological mother tried to avoid the conversation:

"Henry, this isn't the time or place..."

"I think it is." Regina wasn't going to leave the subject so easily.

"No, it's not." unable to contain herself, she went out of the diner without looking at anyone. Her actions had left the group in silence, not knowing what to say or think.

"Okay" David broke the silence "What have we just seen?"

"Since when does she flee like that?" Killian commented. Snow tried to stand up with her baby still in her arms.

"Why would she want to leave this town? I must talk to her. I'm her mother" she said, but David stopped her:

"No, stay here, I will... I'll convince her to come back and we'll talk about it."

"Actually" Hook said "I don't think that's the best idea, mate."

"And what do you suggest?" the prince asked. "Bringing rum to her?"

"You'll be surprised to know how many therapeutic properties rum has" Aurora contained a smile "But, seriously, it's clear that something happens to her and she won't make up her mind if you bring her here so she has to give explanations to everyone." the Charmings looked at him as if they had just discovered a new animal species, but he continued talking, unaware of that fact "I think you know your daughter too well to know that she won't open up so easily. So I suggest that you go and talk to her alone. Listen to her, give her some space, try to guess why she's acting so weirdly. And then, try to help her" then, he made a pause and, realizing what he'd just said, he added: "I think I have a future in politics."

"You wish" Regina replied.

"You're right" Snow told him "That's exactly what Emma needs. Someone to help her, not someone to convince her to stay..."

"Someone who's lived something like that before" David added and both stared at Killian.

"Me?" Killian opened his mouth and that time, Aurora couldn't avoid laughing "No, mate, no... I wouldn't know how..."

"I think you'll know exactly what to do" the prince told him.

"Come on, I don't think she'll listen to any of us" Snow said, putting her best puppy eyes. Killian sighed:

"Alright. I'll be back in ten minutes... I think" he gave Allan to Aurora and kissed her again. When he was going to open the door, Henry approached him with the book:

"Take this." he said "It might help her remember where she belongs." nodding, Killian put the book under his left arm.

Once the captain had left the diner, Henry sat by his grandmother, facing a window. Then, his face showed worry and, pointing at some spot behind Ruby's back, he spoke:

"Grandpa, what is that?"

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about and there it was: a light which came from the time-travelling portal Zelena's magic had managed to open at the farmhouse.

David called Mr. Gold and Belle immediately and, together with Robin and Regina, they went to the Sheriff station. When they arrived, they found that Zelena had disappeared: in her jail was just some broken porcelain. Intrigued, they took the CCTV tape and played it. But, since Mr. Gold didn't want them to know that he'd killed Zelena, he manipulated the video and made it show how the witch had killed herself during the night.

"She must have had just enough residual magic to do herself in." Regina commented, looking at the remains of her sister. "And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled."

"So, how do we unfulfill it?" Robin asked.

"Excellent question." Rumple answered "But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions."

* * *

Unaware of what was happening in the town, Emma had gone to the same place where she'd told Henry about Neal's death. Half hidden by the trees, she was sitting on a bank, staring at the lake. Then, a voice distracted her from her thoughts:

"Are you going to tell me what happens to you or will I have to get you drunk?" Killian asked, sitting beside her.

"I don't want to talk to you about this." she said, standing up.

"I know, but your parents are worried about you." he stood up and faced her "And so does your son." he showed her the book "He thought this might remind you of what you'll leave behind if you return to New York: your family."

"Henry is my family, and I am taking him where he is safe." Hook shook his head.

"No, Swan. The safety-first nonsense is just that, and you know it. You've always been able to take care of yourself and your boy, why this change now?"

"Because I don't feel like myself anymore." she confessed, tired of keeping her feelings to herself. "I don't even know who I am... I'm too confused, Hook, too confused... and, by the way, I don't see the point of calling you like that because you don't wear the hook anymore."

"Don't change the subject, Swan. Maybe you'll feel better if you let everything out... at least, that's what Aurora taught me."

Emma inhaled deeply and started talking:

"The thing is that I don't feel strong anymore. You all are always talking about how awesome the savior is" she pointed to herself "But I haven't done anything to deserve that title. You looked for me to defeat the Wicked Witch and save you all but, in the end, it turned out that you didn't need me because Regina did those two things. What did I do? Nothing, I just put my son in danger. And do you remember Neverland? As Henry's mother, I was supposed to protect him from Pan but, in the end, Rumplestiltskin and Regina did the main part and I was just a bossy-boots who talked a lot but did almost nothing. And you weren't with us, but when Pan wanted to curse this town too, It wasn't like I collaborated very much to keep everyone safe. What I did could have been done by anyone."

"I see your point, but that doesn't explain why you want to leave Storybrooke. I can't see any villains in this town, we're safe here. Why do you keep running? What are you looking for?"

"Home." she simply answered.

"And that's in New York?" he looked puzzled at her "That wasn't real."

"But I won't feel as a humbug there. Moreover, it's the only place where I've felt like home in all my life."

"It was still based on magical nonsense."

"That doesn't change anything. Look at this" she opened the book and looked for a picture of her parents "These are the parents who had me in a world I've never lived. The ones whose existence I learned about when I was 28 and are the same age as me. And now, to complete everything, they've had a beautiful baby, and that's the way everything should have been. Just a young couple with their newborn. What role do I have in all this story? I feel like I'm that woman who's standing there, not tied to anyone or anything strongly enough to stay here. The only one who maybe could have made a difference was Neal, and look what happened to him."

They remained silent for many seconds, thinking about everything she'd said.

"I know what it's like to feel that you don't belong anywhere." Killian started, remembering a moment in which, long ago, he'd heard something like that from Aurora and he couldn't help smiling with that memory. "But people always can start over, even where they don't expect to."

"And I'll keep on running until I find the place to do so." she seemed so convinced that Killian didn't know what else he could say.

"Talk to your family, Swan."

"Henry's my family" she repeated -"And I'll do what's best for him and for me..." she couldn't continue because the light coming from Zelena's portal caught her attention "What the hell is that?"

They walked towards the farmhouse and approached the portal. Killian tried to convince Emma to stay away from it and return with the others, but she was so curious about it that she didn't listen to him and she ended up being dragged by its force. In the last moment, he managed to take Emma's hand, but, by doing so, he was unavoidably dragged to the portal too. If only he'd been wearing the hook... he would have been able to avoid being swallowed, but, since he didn't have it, they fell through the vortex...

... and landed in the middle of a forest.

"It appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest." Killian commented, standing up and looking around him. Emma took the fairytales book and opened it, finding a picture which showed the exact place where they were.

"We're trapped in the past." he summarized.

"I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that doesn't happen in New York." Emma said very convinced.

But it had happened and they needed to find a solution to return to their time. While speaking about what they could do, Emma named Marty McFly and Killian asked if he was a wizard.

"No... Marty McFly is not a wizard..." then, she had an idea "Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need... Rumplestiltskin." she smiled "We could find Rumplestiltskin."

Then, they heard many horses near them and, after following their sound, they found out that a black carriage had stopped in a little village, surrounded by a some black knights. Then, a woman got out of the carriage and faced the poor villagers.

"That's Regina." Emma commented, staring at her.

"Not Regina, love: the Evil Queen."

Hidden behind the bushes, they saw and heard perfectly the scene they had in front of them: the queen was threatening the villagers saying that, if she learned that anyone of them had helped the bandit Snow White, they would suffer terribly and then, to prove that she was serious, she showed them a captive woman who, desperately, asked for help.

"Who wants to be next?" the evil Regina asked. Emma tried to go out of their safe place and help that woman, but Killian didn't let her: they couldn't interfere in the past.

Finally, he convinced her to leave that woman and go looking for Rumple. But, before doing so, they needed to camouflage themselves and Killian knew exactly what to do. So, to Emma's annoyance, he 'borrowed' some clothes they found hung and, giving her the female ones, he went behind a tree to get changed while she did the same behind another one.

"Alright, Swan" he said when he'd finished "Let's have a look."

Emma appeared in front of him, unable to walk properly in that clothes and feeling totally ridiculous.

Then, another carriage appeared, but this time it was white. To Emma's astonishment, she found herself recognizing it: it was his father's carriage, the one he was travelling in when he met her mother, who couldn't be far away... there she was: Snow had climbed a tree and was waiting for David to leave the carriage so she could jump and get into it.

The blonde was so excited about watching that moment live that she stepped on a tree branch, breaking it. That simple sound made Snow lose her balance and fall from the tree, which stopped her from stealing David's jewels and, because of that, from meeting her future husband, her true love.

"You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" she asked, he nodded "What about big changes?"

"Why? What have we done?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That bandit was Snow White." she explained "This was the moment my parents first met... And because of us, now they didn't."

Killian looked at Emma with a worried look, not knowing if he had to tell her off or console her, but her face showed how aware of the situation she was.

Meanwhile, Snow had run away and Charming had returned with Abigail and continued his journey to King Midas' castle.

Without saying a word, Hook and Emma stood up and headed to Rumplestiltskin's castle, knowing that his help was more necessary than never.

.

When they approached the castle, they were surprised by the one and only Rumplestiltskin, who tried to kill Hook. It took Emma a while to convince him not to do so, telling him that Killian wouldn't hurt him and that they needed his help to return to the future, where they came from. Finally, after telling the wizard that the curse he was preparing would succeed and that he would find Bae again, he left the captain live. (**A/N: If you haven't watched that scene, I recommend you to do so, Rumple is really funny on it**)

The wizard led them to his castle, where they explained him their problem. Knowing that he needed Snow and David to get together so he could succeed with his plans, he agreed to help them. Then, the room's door was opened and Belle appeared, but Rumple wasn't too pleased with that fact and told her to leave them alone:

"Go away a and read a book or whatever it is you like to do." he said "Come back and clean later."

"You could ask nicely." Belle said.

"I could also turn you into a toad." Rumple replied. Rolling her eyes, the french girl left the room.

"It's a miracle these two end up falling for each other." Emma whispered, looking at Killian and then, she contained a laugh. He guessed that she was thinking about a certain guy who used to be a pirate until he left the business for a certain blue-eyed princess. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" the wizard asked.

"Nothing, nothing, we can continue." the blonde said.

With Rumple's help, they decided that, if they wanted Emma's parents to get together, they would need to make Snow steal the ring which had belonged to David's mother, the object she had been unable to steal from the carriage and the reason why he would go looking for his future wife to make her return it to him, falling in love in the process.

The first step was to know where Snow White was. Rumplestiltskin took his magical ball and looked through it. They saw Snow in a tavern, speaking to a pirate Killian recognized as Blackbeard. They heard how she was negotiating with him about a passage on his ship which would allow her to go far away from that kingdom (and Regina).

"If she's looking for passage out of here, I might know a ship's captain who can help us." Killian commented.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Me."


	15. Season Finale (Part 2)

**12\. SEASON FINALE (PART 2)**

The tavern was crowded when Emma and Hook came into it. They were lucky to find an empty table in one of the corners whose location allowed them to watch the person they were looking for. The younger version of Killian was drinking rum (as usual) accompanied by some members of his crew.

"There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think?" he commented.

"Is this even a good idea?" Emma asked "What about preserving the future?"

The plan they'd plotted consisted on convincing Snow to steal Charming's ring, which was in Midas' castle. Then, Hook (the future Hook pretending to be the present Hook) would offer her a passage aboard the Jolly Roger in exchange.

"It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I... he remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay" she agreed with a determined look and then, to Hook's surprise, she took off her cloak and prepared her dress to look as sexy as possible to seduce the captain from the past.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Killian asked when he looked away from his past self and saw her.

"Making sure he stays occupied." she explained "Shouldn't be difficult. You used to go after every skirt you found, specially mine." she stood up but he took her by her arm.

"Swan, the man sitting there... he can be dangerous." she looked at him, her face showing she didn't mind "And you're my friend, I can't see you like that."

"Are you going to give me moral lessons now?" her determined look made him surrender.

"Just be careful." he said and let her go.

Emma headed to the table where the pirate was while the future Killian went out of the tavern and headed to where the Jolly Roger was.

.

While the blonde had the other captain totally seduced and insisted on having more and more rum shots, Killian arrived the ship and found Mr. Smee aboard. The poor man didn't see anything strange. Then, Killian spotted Snow on the docks and told Smee to bring her to his cabin.

The princess/bandit was brought there ten minutes later and left alone with the captain. The desperate woman was willing to do whatever it took to get that passage aboard the Jolly Roger and she agreed to go and steal that ring for him. Then, she returned to the harbor, where she didn't notice the blonde woman who was there with a man identical to the one she'd left aboard the ship.

Emma had done her best to keep the other Hook in the tavern but, in the end, she'd been unable to do it and there they were, heading to the Roger where the future Killian was and where the younger one wanted to have an 'unforgettable night' with her. She tried to delay the moment they put a foot on the deck, pretending to be too drunk to walk properly, but, instead of letting her rest at the harbor, he happily carried her in his arms, as if they were a couple of newlyweds. Emma's face was a poem. She didn't know what more she could do.

Mr. Smee's face when he saw the captain appear again with a woman was priceless. Confused, he told him that something was wrong but he only received an order from Hook: 'we want our privacy' and poor Smee obeyed.

When the future Killian heard steps heading to the cabin, he didn't expect their owner to be Emma.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I could ask the same of you." she answered.

"I thought I told you to keep him occupied."

"I am."

"By taking him back to my ship?"

"His ship."

"You know what I mean." he said.

"I stayed as long as I could... I thought you'd be gone by now... I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here."

But it was too late, they heard more footsteps and, after Killian hid behind a desk, his past self appeared. He was so drunk that he didn't notice the future Hook.

Then, Emma did the only thing she could think of to help Killian get out of there: she kissed the past Hook, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity, so he returned her the kiss as fiercely as he could.

Hidden and trying not to make any noise, the future Killian walked towards the cabin's door, unable to contain a low 'oh, fuck' when he saw the show. He didn't feel awkward, he felt more than that, even a little disgusted to see himself making out with Emma Swan. It wasn't that he didn't consider her as an attractive woman but, hell, he didn't need that picture of her on his head.

His face was the same as if he was being obliged to eat a meal he hated and he tried not to look at them but it was impossible: if he wanted to get out of there, he needed to do it.

At last, he reached the cabin's door but, instead of going out of it, he had another idea: he caught the attention of his past self and, when he turned to face him (himself), the future Killian punched him and the other one fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What have you done?" Emma asked wide-eyed.

"Did you see any other possibility? Or were you willing to sleep with him and escape while he's sleeping off?" he explained "Because I don't want to see or remember that, thank you..." they looked at the unconscious man "Don't worry, I'll... he'll be fine, he'll blame it on the rum."

"I'm lucky you've changed" she commented. "What an octopus you were."

"After this, I won't be able to look you in your eyes for an entire year."

"Don't exaggerate... just a couple of months." she replied with a smile. "And don't worry, Aurora doesn't have to learn anything about this."

"Let's get out of here" Killian said and they headed to the deck where they found Mr. Smee again, who thought he had gone crazy when he saw his captain again, willing to leave the Jolly Roger when, just ten minutes before he had all the intentions to stay there with his lovely companion.

When Emma and Killian left the ship behind, they couldn't help bursting into laughter. After they'd calmed down and recovered from all the events, she asked him if he'd been able to strike the deal with Snow. Killian told her that everything had gone well and that Snow was heading to King Midas' castle to steal the ring, so they needed to go there too and wait to see what happened.

.

After a while, they reached Midas'golden castle and, when they were thinking about what to do to make sure that Snow stole the ring, Rumplestiltskin appeared again, showing them an invitation to a ball that was taking place that night to celebrate Abigail and David's engagement. Emma and Killian would be able to enter the castle without any suspect and control everything from the inside. Meanwhile, the Dark One would be trying to open a portal which would return them to their future once they'd accomplished their mission. To do so, he was thinking about using a magic wand which had belonged to a powerful dark fairy he'd known.

With the help of Rumple's magic, Emma and Hook were dressed to attend it: their clothes were replaced by a red gown for Emma and an elegant suit for Killian.

Then, they were left alone and crossed Midas' castle's doors. If Emma had felt awkward with the peasant's clothes, that was nothing compared with how uneasy she was in that gown.

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." she commented, trying not to fall.

"You're fine, Swan" Killian tried to talk some sense into her.

"I'm ridiculous." he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's wearing that kind of clothes."

Then, they reached the place where Midas was welcoming all the guests.

"Greetings." the king said "I am king Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?"

"I am... I'm Prince... mmm..." Killian didn't know what to say. Emma sighed and helped him:

"Charles, Prince Charles." she said , faking a smile as best as she could "And I'm Princess... Leia."

"An honor to have you both." Midas said and told his helpers to announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia, who merged into the crowd.

"Okay, where are the canapés?" Emma asked, making clear that she preferred to be anywhere but there.

"Canapés?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that little pieces of food that are eaten at the elegant parties" she explained as if he was stupid "I have no intentions of separating from them."

"Are you going to spend all the night in a corner with a tray of canapés?" she nodded "Do you think a princess would do that?"

"Yes."

"Swan..." he sighed "We are supposed not to catch anyone's attention... Is it so difficult for you to pretend a little?"

"Okay... what does people do in these balls apart from dancing?"

"Shall I bring you a drink?" he suggested.

"No, please, no more drinks for now."

"Then why don't we watch the waltz?" Emma agreed and they approached the area where many couples were dancing.

"Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball." she commented "What's the big deal about these things?"

Before Killian could find a good answer to give her, someone spoke on his side:

"Don't you dance?" it was a woman in her fifties accompanied by a man who couldn't be another person but her husband.

"No, we don't." Hook answered with a smile.

"Oh, why not?" the woman insisted "A lovely young couple like you..."

"No, we're not..." Emma tried to explain, but she was interrupted.

"If I were you, I would, dancing is so romantic..." Killian tried to say something but the woman didn't notice him "...perfect for you two, my dears. So, come on, don't be shy" Emma was running out of patience, she didn't want to spend all the ball listening to that gossip and, raising her voice more than necessary, she was about to tell her a couple of things:

"Listen, we..." seeing the danger, Killian finished the sentence for her:

"Think we'll join them, thank you." he said, looking at the dancing couples. Emma looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What are you doing?" she whispered while he was taking her to the dance floor.

"Avoiding trouble..." he answered.

"And we have to do this?" she gave him a murderous look, her face was as red as the gown she was wearing.

"Come on, Swan, it can't be so terrible..." he tried to calm her down "Let's see... your left hand on my right shoulder... alright... now, your left one taking mine." she did what he said "Follow me..." they started to move, following the rhythm of the music "One, two, three... one, two, three... ouch! Swan, that was my foot."

"Sorry..." he was going to tell her that it didn't matter when she saw his painful face again.

"My other foot." he said without stopping dancing.

Emma let go a groan of frustration.

"I feel like a sea-sick duck." she complained.

"Relax. It's your first ball." he started whispering 'one, two, three' again.

"And I'm attending it with a married man." she added, trying to copy the women who danced near them "Is this the pathetic princess I would have become if I'd been brought up here?"

"I don't think so. In this world, princesses learn to dance since they are little. And if you're worried about the company, you would have had many bachelors to choose."

"You say somebody would actually want to dance with me..."

"You wouldn't be a princess like any other; you would have been the one and only Princess Emma."

They didn't say anything more for some minutes and just kept dancing, trying to control every corner of the room just in case Snow appeared. Hook was the one to break the silence:

"You'll find him someday."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The one who will take you to every hypothetical ball."

"I'm not thinking about that now. With my current problems I have more than enough." he chuckled "What? Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it's just that... Do you know how I realized I was in love with Aurora?" of course she didn't "While dancing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"You never told me." she smiled for the first time.

"We never told anyone... Actually, nobody asked. But you're our main sponsor, you have the right to know it." he made a pause "You remind me of myself before I let her in. Maybe someday you'll be as lucky as I was... as I am... Ouch! Swan, my foot."

"Sorry again."

"No problem. There's been a while since you haven't stepped on my feet. You're getting it."

"I have to admit this is not so horrible." she said.

"There's Charming" Killian announced looking at the place where the prince was with Abigail.

But David wasn't the only one who had arrived at the ball. In that moment, Regina appeared too and spoke with King Midas. Emma started to worry but Hook calmed her down, saying that she wouldn't do anything to harm them, she was only a guest. Then, the blonde took a fact into account:

"Where's Charming?"

David had been to his bedroom, looking for a pair of shoes. To his surprise, he found someone stealing from him there. He managed to tackle the thief and see her face: it was Snow.

"You're a girl" he said.

"A woman" she replied and, hitting him with the first object she could find, Snow managed to escape through the window.

Charming ran towards it, touching the wound the hit had done in his chin. It was too late, he couldn't reach Snow from there.

"I'll find you!" he told the bandit although she was too far away to hear him "I will always find you!"

Snow kept running through the rampart, but she found many soldiers (including some of Regina's black knights) standing on her way, so she escaped by climbing down the wall. Emma appeared on that moment, opening a door near her. The knights had taken their bows and the arrows were aiming to Snow. If Emma hadn't been there to fight them, they wouldn't have missed their target.

On that moment, Killian appeared behind the blonde and helped her to fight the knights. Then, something on the floor caught Emma's attention. When she took the little object, she realized that it was the ring Snow was supposed to steal from Charming. The princess/bandit had lost it during her escape. Hook, who had seen it too, told her to go and return it to Snow while he fought the guards alone.

She did so and returned to where the ball was taking place, running among the guests... but it was too late: she found herself surrounded by black knights and in front of the one and only Evil Queen, who accused her of helping the thief Snow White and took her to the dungeons of her own castle. Luckily, nobody had noticed the ring on her hand and she hid it, hoping it would be useful to set her free.

When Killian arrived, he couldn't do anything but watching how Emma was taken out of there, as Regina's prisoner.


	16. Season Finale (Part 3)

**13\. SEASON FINALE. PART 3.**

Emma was taken to a cell in Regina's castle. Without saying any word, the black knights locked her there and left. She looked around her and found out that she wasn't alone: in the cell next to hers there was the same woman she'd seen in the little village, the one who'd been imprisoned by the Evil Queen and she'd wanted to help. The woman, who refused to tell Emma her name, told her that she was there because she'd protected Snow White. But that wasn't the only piece of information that the blonde got from her: if they couldn't escape during that night, they both would be executed in the next morning.

.

Meanwhile, Snow the bandit was walking through the forest, unaware of the trap she was heading to. When she stepped on a hidden rope, she was trapped into a net hung on a big tree and a familiar face appeared from behind another tree:

"I told you I'd find you." David said laughing. "No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" she asked him.

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real _Prince Charming_?" she asked ironically.

" I have a name, you know."

"Don't care. 'Charming' suits you." she decided "Now cut me down, Charming."

He told her that he knew she was Snow White and that he wouldn't set her free until she returned the ring she'd stolen from him. She said she didn't have it.

"Why would I believe you?" David asked her. Then, a third voice joined the conversation:

"You should. She's telling the truth, mate" Killian walked towards them and stood beside Charming.

"Who are you?" the prince asked him.

"Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn't have your ring. But I can tell you who does: she's a friend of mine and will be very relieved to return it to you."

"She has my ring? Where is she?"

"Well, that's the problem. The Queen's castle." Hook answered.

"Actually, that's not a problem at all." Snow said "I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there but not from up here. So you let me down and you rescue your 'friend'..." she looked at Killian with a sarcastic smile.

"She's my friend." he said. The woman didn't listen to him and looked at David:

"...you get your ring, and I never have to see your charming face again."

After those words, David set her free and the group of three started their way towards Regina's castle. During it, David realized that Snow was wearing a kind of pendant and he asked her what it was. She explained that it contained certain kind of dark fairy dust which could turn enemies into insects and that she was keeping it for an emergency. She also told them that the charges Regina had against her were false and that she wouldn't stop until she caught her because she blamed Snow for ruining her life.

When they arrived their destiny, they didn't know how to come into the castle. Then, Snow had an idea and told the two men to wait her there while she looked for someone who could help them.

After she disappeared, David sat on a rock, watching the fire they'd set. Killian came near him.

"Are you excited for your nuptials?" the former pirate asked.

"I'm marrying Midas' daughter. What's not to be excited about?" the prince answered, not very convinced.

"I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man who's doing this by choice." David looked at him.

"I always thought I'd marry for love. And here I am, about to enter into this business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. Abigail seems like a nice person but I don't feel she's the one for me, I don't think we'll ever love each other. " he inhaled deeply "I don't know. This whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such thing as true love."

"I once felt as you did, mate, and all it took was meeting the right person and everything changed." Killian said, sitting next to him.

"Princess Leia? The one we're rescuing?" David asked.

"No, it's not her. I love Leia as if she were my sister, nothing more. I have someone waiting for me at home. Someone who found me in one of my darkest hours."

"Lucky you"

"Aye, I truly am" he smiled, but Charming's expression didn't change.

"Even if I found that special woman, that wouldn't change anything. I have no choice... I've given up on finding that kind of happiness"

"A good friend of mine told me that there's not such thing as giving up, that you have to believe, even when you think there's no solution to your problems" David looked at the fire again, unaware of the way Killian was looking at him.

"Did that happen to you two?" he asked.

"Yeah... we had many complications"

"Because of her family?" Killian shook his head.

"No, she doesn't have that luck... It's that people didn't understand that someone like her wanted to be with a guy like me. But, do you know something? All those problems belong to the past now because we didn't give up... and when I return home, I'm going to marry her whether she likes it or not"

"That sounds good, I'm glad to see that there are still happy endings in this world"

"Don't lose your faith on your own one, mate"

The prince didn't say anything and they stared at the fire for many seconds, until David spoke again:

"Can I ask you something?" Hook looked at him.

"Of course"

"You attended the ball with Leia, didn't you?" Killian nodded "Why? I mean..."

"I know what you mean. That's what friends are for. Leia's a widow"

"Oh. So young?" the former pirate nodded again "That's terrible"

Then, someone appeared: a young woman with a red cloak that introduced herself as Red, a friend of Snow's, sent by her to help them come into the castle.

.

Meanwhile, at the dungeons, Emma was telling her new friend the story of her parents' ring. While doing so, she realized how much she missed them.

"Being far away from your family is something terrible" the other woman commented.

"Yes, it is" Emma agreed.

They kept talking for a couple of minutes until Emma saw something on the floor: a piece of wire - and had an idea: she used it to open the lock of the cell. The other woman told her to escape, but the blonde couldn't leave her there and opened her cell too.

On their way to the basement's exit, they came across Hook, David and Red, who had managed to enter the castle thanks to the 'abilities' of the werewolf girl.

"Swan?" a surprised Killian said.

"Hook! What are you doing here?" she greeted him.

"Well, I was trying to save you but I should have remembered that you can manage on your own"

"Of course. The only one who saves me is me"

Then, she showed David his ring and they agreed to return it to where it belonged, but they needed to reunite with Snow first. During their way, Emma explained Killian why she'd decided to set the other woman free: she just couldn't leave her there to be executed in the morning.

.

While the rest were looking for her, Snow had reached Regina's bedroom with all the intentions to use part of the magic dust and turn her into a bug. The Evil Queen was there as if she'd been waiting for her step-daughter to appear, but Snow thought she hadn't seen her and was ready to throw her the dust when Regina got up from her chair and approached her. After making the dust disappear, she called her guards, who took Snow to the gallows, where there was a pile of wood ready to be burned and execute the princess.

On the exact moment when Snow was tied up and Regina lit the fire personally, the others found her, but only through a window. They had no way to reach the place where she was in time to save her and they could only watch as the brave princess was consumed by the flames.

"No!" Emma shouted. Hook hugged her, giving her some support and she cried on his shoulder.

Regina's laugh of satisfaction was the last thing they heard before they decided to leave the castle.

.

Some time later, in the forest, Emma was looking at the fire David and Killian had set before sneaking into the castle. She couldn't think about another thing than how her mother had died. She couldn't describe the pain she was feeling, it was too much and hurt as if she'd lost a part of her. That was, indeed, what had happened to her. Killian sat beside her.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final, terrible moment." she didn't look at him "Don't do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now"

"Here and now." Emma mumbled "I'm still here. How is that possible? We saw her die. Which means I would never be born." she stood up and so did Killian.

"You should have faded from existence..." he said.

"Exactly." a smile appeared on her face for the first time in hours.

"Well, then perhaps she's still alive?"

Then, while all of them were talking about what they'd just discovered and what they could do to save Snow. A beautiful bug appeared flying and seemed to have an obsession with annoying Emma. No matter how many times she tried to get rid of it, the insect didn't go away and kept flying around her head.

Then, they realized that the bug wasn't a real one: it was Snow White, who had used the remains of the fairy dust she had on herself, so she had turned into a bug before the fire killed her.

After David had let it land on his hands, someone unexpected appeared flying: the Blue Fairy.

"She's calling me" the woman explained and, with the help of her magic, the bug was turned into Snow again. Emma couldn't contain herself and hugged her surprised mother with tears in her eyes.

After that emotional moment, Emma stood where she was while Red hugged Snow and the group started walking again, wanting to go far away from Regina's domains. She was too astonished to move. What she was feeling was so true and strong that she needed some time to assume it.

Killian realized it and approached her.

"Wipe away those tears, Swan" he told her, smiling "Looks like we're back on track"

"Yeah" she said with another smile.

"Let's go" he put a hand on her shoulder and they started to walk, following the others.

.

In the next morning, they reached a safe place in the forest. Emma returned the famous ring to David and Red said goodbye to them. Sitting beside Killian, the blonde watched her parents as they talked. Something had started to grow between Snow and Charming, although the didn't know it yet.

"They're warming up to each other." Emma commented. "That's good... this will work"

"That may be, Swan." Hook agreed "But we have another problem." he pointed to the mysterious woman who was still with them, with nowhere to go.

"Well, I had to save her" she defended herself again.

"Sure, you did the noble thing, but she's supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences."

"She's just a sweet, innocent woman." they discussed about the issue for some minutes and then, Emma found a solution. "I know exactly what we can do."

The plan was to take their new friend to the future with them, so she wouldn't interfere with the past, but she didn't agree to do that and only wanted to stay there and go looking for her family. Unable to convince her, Emma changed to plan B: she let Killian try to convince her and, after finding a big branch on the floor, she hit the woman on her back, leaving her unconscious.

"You wouldn't have been a bad pirate, Swan" Hook observed.

Then, David approached them.

"What happened to her?" he asked, watching th unconscious woman.

"She's... resting" Emma answered.

"Have you seen Snow?" Charming asked again "She's gone to the river, but..." he introduced a hand in his pocket "The ring... she's taken it"

"Really?" Emma asked wide-eyed.

"Do you know where she might be headed?"

"She was seeking passage on a pirate ship."

"There's only one way to get to the harbor from here: the troll bridge." Charming said and he headed to that place.

After they'd lost his sight, Emma and Killian realized something: Snow didn't have any magic dust; the trolls would be able to kidnap her and Charming if they didn't help them. Without a second to lose, they started to run as fast as they could.

"This damn skirt" Emma commented, missing her jeans terribly.

When they arrived the bridge, they saw that Snow and Charming had managed perfectly without any magic and that they'd got the ring back.

"It appears your parents didn't need our help after all." Killian commented while they watched how Emma's parents talked before saying goodbye. They were smiling at each other and it was obvious that they had fallen for each other. Emma smiled widely, with a spark in her eyes.

"They're heading away from each other" an alarmed Hook said when he saw the princes walking in opposite directions.

"No, it's okay." the blonde explained "That's how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings... look at how they turn their heads to watch the other go"

When Snow and Charming disappeared from their sight, Emma and Hook decided to continue with their journey, heading to Rumplestiltskin's castle to see if he'd been able to open a portal to the future. Killian was carrying the mysterious woman, who was still unconscious.

Rumple was inside his castle when they came into it.

"We did it." Emma announced triumphantly.

"Your parents are together?"

"They're right back on track. We're ready to go." she confirmed.

"I see... And you brought some luggage." the wizard commented, seeing the woman Hook was carrying.

"Long story." Killian said.

"So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?" Emma asked.

"I cannot."

"Then what are you working on?"

"Oh, this is for me. A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it is to forget it." Emma realized that there was a magic wand on the table and she took it, showing it to Rumple.

"Well, what about this wand? You said that could help us." she insisted.

"Oh, that... Well, apparently only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid you're going nowhere. Can you?" he explained with one of his devilish smiles.

"So you just expect us to stay here?" Emma realized "What about protecting your precious future?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"He means to kill us, Swan." Hook told her. Rumple laughed again.

"No..." he said "I mean to put you someplace safe, someplace even I dare not go, where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me." and, right after saying that, he made a move and sent them to the place he'd talked about: a chamber filled with a lot of objects that none of them knew what they exactly were. Their clothes had disappeared and they were wearing their Storybrooke outfits again, excepting the unconscious woman.

They walked all over the place, trying to think about a way to escape from there and return to their future without Rumplestiltskin's help.


	17. Season Finale (Part 4)

**A/N: With this chapter, the fic is finished. Thank you very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this alternative story and thanks specially to everyone who's reviewed, followed and marked this as favourite. **

**So, here it is, if you want me to know your opinions, you know what to do ;)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing at all. Remember about the spoilers.**

* * *

**14\. SEASON FINALE (PART 4)**

None of them spoke while they were exploring the vault. Emma was trying not to touch anything, just in case things got worse, but Killian was opening every cupboard and drawer he found. Then, an urn in one of the cupboards caught his attention and he took it.

"Don't touch anything" Emma told him. He listened to her and left the urn on a table.

"I'm just trying to figure a way out" he explained with a serious voice.

"I don't think there is one"

"I refuse to accept that"

"You heard what he said. Even when we found a way, we can't reopen the portal."

"And what do you suggest? That we surrender and stay here for the rest of our lives? No, thank you" he replied, his voice raising.

"I understand you're upset" he didn't say anything "Maybe you won't see your family again and it's all my fault... if I hadn't been so curious and hadn't approached the portal we would be home now"

"I will see them again because we're going to get out of here" he said curtly.

"Tell me how" she commented ironically. He took some seconds to answer:

"With your magic" she looked surprised at him "You're the Savior, Swan, you can do it." She shook her head.

"Not anymore... I lost it."

"When Zelena lost her pendant, all of her spells were undone, do you remember the Flying Monkeys? What if your powers are restored now and you don't know it?"

"Believe me, if I could make it work, I would." she said, looking at the wand that was still in her hand.

"You won't know it until you try" he tried to convince her "Or is it that you don't want to come back, that you want to keep pretending to be someone else?"

"No... I... I think it's time to stop running"

"Is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Watching my mother die, thinking she was dead... well, you saw what happened, I was so relieved when she was okay... and I hugged her. Do you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing." her voice broke "She didn't know who I was... I had saved her and lost her too, and that's what I've been doing to her since I met her... But it's got to stop." she made a pause to take air "When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the Savior.  
I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse, he was bringing me home... Neal was right."

"About what?"

"You don't have a home until you just miss it, and being with my parents the last few days but not really being with them... I've never missed them more. Storybrooke is my home."

Suddenly, right after she'd made that speech, Killian smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Look down"

She did so and saw that the wand was working. Open-mouthed, she looked at Hook.

"What did I tell you?" he said, still smiling. "Now... shall we go home?"

She closed her eyes to concentrate better and, eventually, she managed to open the portal. Killian carried their new friend again and disappeared through it. Emma was about to do the same when, suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared and took her by her arm, stopping her from crossing the portal.

"Let me go!" she shouted. But he wanted to know something before releasing her:

"My son... What happens when I find him?"

She tried to resist but, in the end, she had to tell him everything: that Bae would forgive him for everything, that he loved him... but he would die to protect them all. The wizard thought about saving his son's life by changing the future somehow, but Emma managed to convince him to drink the memory potion he'd prepared. Then, he released her arm and she disappeared through the portal.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" Rumple said after the memory potion took effect.

.

Emma, Killian and their (still unconscious) companion appeared in Zelena's farmhouse again. They stood up, looking around them with relief.

"We're back" he commented.

"Yeah... can you do me a favour?" he nodded "Fill her in. Make sure she doesn't freak out." she said and started to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some people I need to see." she answered smiling.

* * *

Inside Granny's there were a lot of conversations going on, but they stopped when Emma opened its door and went straight to hug her parents.

"Emma. You weren't answering your cell... we were worried." her father said. There had been almost an hour since the last time they'd seen their daughter.

"I'm fine... I'm home" she explained with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry asked her as if he couldn't believe what his mother was saying.

"Yeah, kid." she confirmed. "This is where we belong. This is where our family is..." she turned to her parents "Mom, dad... I missed you." and she hugged them again. Nobody in the diner dared to say anything until the hug finished. Then, Emma smiled to her parents "By the way..." she turned to face Aurora, who was near them with Tinker and Red, who had Allan on her lap.

"Killian's on his way, we've had some... complications" the blonde told the princess, who nodded:

"Okay" Aurora smiled but, before she could say or do anything else, Mary Margaret spoke again:

"What kind of complications?"

"Short version: we fell into Zelena's portal and... well, check it by yourselves" she opened the fairytales book which had been with them during all that adventure and gave it to her parents. The part of it which told how Snow and Charming had met had changed, showing how Emma and Killian had intervened with the past. They even appeared in a picture, disguised as Charles and Leia.

"You were Leia?" Snow asked her, wide-eyed.

"Yes, mum, I was." Emma answered with an exaggerated nod.

While the Charming family and the people next to them were taking a look at the book, Killian came into the diner using the back door so the woman who was with him didn't catch so much attention. He asked the Blue Fairy to take care of her and headed to where Aurora was.

"That Prince Charles is rather handsome, don't you think?" he said to her back. When she turned to face him, he put his arms around her waist and, attracting her body towards his, he kissed her as if they weren't in a public place surrounded by people.

"What happens to you?" Aurora asked him with a smile when he finally let her breathe.

"What can I say? After a long, long day I've missed my family" he answered, still embracing her.

"Who would have foreseen that Mr. Hook would say that?" Emma commented, approaching them.

"You're not the only one who found home, Swan" Killian told her with a smile. "And there's no place like home, don't you think?"

Henry interrupted them:

"Mom, here it says that you danced at the ball." he told her, looking at the book. At the same time, Killian went to see his own son.

"You did?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter with a happy smile. "Ohhhh, your first ball... how did you feel?"

"Ridiculous" Emma answered as if she wanted to make clear that she hadn't enjoyed the experience.

"You said it wasn't so terrible" Killian commented with a smirk.

"Don't betray me!" she replied. Some of the people chuckled.

"I can't imagine you with a ball gown" Ruby commented.

"I hated it" the blonde's confession was followed by a new choir of laughs.

"She did" Hook confirmed.

"Okay, I'd love to know what happened on that ball but I have to continue with my obligations" Red said, giving the baby to Killian and standing up "Drinks anyone?"

"Yes, a beer, please, I feel as if I'd run a marathon" Emma said.

"I'll bring it to you" Charming offered.

"I'll go with you" Killian said, giving Allan to Aurora and walking towards the counter "Another one for me, Ruby, please"

"So you were Charles... interesting" David commented while the waitress was preparing their drinks.

"Isn't it crazy?"

"It is. In fact, you told me that I had to keep believing in a happy ending and you said that a good friend of yours had told you the same before... and that friend..."

"Was you" Killian finished his sentence, knowing that it was what David was going to say "Don't think about it, mate, you'll get a headache"

"I remember something else about that conversation" the former pirate raised his eyebrows, wanting to know what Charming was referring to. "I remember that Charles told me he would marry certain woman when he returned home." he looked at Aurora briefly. Killian couldn't help smiling before answering:

"And I will, but not today." he said "This is your little prince's day and, by the way, the proposal deserves some time of preparation, don't you think?"

"I do" David agreed, clapping Hook's back. Then, they took their beers and went to join the group again.

When they arrived the spot where they were, Killian took Aurora by her waist and, kissing her temple, he spoke to her:

"Come on, love, let's give the royal family some space" she agreed with an 'of course' and they walked towards the nearest empty table.

Once Emma, her parents and her son were left alone, David talked again:

"So Leia... nice alias"

"I was in a pinch" the blonde defended herself.

"Well, there you go" Mary Margaret told her "You're officially one of us, a fairy-tale princess at last."

"A very unusual one" Emma added "So, as my first princess-y request I would like to know the name of my brother."

Her father stood up.

"Excuse me! If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment..." he said. Everybody turned to face him, ready to listen "This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family and we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero, someone who saved every one of us, a man who we loved and loved us back." he looked meaningfully at Mr. Gold who was sitting with Belle at a table near the diner's door. The pawnbroker understood what he wanted to say.

"People of Storybrooke," Snow continued "it is our great joy to introduce you to our son, prince Neal."

Everybody clapped their hands with joy, including Rumplestiltskin, who looked at the Charmings with a thankful smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, little Neal" Emma told her brother, taking his little hand.

* * *

The party continued: the music sounded non-stop, Red and Granny walked through the tables with their trays when they were needed, but most of the time they were speaking with someone; the fairies were still taking care of the new addition to Storybrooke (apart from little Neal); Killian was talking to Aurora with his left arm around her shoulders and the dwarfs who were at the party had lost count of all the beers they'd drunk. Here and there were smiles and animated conversations. Nobody noticed that Mr. Gold and Belle had disappeared mysteriously.

Since Henry was still focused on studying his book and her parents only had eyes for her little brother, Emma took the occasion to stand up and head towards where Killian was.

"Hey there!" she greeted them "Aurora, can I borrow him for a moment?"

"All yours." the princess answered with a smile.

Killian stood up and followed the blonde to the exit, where they would have more peace to talk without all those noises.

"I just wanted to thank you for bearing me during all that madness" Emma started.

"Do you think I would have left you stranded? We were together in that" he said.

"And I would have been lost without your help" she continued.

"Of course you would" he replied with a smirk. Emma hit him slightly and continued talking as if he hadn't said anything:

"It's turned out to be really useful after all."

"Yeah... You're a bloody hero, Swan, never forget it."

"I would say you are one too but, as I know it will go to your head, I think it's better that I shut up." he chuckled. "Well, let's return to the party before someone steals my beer"

He agreed and they came into Granny's again.

"I must say that, after all that we've been through, I've almost forgotten about what happened aboard the Jolly Roger" Killian commented on their way to the table.

"I don't know, now it's me who feels quite ashamed..." she said. "Give me a couple of days to forget about it" he chuckled again.

"Instead of months... deal" he agreed.

They arrived to where Aurora was, still with her son on her lap but, before the former pirate could say goodbye to Emma and sit with the princess, a question appeared in the blonde's mind:

"By the way, I've never asked you... what happened to your ship?"

Killian smiled and, hugging Aurora with one arm, he answered it:

"I don't care... well, I do, but I can live perfectly without it. I don't need it anymore"

Emma couldn't believe what she'd just heard and looked at Aurora wide-eyed.

"Nothing meant more to him than that ship, and he gave it away..." she told the princess, who nodded with a wide smile. "You're my new idol" she added, raising her voice. Aurora chuckled.

"You need to know about the complete story" she said.

"Yes, you definitely have to tell me about it" Emma agreed and then, she sighed "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone, I need some fresh air and a couple of minutes for myself"

"Whatever you need, you know where to find us" Aurora told her and Killian nodded, sitting by her side.

"You know where I am too" Emma smiled "Be careful with alcohol unless you want to order the second one." she added, looking meaningfully at Allan.

"Swan!" Killian replied while Aurora blushed open-mouthed.

"I'm just warning you" the blonde defended herself, making them smile and, with a 'see you later', she went out of the diner.

Meanwhile, in the woods, next to the wishing well, Rumple and Belle with the only company of Mr. French and Archie, who was officiating the wedding, were pronouncing their vows. A simple ceremony for a couple who didn't need too much to show how they loved each other. When they'd finished speaking, Archie declared them husband and wife and they kissed, feeling happier than in a lot of time.

* * *

Outside the diner, leaning against the fence, Emma was watching what was happening inside Granny's through the front windows. As Killian had said, that had been a long, long day but, in the end, she'd felt in a way she hadn't felt since more than a year before: strong. She would still need some time to breathe, to feel completely like herself again, to believe she would be able to deal with every problem she found on her way, but she knew she'd eventually achieve that goal.

And she was home, which was more important, she didn't feel like a lost girl anymore. That belonged to the past. She smiled when she thought about where she'd been before meeting Henry and where she was then. She felt just fine, as if nothing could happen to her as long as she was home, with her family and friends.

But there was someone missing. Neal. She wondered how their life would have been if he hadn't died. How would he have welcomed her after the time-travelling adventure? Would he even have been with her through it with (or instead of) Hook? Would they have forgotten about the past and gotten together again? But he wasn't there, it was unfair, for her and specially for Henry, but Neal had sacrificed himself for them... and Emma could still hear his voice in her mind:

_Find Tallahassee, even if it's without me... don't cry, please._

He'd told her to be happy but, was someone waiting for her out there? Would she ever love again? She watched how Robin and Regina walked towards Granny's with Roland. The former Evil Queen had thought the same once, and then there she was, happier than never; and so had done Killian, who was stealing a kiss from Aurora while their son was falling asleep on his lap. Emma smiled when she saw how the princess returned him the kiss and looked at where her parents were. The famous Snow White and Prince Charming. The love story anyone would want for themselves. She shook her head. That day was for her and her family and, if she was destined to fall in love with someone, she would discover it as time passed.

.

Granny's hadn't changed when Emma came into it. She headed towards the other end of the counter, where the woman from the past still was with the fairies. On her way, the blonde looked briefly at Killian and Aurora, who were kissing again, forgetting about the rest of the world. She also saw how her parents were still focused on little Neal.

Emma was so concentrated on watching them that she crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" a masculine voice told her. When she looked up, she saw a tall, strong (and handsome) man she hadn't seen before who looked at her with a worried look.

"It's my fault, don't worry, I wasn't paying attention" she told him.

"Are you fine?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"Then..."

He went out of her way and, with a gesture of his hand, let her pass as a gentleman. She smiled slightly at him and continued with her way, but he stood where he was, watching how she went away from him and sat with Tinker, the blue fairy and the woman she'd brought from the past. Then, he turned his back to her and started walking towards the exit. If he hadn't done so, he would have seen how Emma looked up, in his direction. She watched him go until he closed the diner's door behind him.

After that, Emma focused on her new friend again. She noticed how Regina was near them and stood up to approach her and tell her about what had happened, including the fact that she'd brought someone from the past who thought she still was the Evil Queen.

"Regina, I would like you to meet..."

Suddenly, Robin's voice interrupted her:

"Marian?" he asked, looking wide-eyed at the woman, whose identity wasn't a mystery anymore.

"Robin?" Maid Marian said with the same face as her husband.

"I thought you were dead." he told her, hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I" Marian said.

Then, Roland approached his parents, who were about to cry.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Roland... my baby" she said, hugging her four-year-old son with all her strength.

Regina didn't know what to say or think. She felt as the most awkward and hopeless person in the universe. She loved Robin and he loved her, they were happy, why did her happiness always had to be destroyed? She turned to Emma:

"You." she said with a voice that reminded of the Evil Queen's one. "You did this."

"I just wanted to save her life." Emma defended herself, but Regina was too angry to listen to her.

"You're just like your mother never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Regina replied, still furious "Well, you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back."

Emma didn't know it, but she'd done exactly what Regina had just said: far away from them, in Zelena's farmhouse, something was happening, something that would end up with Storybrooke's peace again.

The urn that had caught Killian's attention on the vault was there, open, and a blue substance was going out of it. Seconds later, the substance disappeared and, on its place, there was a blonde woman with a long braid of hair who was wearing a long blue dress with silver details.

Elsa took off her silver gloves and looked around her.

Finally, she went out of the farmhouse, freezing everything her hands and feet touched.


End file.
